


All in the name of Love

by NellsLore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, based on Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha song
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellsLore/pseuds/NellsLore
Summary: Shiro piensa que Keith sabe cuidarse solo, por su lado Haggar ha desaparecido como para volver a secuestrarlo, Zarkon ha muerto y los dominios de la galaxia no andan a sueldos del príncipe loco. Cuando el final feliz está cerca, un descuido hace que todos los enigmas que guardaron por ocho años se vuelvan secretos a voces.Si piensas que lo peor ya paso, aún no has visto nada.▪Sucesos a partir de concluir la temporada seis
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

> _«Hubo una vez cuando la humanidad acepto una simple verdad...que no estaba sola en este universo»_

* * *

**—¿Amor, estas filmando?** **—** estaba muy seguro de la respuesta pero le gustaba molestarla.

La culpable farfulló a lo lejos.

 **—¡Lo sabía!** **—** dijo el niño acusadoramente, su padre que lo sostenía en brazos rió encantado.

La mujer se ajustó al camisón. Era de cabellera larga y azabache, y llevaba una sonrisa radiante como si estuviera feliz todo el tiempo por ello los hoyuelos se marcaban sin importar si dejaba de hacerlo, sus ojos rasgados se achinaron aun más por el viento corrió por sus brazos cuando salió al balcón sin bajar la videocamara.

 **—Ya esta bien, es un vídeo—** admitió.

 **—Si no me dices no me entero** **—** se burló de ella.

 **—¡Isshin!** **—** dijo desenfocandolos. Se aprovechaba de que nunca lo regañaba.

 **—Si quieres voy a ver el telescopio** **—** sugirió cubriéndose detrás de su hijo.

 **—¡Otōsan!** **—** reclamó el pequeño que usaba como escudo.

A ella se le escapó una risa cantarina, su esposo se contagió y rieron juntos.

 **—¿Qué pasa, campeón?** **—** dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello a su hijo, el se removió en sus brazos casi chillando de la risa. **—¿No quieres impresionar a mamá?** **—** El hombre era tan alto que si su esposa se acortaba más distancia de la que ya había podría tranquilamente reposar la cabeza sobre su amplio y fuerte pecho. Era moreno, de piel tostada y profundos ojos grises. Era el típico hombre que confundirías como militar, pero llevaba puesta su camisa de la academia naval para demostrar lo contrario.

Después de la guerra de cosquillas lo sujeto por debajo de las axilas para sentarlo sobre sus hombros. Su hijo parpadeo intentando no ver más abajo de barandal y así de pronto señalo hacía el cielo nocturno una estrella de las miles que se veían esa noche y empezó.

 **—¡Esa!** **—** volvió la vista hacía su madre **—...es sirio, aca esta canopus** **—** explicó cambiando la ubicación de su dedo, cada que nombraba un brillo astral en la noche **—La de allá arturo, A** **lfa centauri...** **—** sus ojos se iluminaban con un nuevo nombre **—** **ahí esta capella, betelgeuse-**

 **—¿Y por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas, Shiro?** **—** interrumpió su padre bajándolo de sus hombros, y sosteniéndolo con un solo brazo a la mitad del pecho. 

El niño se giró en los brazos de su padre, mirándolos aleatoriamente logrando que se enterneciera, había sacado los ojos de su padre sin duda alguna.

 **—Porque...** **—** susurró **—Quiero ir a ellas** **—** confesó con una sonrisa volviendo a ver el paisaje nocturno.

 **—Pero esta muy lejos** **—** se quejó su padre a broma **—Te tardarías muuucho, mucho tiempo** **—** preguntó abrazándolo más fuerte **—¿Y que tal si no hay nada?** **—** preguntó misterioso **—¿Que pasa si llegaras hasta allá y no hubiera nada?**

 **—Si pero** **—** miró hacía su madre de nuevo **—¿Y si allá estuviera todo?**


	2. The throne

**_Ruinas de Daibazaal, Crucero Imperial Galra._ **

**—Les advertí a todos ustedes que la familia del emperador Zarkon está maldita con una vena de locura—** Kolivan divagaba entre los rostros de los generales, guerreros galras inclusive unos cuantos mestizos que se habían presentado en un congreso después de la confirmación del difundo regente. **—El príncipe Lotor fue y será nuestro último error, la maldad que moraba en él lo hace también en la bruja Haggar ahora reconocida como su progenitora, por eso es nuestro primordial afán detener lo que sea que se encuentre planeando en las sombras—**

 **— ¿Quién no nos asegura que está muerta como toda su estirpe?—** saltó la comandante Ladnock gritando entre la multitud.

Vio disturbio en esa área por ello no se asombró en los últimos meses su pueblo no ha tenido la estabilidad política para comenzar a que todo mejorara, llenos de dudas saltaban de bando en bando esperando disipar la cortina que les impedía ver lo correcto. Necesitaban un norte.

**—Creemos que su paradero está en los dominios del león blanco, como ya sabrán nuestros aliados tuvieron conocimiento directo de Oriande. Mi segunda al mando está en constante monitoreo con los paladines por si cambian de rumbo.**

**— ¿Voltron?—**

La junta se enardeció cuando alguien se dignó en pronunciar esa palabra.

**— ¿Habla en serio?—**

**—Después de lo que hicieron...—**

**—¡Nos abandonaron!—**

Más murmullos e inconformidades se alzaron en la sala.

 **—Disculpa mi irreverencia Kolivan, pero si no te has dado cuenta** ** _los humanos son débiles_** **—** remarcó Throk viendo despectivamente a Acxa, la muchacha se quedó de brazos cruzados era muy cierto lo bien que se llevaba con los terranos, por eso era despreciada a parte de ser mestiza **—¿Que ventaja tienen ellos contra nosotros? exceptuando a la princesa y su copero, la sangre que fluye en ellos se inclina a tomar armas y no sacar las garras—** no faltaban sus deseos de grandeza que envenenaba con sus palabras, ¿Qué no había muerto cuando Lotor fue a embargar el teludav en el sistema Ulippa? nunca supo para que él necesitaba la escaultrita no perdió la paciencia, todos los planes del príncipe habían sido frustrados por su muerte.

**—Throk tiene razón.**

**—Nuestra tecnología es por mucho avanzada para mentes humanas que tardaron cinco años en descifrar tan solo una cápsula alteana según hablan tus informes ¿esperas ahora que tarden otros años más en entender la nuestra? Nuestro imperio a esperado suficiente—**

Ahora todo era un pandemonio de gritos y reclamo.

Levantó la voz haciéndose oír en eco.

**—Queridos hermanos, durante los últimos siglos nos hemos divididos entre razas, creyéndonos superiores, lo último que necesitamos ahora es otro enemigo, los alteanos son la prueba de ello, la unión de dos pueblos eso fue Lotor que demostró por mucho ser tan diplomático e inteligente como un alteano y así mismo tan veraz y valiente como uno de los nuestros. Y he aquí mi garantía la viva alianza de los humanos y galras.**

Se reflejó como un holograma el cuerpo que sería la solución de los problemas.

 **—Keith—** de repente mencionó el subcomandante Ylvik **—ex paladín rojo, actual líder de Voltron, ¡miembro de** ** _tu_** **orden! ¿De qué nos sirve este humano?**

 **—En que afortunadamente no lo es—** a su espalda se proyectaban mil escenas del extraño pelinegro en acción, peleando, hablando, entrenando, todos fijaron sus ojos al chico de gran interés.

 **—¿No lo es?—** dijeron casi todos confundidos.

 **—Bueno, no del todo—** dejó que la reproducción siguiera para fomentar la seguridad de quienes lo observaban, tomó asiento en la silla que había traído tantos conflictos en las últimas décadas. En definitiva era un trono maldito **—Con tan sólo diecinueve años nuestro paladín descubrió que es un híbrido...**

**—¿Quieres decir qué-**

**—Sí, el cincuenta por ciento de su sangre es de la nuestra por parte materna como la mencione antes de mi mano derecha, Krolia—**

**—Un terrano y una galra...**

**—Pero ¿Cómo?—**

**—Eso ahora no tiene relevancia, lo que sí: es que es posible, él es la viva prueba de que tanto humanos como galras pueden coexistir. Ahora de que ya están al corriente de esta ventajosa oportunidad teniendo a un semigalra como dueño del león negro, la idea de que nuestra gente forme parte de una república está más cerca que nunca—**

Las puertas inmensas dejaron de estar selladas cuando unos pasos ágiles y relajados se escucharon avanzar por la habitación. Los presentes se giraron en redondo y Dayak, la vieja institutriz, fue la primera en hablar interponiéndose en el camino del recién llegado.

**—Su-su alteza est-aá vivo.**

No hubo tiempo para despedidas, la institutriz cayó al suelo perforada en el torso por un potente rayo oscuro que lanzó a la hembra lejos de su vista. Y el resto hizo bien en hacerse a un lado, abriéndole una brecha entre ellos por temor a tocarlo mientras pasaba como dueño de todos y todo. 

**—Vaya vaya vaya ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿un charlatán que juega a ser rey? un galra que mató a cientos de los nuestros—** cada paso que daba sonaban como piedras cayendo. **—Kolivan—** le saludó raudo sin ninguna inclinación.

 **—Príncipe—** asintió con su frente como todo un verdadero galra, manteniendo la cabeza en alto aunque su cuello estuviera sucio, no se inmutó ni por un segundo cuando aquel ser lo miró a los ojos, pudo encontrar desafió en ellos y oscuridad, pozos de oscuridad en un fondo azul. **—Volvió de entre los muertos—**

Dibujó una sonrisa siniestra que descolocó a los soldados más barbáricos de la galaxia.

 **—Jamás me fui a ningún lado—** Actuaba con sus características elegancia a pesar de que todos lo creían fallecido.

 **—Que adorable reunión, ¡Nunca habían habido tantos galras en una sola habitación!—** dijo medio viendo a su al rededor **—La alta casta, los soldados, también los mestizos y ¡ah!—** recorrió las filas asombrado **—Hasta los desertores—** Acxa se sintió más pequeña cuando los convocados la fulminaron con la mirada. **—Estoy impresionado han pasado deca-phoebs desde la ultima vez que estuvimos reunidos ¿Qué celebramos?—** se maravilló sin perder la satisfacción de su rostro, disfrutaba mucho frustrar los planes de sus enemigos.

Y ahora Kolivan no podía mover ni un dedo contra él.

 **—La paz—** simplifico el galra.

 **—¿Paz?—** preguntó perdido **—¿Ahora así le llaman a la rendición? Pues me he perdido de mucho durante estos años porque tengo entendido que no puede haber paz sin guerra—**

**—Una guerra no va a ser necesaria.**

**—** ** _Una guerra_** **es inevitable—** sentenció él **—Y les golpeará fuerte sino están del lado correcto. Siendo más especifico de** ** _mi_** **lado.**

 **—Quieres que te elijamos o nos matarás—** habló Kolivan apretando sus nudillos en las agarraderas del trono.

Se daba cuenta de como lo miraba por tener la osadía de sentarse en el trono que le pertenecía por legitimo derecho, pero el veterano no retrocedería a pesar de que admitía verse en peligro, porque si mostraba que flaqueaba a este le sería muy fácil hacerse con el sometimiento de su raza.

El príncipe no subió hasta donde él estaba y parecía no darle importancia a un enfrentamiento como los del Kral Zera. Se daba cuenta que le permitía seguir en su ubicación porque así él lo deseaba por el momento, prosiguió paseándose por el recinto.

**—Me pareció razonable teniendo en cuenta de que los galras siempre implican la muerte con una decisión.**

**—Esto no es una decisión ¡Es una amenaza!**

**—Ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor ser temido que amado—** manifestó con sátira.

 **—** **Suenas igual que Zarkon** **—** dijo metiendo el dedo en la yaga, eso no le terminó de agradar a Lotor porque la sonrisa se le borró.

 **—¿Sabes que fue lo que hice todo el tiempo que creyeron que había muerto? Soñar—** contestó muy sincero y a Kolivan no le gustó el cambio de tema **—Soñaba que los paladines me salvaban de la grieta, soñaba que mis generales no me abandonaban—** Acxa se encogió de hombros apartando la mirada **—Soñaba que regresaba, pero luego el sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla—** rugió **—Voltron es justicia, Voltron es paz, Voltron es un héroe—** repitió burlándose de todos.

El galra mantenía la barbilla recta y los dientes rechinando porque sentía que Lotor estaba logrando exactamente lo que temía, que abundara la duda. No tenían tiempo para una revuelta y menos una guerra civil.

 **—Y allí van—** narró Lotor con fingida admiración **—Cinco leones alegrando los corazones y llevando esperanza por toda la galaxia. Mientras tanto todos me recordaban como un mal sueño; No hay nada que temer, Lotor ha muerto. Voltron nos salvará a todos ¡Es una mentira!**

Calló de sopetón, deteniéndose frente a una pared que acarició deshaciendo sus puños y serenándose.

**—Pero todo eso, esta a punto de cambiar—**

Prometió con una sonrisa.

Zarkon era un guerrero, un galra al fin y al cabo y la quintaesencia sacó lo peor que él y eso fue un tirano, un oscuro dictador sin escrúpulos. O era blanco o negro, si o no, vida o muerte. Lotor no era un galra y la quintaesencia dio a luz su lado más retorcido.   
Lo que hacía Zarkón era oprimir, y los que vivían bajo su yugo ya era bien sabido, tenía que obedecerle por miedo a morir. Su hijo por el contrario había sacado la sangre de su madre; calculador, astuto y taimado, y eso no era una buena combinación cuando crecía un fuerte resentimiento.

No, Lotor no era como Zarkon, era mucho peor. Un galra moriría contigo. Un alteano encontraría la forma de salvarte ¿Y un mestizo?

Y así es, Zarkon moriría por los suyos, pero Lotor mataría por ellos. Y lo que es peor; hallaría la manera de hacerles pagar por sus actos, quien sabe cuantas formas de tortura pasarían por la mente del príncipe antes de decidir que poco valía su vida, valía más una venganza que un hombre muerto. Y podría seguir imaginando formas de hacerle pagar, no solo con quien haya tenido las agallas de meterse con él, sino también el resto que le precedía. Buscaría, y encontraría la forma de hacerle daño por muchos otros medios, las posibilidades eran infinitas podía quebrarlo desde adentro, si se inmiscuía en su cerebro. Podía quemarlo o mutilarlo. O incluso, existía algo mucho más infame, algo que a Lotor lo haría poner una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro solapado, y eso era hacer daño a alguien a quien ese amase.

 **—Miedo—** contestó Kolivan **—Eso es lo que quieres.**

 **—Quiero ganar—** respondió decidido. Que todos lo vieran hacerlo, los que dudaron y que no lo creyeron capaz.

**—Esta no es la manera.**

**—¿Que guerra estas pelando entonces?—**

**—La de los glaras—** alzó la voz apretando las cejas **—Piensas que puedes venir aquí y acabar con los intentos de hacerle ver al universo que no todos somos asesinos, usurpadores, sanguinarios...No puedes infundir terror a través de una raza.**

 **—¿Y por qué no?—** sonrió **—¿No es eso lo que los que les enseñan? ¿Aprender a temernos?—** hizo retórica dejando a Kolivan con la boca cerrada **—¿No somos los monstruos? ¿Que no somos el cuento de terror con lo que asustan los padres a sus hijos?—** vociferó sin perder la compostura **.**

**—Los galras somos más que eso—**

**—Hace poco yo también lo creía—** pero nadie es el mismo luego de pasar por la quintaescencia, ni siquiera el espíritu más poderoso. ****

Kolivan parecá más inquieto en su asiento aunque el otro estaba lejos. Porque en un duelo de miradas se juraban la muerte.

Y había algo más, lo olía en el aire, algo que Lotor no había explicado. ¿Cómo sobrevivió?

 **—No lo lograrás—** sea lo que sea- pensó -no lo dejaré.

 **—¿Y quien me lo impedirá?—** jugó el semi-galra **—¿Tú?—** rió **—¿Él?—** dijo tornando los ojos a la imagen proyectada del paladín negro y su rictus se aclaró.

Era algo que le hacía gracia, si ningún glara podía, menos un humano, pero el viejo galra había dicho que otra cosa. Rodeo a paso lento la imagen aún refractada.

 **—Así que no es completamente... humano—** el tono juguetón no se hizo esperar, con una mano en la barbilla contempló las grabaciones.

El líder de la orden de marmora se tensó por la forma en que pronunció esa última palabra. Era un hecho de la afición que tenía de los harems de machos alteanos que desenmascaró Romelle cuando les contó de las atrocidades que sucedían en la colonia, como olvidar que la bruja reclutaba a los hijos varones de familias galras solo por el capricho principesco de tener sumisos, pero no era algo nuevo, él siempre tenía lo que deseaba.

 **—Un mestizo—** pronunció serio.

**—Cómo yo—**

**—Exactamente, por ello no hay nada extraordinario—**

**—O puede que lo halla todo. ¿Puede tener crías?—** ¿acaso era ajeno a todo el público a si al rededor? Lo mejor era seguirle el juego sabía que su cuello estaba entre sus manos, no quería terminar igual que la hembra galra.

**—No en su totalidad, es un macho humano—**

**—¿Y...?—**

Lotor plasmaba su burdo desinterés en esas palabras tan arrogantes, no le importaba lo que le enunciara, solo venía a mofarse de seguir estando vivo a pesar de sus arduos intentos por acabar con él.

**—Distinta genética a nosotros, le es imposible concebir—**

El joven príncipe atravesó con sus dedos el rostro de la proyección donde residía una cicatriz en la mejilla pero que a simple vista él denotaba era una marca galra. Los ojos del príncipe se iluminaron, claro que ya lo había visto, este individuo había sido quien lo salvó de la explosión en el Kral Zera. Pero en ese momento no llevaba una marca en su mejilla. Además su estancia en el castillo se había visto interrumpida por _inconvenientes_...

**—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo recordaba con el cabello más corto ¿Cuán joven es?**

**—Veinte años terrestres, su cuerpo a sido a radiación de realidad temporal, por lo que-**

**—Lo sé, yo también estuve en ese hueco—** confirmó quintandole importancia a los detalles **—¿Te imaginas? La destreza en combate, lo maquiavélico de estrategia, lo feroz de un galra pero con la habilidad humana de aprender, el deseo a lo desconocido, la debilidad por aquello que amas—** se detuvo mirando fijamente los ojos amarillos del viejo. **—¿Tú qué dices?**

¿A qué estaba jugando ahora? ¿Qué era ese nuevo interés? El anciano no contestó por lo absurdo que era que le estuviera haciendo una sugerencia pero el príncipe estaba expectante.

 **—Kolivan—** llamó **—** ** _Tu_** **emperador acaba de hacerte una pregunta.**

 **—¿** ** _Mi_** **emperador?—** preguntó rayando en la indignación **—No hay un rey para los galras ni lo habrá nunca. Por ello se ha formado una república.**

**—¡Somos guerreros, no diplomáticos!—**

**—Creí que podías ser ambos—** casi solo casi hablaba decepcionado. **—Me equivoque respecto a ti—**

**—No vine hasta acá para escuchar los sermones de un traidor.**

**—¿Que quiere aquí, entonces?**

**—Lo que es mio por derecho. ¡El imperio de los galras!—**

**—El imperio esta bajo la tutela del consejo de marmora, y nosotros la protegeremos también de usted.—** acarició la empuñadura de sus Katanas dejando claro que estaría listo para un combate de ser requerido, a ninguno le gusto los tintes que adquirieron los ojos del invasor, pareciera que estuviera esperando que los retara a muerte, aun así correría el riesgo **—No volverás a ser emperador—** Parpadeó para analizar la postura del semi-alteano pero cuando regresó sus ojos Lotor estaba a dos pasos de él.

Un crudo frió le recorrió al tenerlo tan cerca, no podía ser posible si hace unos segundos estaba al final de las escaleras.

El viejo alíen cayó del asiento real doblándose en el suelo y su barbilla rebotó en las escalinatas, un letal golpe al estómago de una esfera de oscuridad eso fue lo que lo sacudió. ¿Cómo Lotor había obtenido ese poder?

**—¿Y crees que por la fuerza podrás negarme mi derecho?—**

Un gruñido de dolor se escapó al retorcerse.

Había muchas preguntas por hacer, esperaba que los paladines fueran sensatos en dejar que Allura se encargara de esto, porque la herida olía a a odio y tinieblas, y eso era algo que los humanos no podían enfrentar solos. 

**—Tal vez tengas razón Kolivan, tal vez no puedo lograr esto solo—** cantó viendo la imagen del híbrido pelinegro más interesado que nunca.

Volteó encarando a la multitud que comenzaba a cuchichear recelosos.

 **—Se contarán historias sobre este día—** anuncióhacía los que llamaría sus súbditos desde ahora **—He vuelto para recuperar la gloria de este imperio, porque de las cenizas trágicas ascenderemos para saludar el principio de esta nueva era, en la que un mestizo se sentará sobre el trono de los galras, un trono único, un trono para gobernarlos a todos y así Zarkon pasará al olvido como el padre de Lotor, nada más que eso. No habrá rincón en toda la galaxia que no tiemble al oír mi nombre.**

Como un acto de gracia volvió hacía el galra que se aguantaba su hemorragia sin ceder.

 **—Ahora levántate—** le ordenó **—estás en mi silla.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ➣ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀᴊᴇs ᴜɴ ᴘᴏᴄᴏ ᴏᴏᴄ
> 
> ➣ᴘᴀsᴀʀᴏɴ ᴄɪɴᴄᴏ ᴀñᴏs ʟᴜᴇɢᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴅᴇsᴀᴘᴀʀɪᴄɪóɴ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏᴛᴏʀ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴍᴘᴏ ᴅᴇ ǫᴜɪɴᴛᴀᴇsᴄᴇɴᴄɪᴀ (ɴᴏ ᴛʀᴇs)
> 
> ➣ʟᴏs ᴘᴀʟᴀᴅɪɴᴇs sɪ ᴇɴᴠᴇɢᴇᴄɪᴇʀᴏɴ ʟᴏs ᴀñᴏs ǫᴜᴇ ᴇsᴛᴜᴠɪᴇʀᴏɴ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ᴄᴀᴍᴘᴏ ᴅᴇ ǫᴜɪɴᴛᴀᴇsᴄᴇɴᴄɪᴀ, sᴏʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ɴᴏ sᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴄᴀᴛᴀʀᴏɴ ʜᴀsᴛᴀ ᴅᴇsᴘᴜés
> 
> ➣ᴄᴏɴsɪᴅᴇʀᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪᴇɴᴇ ʀᴇᴘ+¹⁸
> 
> ➣ʟᴏs ᴄᴀᴘíᴛᴜʟᴏs ᴄᴏɴsᴛᴀɴ ᴅᴇ ᴍᴀs ᴅᴇ ᴏᴄʜᴏᴄɪᴇɴᴛᴀs ᴘᴀʟᴀʙʀᴀs
> 
> ➣ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴘᴜᴅᴏ sᴇʀ (ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʙɪó ᴘᴀsᴀʀ ᴇɴ...) ʟᴀ ᴛᴇᴍᴘᴏʀᴀᴅᴀ sɪᴇᴛᴇ ʏ ᴏᴄʜᴏ
> 
> ➣ᴍɪ ᴍᴇɴᴛᴇ ᴇs ʀᴇᴛᴏʀᴄɪᴅᴀ ᴍᴇᴢᴄʟᴇɴʟᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴍɪ ɪɴᴄᴏʀғᴏʀᴍɪᴅᴀᴅ


	3. The paladin

**—Miren nada más—** empezó diciendo Lotor desde su trono cuando dio la orden de hacerlo pasar. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro de solo ver cómo lo traían ante él. **—El paladín negro en persona—** se jactó, y en ese momento sus guardias lo tiraban a sus pies para retirarse **—Eres un personaje muy difícil de contactar...**

 **—Que bueno que lo menciones—** escupió en el suelo **—porque tu eres uno muy difícil de matar—**

Esa respuesta solo logró ensanchar la sonrisa del emperador.

**—Usar el humor en un momento así no te hará más valiente.**

**—No estaba bromeando—** contestó poniéndose de pie **—Nunca lo hago. Es la diferencia entre tu y yo.**

A eso Lotor tuvo que darle la razón a lo que sacó su espadón de un solo movimiento dejándolo en la punta de las narices de su prisionero, y tal vez quería dejarlo en claro para que supiera que podía hacer lo que fuera con él, pero no lo hacía

 **—¿Y ahora lo hago?—** preguntó pomposo.

 **—Es difícil saberlo cuando hablas así—** sin atisbo de temblar, lo que a Lotor le causó una carcajada agraciada mientras volvía a poner la espada en su funda a un lado de su silla.

 **—Hola, Keith—** saludó como si volvieran a empezar de cero **—Es un gusto volver a verte.**

 **—Lotor—** solo dijo él. **—Quisiera decir lo mismo.**

 **—Tan encantador como dicen que eres—** canturreó **—Tu reputación te precede, lastima que no pudimos hablar antes de que intentaran matarme, me hubiera gustado pero como entenderás estaba ocupado-**

 **—Traicionándonos—** completo él.

Eso no le borró la sonrisa a Lotor, que terminó por cruzar las piernas en el trono.

 **—¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí dentro, en la grieta?—** volvió a hablar el paladín porque Lotor no decía nada y solo se lo quedaba mirando. **—Apestas a quintaesencia—** Era imposible disfrazar ese céfiro que destilaba, hasta él con su nariz mestiza podía darse cuenta de la nueva adquisición llamada oscuridad.

 **—No lo sé, meses, años quizá décadas—** La grieta no había escatimado en años, pero como era un condenado mitad galra mitad alteano los años pasaban por su rostro como si fueran quintantes, no había dudad alguna que había sido más tiempo que él y todos los paladines. **—¿Y ustedes? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la batalla hasta que decidiste abandonarme en vez de matarme?**

Keith tragó grueso recordando que Allura había insistido en acabar con Lotor, pero el simplemente lo dejó atrás.

 **—Cinco años—** murmuró **—Cinco exactamente.—** o eso dijeron todos cuando volvieron.

**—Si...puedo notarlo—**

Lotor guió sus ojos por todo su cuerpo.

El olfato no lo engañaba. Estaba a años luz de ser un galra pura sangre eso se debía claramente a la intervención de ADN humano pero era muy cierto que había heredado muy selectivos rasgos.

**—En lo que llegaste aquí no pude evitar ver lo mucho que te ha crecido el cabello—**

Un cuerpo pequeño flexible según las recopilaciones de Kolivan, sus instintos despiertos sensibles a sonidos o movimientos casi imperceptibles, un desarrollo hormonal casi perfecto de no ser por su altura pero lo había compensado en lo largo que era su cabello que parecía estar a la par del suyo pero cuando el de él caía en una cascada recta blanca y plateada elegantemente cortada hasta el nacimiento de su cintura. La cabellera de Keith era alisada pero rebelde, con pequeños mechones que se le escapaban por las orejas e increíblemente negra, no un negro neutro y oscuro, sino brillante y azulino, como el ala de un cuervo, como la obsidiana.

Keith miró a su izquierda viendo unas hebras que se deslizaba por sobre su hombro.

**—¿Para eso me trajiste? ¿Para hablar de mi cabello?**

Lotor volvió a reirse de él.

**—Era solo una observación**

**—¿Entonces para qué? ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?—** preguntó ofuscado entre dientes. Lo bueno duraba poco y es que todo estaba saliendo perfecto hasta que él regresó.

**—No sé, quizá un poco de gratitud. Te salve la vida una vez.**

**—Y yo te devolví el favor—**

**—No hace falta que lo menciones, tengo muy presente lo del Kral Zera por mucho que me cueste olvidar como me tackleaste—** Lo miró con gracia.

**—Hice lo necesario para mantenerte vivo, igual que tu lo hiciste conmigo por tus propios intereses.**

**—Lo de Naxcela no fue premeditado—** aclaró — **Es como ustedes lo dirían pura suerte, que estuviera en el momento indicado con las herramientas correctas, pude haberme ido, pude haber visto como atravesabas el escudo y tu nave explotaba, nada me obligaba a ayudarlos. En otras palabras te salve porque quise—** Le dijo déspota y tratándolo como si fuera inferior a él — **De nada.**

Keith tardó en recriminarlo, no lo había olvidado, que no ser por él...hubiera muerto.

**—Es difícil creerte después que nos traicionaste—**

Le molestaba en sobremanera que Keith buscara siempre el momento de restregarle en la cara ese detalle.

 **— ¿Insinúas que iba a dejarte morir si aquello me convenía?—** asaltó casi indignado.

**—Insinúo que todo esto es un maldito plan—**

**— ¿Qué exactamente?—** dijo sin mucho interés ojeando con descarada preocupación desde la cutícula hasta el final afilado de sus garras.

**—¿Empiezo porque me secuestraste? ¿O porque me tienes como prisionero?**

Habían bajado la guardia cazando cuentos de hadas sobre alteanos extintos y leones blancos, olvidaron por completo la muerte de Lotor.

 **—¿Prisionero? ¿No crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Cómo los roles han cambiado?—** rememoró haciendo que Keith volviera a irritarse **—Hace poco yo estaba e tu posición, pero a diferencia de tus compañeros que me mantuvieron en una celda de cristal yo no estoy haciéndote tal cosa ¿o si?—** sin esposas, sin ataduras, sin mordazas, sin guardias, pudiendo hablar libremente con él con el riesgo de intentar matarse **—No eres mi prisionero Keith, eres mi invitado.**

 **—¿Entonces por qué me invitaste, puedo preguntar?—** tratando de aparentar de no temía de la respuesta. **—¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

 **—¿qué no es obvio? ¡GANASTE!—** se impulsó desde el trono casi emocionado **—eres un símbolo de la rebelión y este imperio no puede darse el lujo de dejar a alguien como tú suelto por las estrellas—**

 **—¿Alguien como yo?—** aún se hallaba desconcertado.

 **—Mitad galra, mitad humano** — enumeró con sus dedos — **No es algo que veas todos los días, serías el primero en siglos, es una poderosa combinación. Tienes el favor de la espada de marmora, muy a parte de ser el favorito de Kolivan, como líder de Voltron eres un icono, te ven como un héroe, no, eres mas que eso, eres su salvador, aman la imagen que les vendes; la de un chico que vino de la nada a liberarlos** — aun eso le hacía sentir que no le estaba diciendo todo— **La cumbre de todo esto es que ahora posees una mítica criatura ancestral que rompen el espacio tiempo para ponerte a salvo—**

 **—¿te refieres a la loba?—** ahora se preguntaba como Kosmo no lo había hallado aún.

 **—No Keith, me refiero a Lance...—** el moreno se lo quedó observando sin captar **—¡Claro que es la loba! de no ser por el campo alteano rodeándonos ya estarías muy lejos de aquí.**

No había sido culpa de nadie que lo secuestraran, solo suya. No debió ir al llamado de marmora; el universo lo necesitaba como encubierto esta vez, no como la cabeza al mando y eso se le daba muy bien. El líder de Voltron fue solo con su antiguo traje a la misión de reconocimiento pero cuando pudo determinar que era un trampa estaba bajo el rayo de atracción,.

 **—Van a encontrarme—** aseveró sin demostrar lo contento que estaba de no equivocarse.

**—¿Quiénes?¿Pretendes que formen a Votron sin la cabeza? no son más que un par de gatitos, no presentan ningún peligro mientras su líder este aquí conmigo.**

**—Existe mas de un paladín negro.**

La seguridad de Keith se infló aún más, todavía quedaba esperanza de que... **—¿Shiro? No me hagas reír ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿Shiro, el hombre que mi madre utilizó para espiarlos? ¿El hombre que trató de matarte? —** Le encantó ver como la soltura con que lo miraba Keith desaparecía para desafiarlo con la mirada. **—¿Ese Shiro? ¿Al que le da igual si vives o mueres en el intento de salvarlo? ¿El que es indiferente de lo que sientes por él?—** La seguridad de Keith se esfumó igual que la sangre de su rostro. **—Todo el mundo lo sabe—** dijo divertido por su confusión.

 **—¿Qué saben?—** casi pregunto en un hilo de voz, si Lotor se había enterado de...

 **—Que se la chupas al Capitán Atlas—** como si informara de un día soleado con lluvia o que una mosca había caído en su sopa, a eso le sonó **—Es mi deber como sumo monarca saber lo que ha pasado este último lustro, así que tuve que ponerme al tanto de unos cuantos...chismes—** hizo juegos de ademanes vagos pidiendo que le restara importancia a lo que ya sabía, porque era tarde para esconderlo **—De ese extraño jueguito que tienen entre ustedes, ¿Cómo es que funciona?**

Aún se preguntaba como Lotor era consciente de su situación con Shiro, más aún de los sentimientos no correspondidos, porque podían ser todo en la cama, pero fuera de ella dejaban de ser amantes.

 **—¿No importa cuan malo? ¿no importa cuan lejos? ¿Él se mete en problemas y tú llegas a solucionarlo? ¿Se pierde unos días y tú vas a buscarlo? ¿Está en peligro y tú corres a salvarlo? ¿Cuanto más vas a seguir con eso?—** reprochó. **—En serio piensas porque fuiste al rescate en tu brillante armadura y rompiste el "hechizo" de la malvada bruja, él de alguna forma ¿se enamoraría de ti?—** y una breve risa gutural se le escapó por como sonaba todo eso **—¿Y entonces ahora es el turno de él? O eso es lo que piensas, creo. Que el llegará hasta aquí, le cortará la cabeza al temible príncipe y todos vivirán felices para siempre—** ¿y por qué, no? pensó el pelinegro **—Es hora de despertar, Keith. Esto no es un cuento y si habrá un final feliz, ese será para mi.**

 **—¿Y te lo ganarás extorsionando personas?—** le desafió.

 **—¿Quién dijo algo sobre de extorción?—** se burló **—¿Qué ganaría extorsionando a tu gente? Aunque les enviara tu cabeza, arrancara tus uñas o cortara tu cabello, dime ¿serviría de algo?—** hablo provechoso en el asunto **—Tengo más de lo que esos humanos pudieran desear. Y aun así lo apostaría todo a que él** **no va a venir a buscarte.**

Se acercó inclinándose a su altura casi pegando sus narices sin embargo Keith no retrocedió.

 **—¿Ya me tienes miedo?—** dijo sonriendo malvadamente.

**—No.**

**—Pues deberías. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta no voy a hacer nada de eso ¿Qué pensaría tu madre?—** admitió recién cayendo en cuenta de los hecho, por un momento Keith pensaba que hablaba para si mismo. **—Matarte era una opción—** explicó muy cómico **—Pero Kolivan se equivocó—** casi habló para si mismo.

 **—¿Le pediste que me contactara por esto?—** casi exclamó histérico.

 **—Ah, si. Esto fue idea mía o bueno casi todo, hay muchos interesados en ti, Keith Kogane. Pero ninguno tan encantador ni atento como tu servidor—** y por la forma en que lo dijo, delataba conocer que sabía algo que él no.

**—¿Y que parte de todo esto fue tu idea? ¿Capturarme? ¿Tenderme una trampa? ¿Tenerme como rehén?—**

**—Se nota que no me conoces.**

Acercó su rostro cada vez más que Keith tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás.

 **—Consideralo como un privilegio...—** curvó sus labios sin mostrar los dientes.

 **—¿El que?—** replicó molesto y ya sin tapujos **—¿que estés interesado en mi?—** no dejaba de ser tan orgulloso y egocéntrico, después de todo era un príncipe.

 **—El que no me conozcas—** dijo como si estuviera coqueteando pero sus palabras siseaban amenazas.

 **—Creí...que querías formar parte de esta guerra** **—** no quería suponer acaparando terreno desconocido, así Lotor se sentiría obligado a explicarle. **  
**

 **—Al contrario, planeo terminarla.** **—** descruzó las manos.

**—¿Y este es tu método? ¿Raptarme?  
**

No hacía falta que Lotor se riera, tan solo con verlo a los ojos bastaba para entender que sus palabras le habían hecho gracia.

¿Gracioso por qué? ¿Porque se burlaba de él, por ser inferior? ¿Porque el parecía ser ahora el que llevaba las reglas del juego y él no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba? ¿O porque solo en si la situación le parecía divertida?

 **—Bueno alguien tenía que hacerlo** **—** cruzó su pie sobre su rodilla adoptando una posición más cómoda en la silla **—¿Habrías accedido a hablar conmigo si te lo hubiera pedido?**

El pelinegro apretó los labios.

De seguro Allura hubiera hecho bombardear su nave, sin premeditación alguna. Cierto, Allura...¿Que pasaría cuando se enterase de que Lotor seguía con vida?

 **—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas** **—** sonó como un autentico alteano, pensó Keith **—** **Estos son tiempos violentos, en momentos así, todos están queriendo dar el golpe de gracia, y están buscando el arma correcta para lograrlo. Y tú, mi querido Keith eres un arma** **—** no le gustaba cuando decía su nombre tan seriamente. **—Una muy letal.**

Él no era nada impresionante. Hace poco solo era un simple mortal y ahora un híbrido, que comparado con otras criaturas del universo seguía siendo _común_.

**—¿Así es como pretendes traer la paz? ¿Con más conflicto?**

**—Creí que de eso se encargaba Voltron** **—** dijo altanero, a Keith no le hizo ni parpadear el comentario dedicado, por mucho que le sorprendiera se maravillaba de con que soltura podía manejar a los tipos como él, no tenía que hacer caso a sus pretensiones para cambiar de tema.

_»_ **Pero** **al contrario de ustedes no pienso crear más batallas para acarrear más muertes a mi conciencia, ya ha sido derramada suficiente sangre alteana. La extinción de los galras estaría por sobre venirme de ser así y es algo que no puedo permitirme ahora que soy el emperador. A** **lguien debe ponerle fin a esta guerra y no veo porque ese no podría ser yo, aunque para eso requeriría del arma perfecta** **—**

Poso los ojos sobre los suyos. 

**—No—**

**—Ni siquiera has escuchado mi propuesta.**

**—No estoy tan desesperado como para hacerlo** **—** estaba claro para él de que no había ni una sola posibilidad de que Lotor y Voltron volvieran a entablar relación. **  
**

Ya le habían dado una oportunidad.

Se hubiera marchado si es que hubiera tenido voluntad sobre ese dominio pero estaba en territorio enemigo y no saldría por esa puerta mientras Lotor no lo concediera.

**—Eres el único que puede acabar con esto.**

Esas palabras fueron recitadas de una forma diferente. Como si él siempre había sido la única esperanza. 

A lo que repasó el rostro del alto mestizo se dio cuenta que lo decía en serio.

Lastima que él también cuando se negó a participar.

**—Y eso es lo que planeo hacer, pero sin _tu_ ayuda. ** **  
**

Lotor negó dejando ambos pies en el suelo para levantarse de su lugar.

 **—No, no ellos y tú, o Voltron, o los rebeldes y mucho menos esos humanos** **—** dio tres pasos en su dirección y siguió avanzando **—Solo tú.** **  
**

La intensidad de su mirada por poco hace que quiera creerle o averiguar si es cierto. Y si así era pues no quería creerlo.

¿Solo él?

**—No puedo hacer esto solo.**

Antes le hubiera gustado decir que si. Las cosas habían cambiado y ya no era el crío que pensaba que entre menos ayuda pidiese, mejor se darían las cosas. Porque ahora no hablaban de un examen en el cuartel, sino del futuro del universo.

 **—¿Crees que no lo sé? Me necesitas** **—** instigó bajando la voz porque estaba a un palmo de sentir la respiración en su pecho **—Si lo que quieres es concluir esto de la mejor manera.No más rehenes, ni planetas en llamas, no más gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda. _No más muertos_** **—** dijo rozando sus largos dedos sobre la mano enguantada del moreno.

 **—¿No más secretos?** **—** dijo con voz afilada y observando con los parpados entrecerrados evaluando que más diría para convencerlo ¿también incluía saberlo todo? Porque Lotor siempre dejaba algo para si mismo.

**—Interesante.**

**—¿Qué?—** dijo ofuscado.

 **—No dijiste que no esta vez—** levantó las cejas hacia él **.**

Y el semi-alteano solo pudo mostrar una retorcida sonrisa cuando Keith alejó la mano de él.

Esa era la habilidad de Lotor, hacer que las cosas surgieran a su favor. Y lo hacía muy bien, lastima que eso no funcionara con él.

Pero él también tenía otras habilidades. Ágil como el pensamiento desenvainó su cuchillo de marmora transformándolo en la espada y la llevó verticalmente a la garganta del más alto.

 **—Ni siquiera creas** **—** siseo venenoso **—por un segundo que consideraría confiar en ti** **—** punzó la punta debajo de su mandíbula, Lotor podía hacerse para atrás y quedaría fuera del filo que lo marcaba como un enemigo, sin embargo no se movió. Quería saber hasta donde llegaría Keith **—** **Yo no soy el que se tomó el trabajo de traerme hasta aquí solo para charlar. Yo no soy el que esta pidiendo ayuda ahora. Sea lo que sea que estés preparando no puedes hacerlo sin mi, de lo contrario ya lo hubieras hecho. _Tú_ eres el que me necesitas. Necesitas a Voltron.**

Al terminar esa simple oración fue como si un huracán lo hubiera tirado al suelo. Lotor se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que tirara la espada por la sorpresa y la raídez del movimiento de dejarlo bajo su cuerpo. La cabeza fue la primera en sufrir el impacto, y si no hubiera sentido la garra del galra sobre su cadera seguramente su instinto no hubiera respondido a tiempo y se hubiera desmayado.

Sus ojos se terminaron de abrir en el dolor cuando sintió otra presión en su pecho, anunciando terror y dominio. Si es que se llegaba a mover lo lamentaría al instante, pero las acciones que insinuaba ese retorcido galra eran más peligrosas, tardó menos de un tick en tratar de apartarse, bien sabiendo que no podría rodar ni deslizarse, se ganó una opresión de más fuerza y más raza, Lotor era la unión de la dos estirpes más puras y poderosas de todas las galaxias. 

**—¡YO NO. NECESITO. A NADIE!—** rugió sobre su rostro dejando a la vista sus colmillos **—¡Y menos a Voltron! No necesito a los leones, ni a princesas y sus castillos, ni menos un montón de niños jugando a ser héroes—** constató, cambiando su voz sin adornos ni tonos melosos.

 **—¿Qu-que quieres, entonces?—** preguntó entre cortado por la presión que se le ejercía, sus dedos no alcanzaban el mango del que volvía a hacer un pequeño cuchillo.

 **—A ti.—** contestó demasiado decidido, demasiado cerca y demasiado real.

 **—¿Qué?—** jadeó Keith más confundido y a la vez más furioso que nunca y Lotor volvió a sonreír.

Y cuando sintió que se cernía sobre él con ímpetu, su voluntad quedó atorada en lo profundo de su garganta. 

Estaba tratando de fastidiarlo.

 **—Lo que escuchaste.** **—** Lotor asintió bastante serio para su persona. Y Keith resistió el impulso de preguntar por qué.

 **—Ya te lo dije—** el también quería saber hasta donde llegaría Lotor. **—No voy a trabajar para ti.**

Lo quería, ¿por qué? o ¿para qué? Tal vez quería saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer para librarse de él ¿quería que compartiera información? ¿quería que fuera uno de sus generales? Había dicho que era un arma, quizá era más que eso, un instrumento, una herramienta. Solo quería usarlo. Igual que había usado a la princesa.

 **—No quiero que trabajes para mi. Quiero que trabajes conmigo—** aclaró para dejar atrás cualquier malentendido.

Keith recordó en que posición estaba. Debajo de un hombre que le sacaba casi medio metro de altura con cualquier posibilidad a asfixiarlo o romperle el cuello así que persistió de reírse en su cara. Lotor no trabajaba en conjunto de nadie, un claro ejemplo era Narthi, la mestiza ciega que él mismo terminó asesinando porque era espía de Haggar.

**—¿Piensas que voy a darle la espalda a mis amigos?**

**—¿Y por qué no?**

**—No soy como tú.**

**—En eso tienes razón. Yo no tengo amigos—** y no sintió pena alguna por si mismo al decirlo. **—Y jamás los tendré. Pero esto no es acerca de mi—** canturreó **—¿Quieres averiguarlo?**

Ambos en absoluto silencio. Lotor aguardando una respuesta. Keith pensando en algo elocuente.

Pero atrapados en los orbes del otro, azul y purpura chocaron. Como una lluvia de estrellas o como cuando dos galaxias se compaginan. Y el emperador creyó ver como los ojos del mestizo cambiaban de color en un pestañeo.

 **—Solo soy peón en tu tablero** **—** dijo de repente, a lo que el semi-alteano frunció el entrecejo **—¿Paladín? ¿mestizo? ¿guerrero? ¿que más te da? ¿en que me convertirás ahora?** **¿Un ladrón? ¿Un espía?-**

**—** **_Mi_ ** **esposo.**

Esa palabra golpeó como un tambor en la boca de sus estómago.

 **—Emperatriz de los galras—** títulos, solo eran títulos **—para empezar.**

Era una prueba- se dijo -una prueba, solo podía tratarse de eso.

La boca se seco y sintió cada hueso encima suyo más pesado que antes.

 **—Estas jugando conmigo—** dijo muy seguro de que era lo que pasaba ahí. 

**—¿De que me serviría eso?—** le inquirió sin presentar signos de que se estaba aprovechando de la situación. Pero era absurdo, completamente absurdo.

 **—Porque para ti todo es un juego—** murmuró removiéndose muy lentamente y en ese instante sintió la rodilla del mestizo entre sus piernas, Keith se paralizó por completo.

 **—¿Y** ** _esto_** **también lo es?—** preguntó sádico cerrando los centímetros que quedaban entre sus rostros.

Lotor soltó un risa baja apunto de tocar sus labios, y dejó de sonreír cuando sintió un filo contra su estómago, esta vez fue el moreno quien le dedico la sonrisa satisfecha.

El príncipe guió sus ojos al objeto que los detenía de chocar sus abdómenes. Keith por fin había logrado alcanzar el cuchillo.

 **—¿Es eso una amenaza?—** cantó regresando a mirarlo.

**—Depende de que tan lejos quieras seguir con tu chiste.**

Lo vio negar casi agraciado.

**—¿Por qué piensas eso?**

Con tanto apego, y tanta calidez, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, así pensaba Keith que lo estaba tratando, cuando en realidad si acaso habían hablado una vez.

**—Porque...**

Se tomó su tiempo para dar una explicación.

 **—¿Por que qué?—** apresuró élya sabiendo o que se avecinaba **—Dilo.**

 **—Porque nos traicionaste—** dijo apretando más el mango de su navaja **—Eres un mentiroso y un asesino. Nos usaste, engañaste a Allura-**

**—¿Allura? ¿Desde cuando te importa ella?**

Su ceño se frunció aún más de que lo tratara con pura desvergüenza.

**—No se a que estés jugando Lotor pero no es gracioso.**

**—¿De verdad sigues creyendo que se trata de una broma?**

Esta vez estaba más ocupado sosteniendo el cuchillo que respondiendo.

**—Si.**

Algo onduló en sus profundos ojos azules que Keith no pudo identificar.

**—¿Es tan difícil creer que podríamos estar juntos?**

Keith ni siquiera movió los labios.

Lotor pareció quitarse de encima solo unos cuantos centímetros para nuevamente sentir la punta de la daga logrando que se separar por completo y hacía bien porque el híbrido pelinegro podía con tan solo desearlo metamorfosearlo al verdadero sable de marmora. Algo palpitó en su pecho cuando la idea de matarlo pasó por su mente. 

¿por qué no lo hacía de una buena vez?   
Entonces Lotor se convertiría en un martir y se desataría otra batalla por su culpa. 

De cualquier forma como ya lo había dicho, no era despiadado igual que él, jamás mataría a alguien a sangre fría.

Todo eso para no sacar la verdadera incógnita de su mente. ¿Y si lo hacía y resultaba que Lotor se había vuelto inmortal?

 **—¿Y por qué crees que hago todo esto?—** preguntó el platinado cuando Keith no respondió a su pregunta anterior.

En esta ocasión Keith tenía una respuesta preparada.

**—Porque eres un monstruo.**

El se rió, pero no era una risa como las que había escuchado antes. Era tibia y menos engreída, un sonido que trataba de llenar el vacío entre ambos cuerpos pero Keith no apartó el cuchillo.

 **—Cierto—** exhaló sin repasar sus palabras **—Pero soy un monstruo pragmático. Además soy un príncipe,** **siempre consigo lo que quiero.**

El cabello de Lotor caía sobre su rostro deslizándose por sus mejillas una cortina que no dejó ver como una telaraña de penumbra envolvía sus dedos haciendo que su cuchillo se resbalara dejándolo a la buena del príncipe. Magia- se repitió Keith -Ha sido magia. ¿Desde cuando él puede hacer eso?

 **—Para eso vas a tener que matarme primero—** alegó sintiendo que no tenía oportunidad.

 **—¿Porqué habría de matarte? Cuando puedo hacer esto por las buenas—** Sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza en una brusca maniobra que lo hizo respingar **—O por las malas—** Una sonrisa prepotente incluso pudo decir que maníaca fue lo que vio antes de sentir como se subía ahorcadas de él. **—Y eso solo será peor para** ** _ti._**

No podía dejar que pasará, le escupió en la cara empujando su pecho con sus rodillas lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo soltara, no perdió ni un segundo cuando lanzó un golpe seco a la mandíbula pudo sentir los molares con sus nudillos cerrados acción que le brindó tiempo a recuperar su cuchillo.

Lotor quedó con el la mandíbula desencajada. A Keith le temblaron las manos cuando vio como se ponía de pie sosteniéndose el rostro, desde el piso sentía que era tan alto como una torre, regresó a mirarlo con una sonrisa impacible, él tembló por el gesto.

Lotor lo tomó por el cuello cerrando sus garras sobre su garganta, él luchó por respirar.

**—Es una pena que tenga que ser por las malas.—**

Su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo con estrépito cuando él lo azotó de nuevo hacia abajo, se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido para el doblegarlo.

Keith se dobló del dolor alzando levemente la mirada después de toser aspirando aire nuevamente por la traquea, no se le había borrado esa escalofriante sonrisa.

 **—Guardias—** llamó acicalando sus guantes **—¡Guardias!—** rugió furioso cuando se impacientó.

Dos soldados rasos entraron en el preciso instante que intentaba ponerse de pie en vano. 

**—Sáquenlo de mi vista —**

**—¿A dónde lo llevamos, señor?—**

Lo miró de soslayo sin emoción en sus ojos. Para todos él solo era un miserable prisionero.

**—Arrógenlo a la celda, y doblen la guardia, no queremos que sus amigos se lleven a mi nuevo consorte—**

**—¡Vrepit sá!—** obedecieron sus camaradas levantando al moreno del suelo.

Lotor subió a su trono dando pasos largos en lo que los galras lo apresaban. Sabía que no sería fácil convencerlo.

 **—Quédate aquí ¡Y púdrete si quieres!—** amenazó mientras lo retiraban de la habitación **—Un siglo es a penas un parpadeo en la vida de un galra. Soy paciente, así que esperaré.**


	4. The prince

El mundo, como era, había dejado de ser la hermosa bestia que conocía, él mundo, su mundo.

Tres pasos fueron los que dio bajando la escalinata que descendía como un hexágono no hace mucho había estado en la guarida de Haggar, buscando el mundo perdido de Oriande y la investigación que le había heredado su madre. Pero esos habían sido otros tiempos, de los cuales había viajado de la mano de una princesa. Que ironía que regrese de nuevo buscando respuestas.

Lo había mandado a las mazmorras, a ese extraño chico de ojos violáceos.

Y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer más detalles.

 **—Kuron—** dió la voz de mando que enseguida abrió un sin numero de pantallas rodeándolo. Eran más de las que pudo imaginar. 

Como bien había dicho, los rumores vuelan cuando estas muerto. Y a ese tal Shiro le tenía mucha curiosidad.

No alcanzaba a comprender el porque la bruja lo había escogido especialmente a él como espécimen para un experimento, y era algo que quería sacarse de la cabeza. ¿que tenía de especial un humano tan burdo como el capitán Atlas para que Keith quisiera dar su propia vida por la de él?

Pero pronto lo iba a averiguar.

La clonación era un tema delicado, de nada servía tener un cuerpo exactamente igual si sus recuerdos no compaginaban, era lógico que Haggar tuviera que sacar una replica exacta de la mente del ex-paladín negro.

Hizo un giro con la muñeca para ojear las reproducciones como si fuera una revista. Apretó uno al azar en donde en seguida fue arrastrado al escenario de aquel recuerdo; una oficina con luces blancas, murmullos fuera en el corredor, y un hombre con anteojos meditabundo, frente a él. Lo quedó mirando sin torcer un músculo para luego pasearse delante de él sin éxito a que alzara la vista, no podía verlo, aquellas solo eran las sombras de un pasado, lo que fue y también lo que no debió ser.

Lotor se sentó al lado del terrícola al igual que él esperando que algo sucediera, pero lo que no sabía es que aquel hombre en realidad esperaba un milagro.

Sintió un pesado suspiro, uno muy tosco pero flojo. Aprovechó el tiempo de sobra que corría para analizar el interior de la oficina, con esas paredes metálicas daba el toque que estaban en un búnker de guerra se inclinó hacía la derecha mirando por las ventanas y viendo la gente pasar, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme, a excepción de la persona a su lado que llevaba puesto una solapa de un tono más oscuro que el gris. Era joven, o aparentaba serlo, tenía la piel canela, el cabello café claro era corto pero característicamente la mayor parte le caían como mechones por la frente. Lotor distinguió que sostenía algo entre las manos, y acercó peligrosamente hasta identificar de que se trataba, una portaretrato, este lo apretaba con los dedos como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer de su regazo, y sus ojos pardos destilaban cansancio absoluto de seguir mirando la fotografía retratada, un cielo azul iba con el fondo perfecto y esa sonrisa perfecta, mientras alguien lo abrazaba por los hombros.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

 **—Pase—** ordenó sin llegar a moverse de donde estaba. 

Adam se enderezó dejando el cuadro sobre el escritorio y Lotor por fin pudo ver de quien se trataba.

 **—¿Algo anda mal? Debo regresar al hangar—** inquirió Shiro sin mucha urgencia.

Lotor levantó las cejas cuando lo vio entrar, luciendo el mismo uniforme que aquel melancólico hombre, pero no llevaba el cabello albino como en estos tiempos, el suyo era negro brillante y hasta le daba un aspecto menos heroico. Notó como aquel prepotente tono lo alcanzó a molestar, y cruzándose de piernas espero atento a aquella interacción.

 **—Tenemos que hablar—** declaró el oficial levantándose del escritorio.

 **—¿Que pasa, ahora? ¿No te gusta el nuevo departamento?—** resopló sacándose la chaqueta, un gesto que le dijo a Lotor que esto recién empezaba **—¿Tienes problemas con los vecinos?**

El otro negó un poco cohibido, pensando que diría a continuación.

 **—¿Entonces de que quieres hablar?—** preguntó más irritado.

 **—De nosotros—** se percibía como iba dejando su porte serio para pasar al nerviosismo, pero aún así Shiro no dijo nada y las voces fuera de la habitación sonaron más incluso más claras que su petición. Lotor podía ver como un pasillo los separaba, un pasillo de al menos mil kilómetros de ancho pero daba lo mismo que fueran diez metros **—Creo que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo.**

El semigalra marcó un gesto de confusión, frunciendo las cejas y llevándose los dedos al mentón.

 **—Si—** Shiro no lucía confundido a diferencia de él, casi acostumbrado a oir esa frase, más veces de lo que debería oirla en un mes, asintió más de una vez y tomó su chaqueta del perchero **—Te veo en la noche, Adam—** le dió la espalda, listo para irse, como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera importante.

 **—Esta vez lo digo en serio, Shiro.—** Shiro se detuvo con sus palabras **—Esto tiene que acabar.**

 **—¿** ** _Esto_** **?—** apretó los labios, y entrecerró los ojos examinadolo **—¿A que te refieres con** ** _esto_** **?**

El hombre al que había llamado Adam se sacó los anteojos comenzando a caminar por toda la oficina, Shiro solo atinó a darle espacio y sentarse justo a la izquierda de donde estaba Lotor, el emperador quedó observando su rostro, era mucho más joven que la última vez que lo vió en el castillo de los leones, ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿veinte? ¿veinticinco?

 **—Tu querías que nos casáramos—** Shiro terminó de romper el silencio. **—Me dijiste que eso te haría feliz. Y lo hice, lo que no entiendo es porque no estas sonriendo.**

Había sido idea de él, y en un comienzo había amado esa idea que luego dejo de tener color, tal vez había sido demasiado apresurado, o tal vez la cajita en su bolsillo pesó más que el valor del anillo, ya no sabía bien.

 **—Te dije que esperáramos—** corrigió Adam **—y** ** _eso_** **fue hace años...—** recordó, y esperaba que fuera la ultima vez que tuviera que hacerlo **—Ahora siento que ya no te importa.**

 **—Claro que me importa—** logró sonar como un maldito loco que estaría dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por impedir que se fuera, o eso pudo sentir Lotor, que era justo como había sonado él cuando Allura descubrió que los había traicionado. 

**—¿Cómo?—** se le quebró la voz **—¿Cómo te puede importar si ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero?**

 **—Solía saberlo, últimamente pareciera que nunca hago lo suficiente para ti.—** no le importaba decir lo que pensaba a estas altura.

 **—¿Que es suficiente para ti, Takashi? ¿una cuestión sentimental?—** intentó retomar el asunto, Shiro siempre se iba por las ramas **—Porque no lo es, ¿cuestión de honor? tampoco. Esto no se trata de ti, se trata de** ** _tu y yo_** **.**

Ninguno de los dos estaba disfrutando eso. Lotor bien podía tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí pero decidió no terminar aquel pensamiento, porque sentía que era una locura que alguien de la posición de Shiro fuera un tipo de persona tan...egoísta, o avaricioso era la palabra. Tenía una versión completamente distinta de aquel hombre, recto, justo...leal.

 **—¿Y que quieres, ahora?—** era un asunto pendiente, que a veces decidían poner de lado porque hablar solo haría las cosas más difíciles, justo como ahora, pero bueno, Adam siempre e había hecho las cosas fáciles, demasiado fáciles, no se molestaba en detalles, cenas o fechas, no lo creía necesario. Y cuando pregunto de mala manera, agotado de jugar a las adivinanzas y hacer malabares a la vez, su prometido se dio cuenta de que se había aburrido de él.

 **—Que cumplas tu promesa—** suavizó su voz.

Quizá hace algunos meses Shiro hubiera entendido que era momento de empezar de nuevo, pero ahora...ya es tarde para eso y eso solo lo hizo sentir peor, pero no quería cargar con ese sentimiento. Era solo dar una vista a ese rostro sulfurado y dolido a la vez que mantenía sus palabras, para darse cuenta de que era el único culpable.

 _Lo que le había prometido_...era un fábula de dos niños que se enamoraron demasiado pronto para saber lo que significaba el matrimonio, lo que había prometido era el maldito cuento de hadas. Y ellos eran dos hombres. Esto no era arriesgarse el uno por el otro, sumar y restar conflictos, no, iba más halla de aceptar, perdonar, equivocarse.

Adam Winckle, Takashi Shirogane. Dos personas, nueve años. Lotor se pudo montar toda la película, dos hombres enamorados, dos oficiales comprometidos, hasta sonaba como una historia digna de contar.

 **—¿Cuantas veces hemos tenido esta discusión?—** Adam se mordió el labio hundiéndose de hombros **—Pones esa mirada otra vez—** lo taladró con sus ojos plateados.

Los ojos pardos de Adam como bien había dicho Shiro eran los de un cordero degollado, o los de un cachorro esperando las sobras.

Se había acabado el amor, y con el todas las oportunidades. Por eso no podía cumplir lo que le prometió por mucho que quisiera engañarlo. Los dos sabían que esas palabras quedarían olvidadas como todas las personas que quedaron atrás.

 **—Tal vez es porque estoy decepcionado de nuevo—** sugirió.

 **—Entonces no le des más vueltas—** sonó irritado **—la boda se cancela.**

 **—¿Eso es todo?—** su voz sonó unas tonadas más agudas y los ojos le picaron **—¿No tienes nada más que decirme?**

El corazón se le partía por la mitad, lo estaba dejando ir tan rápido, como si esos años no hubieran significado nada, creía que intentando una escena más trágica que seria lograría que él sacara las ganas de pelear por él, pero se equivocó. A Shiro le importaba muy poco.

 **—Creo que fuiste bastante claro—** dijo a punto de patear la silla. **—Sigues viviendo en el pasado. ¿Piensas que sigo siendo tu novio adolescente?—** sonrió amargamente cuando vio un lejano brillo en sus ojos. Había mandado todas sus esperanzas abajo.

 **—Pienso que sigues siendo el hombre del que me enamoré—** y era la pura verdad. **—¿Que es diferente, Takashi?**

Se llevó una mano a la boca y luego se sujetó el puente de su nariz.

Desde luego que parecía retenerse de decir algo, ¿que estaba ocultado? pensó Lotor.

 **—Háblame—** pidió Adam, su instinto le gritaba que se acercara hacia donde estaba pero sentía que si lo tocaba se rompería en mil pedazos, y por el momento tenía que ser fuerte o al menos aparentarlo.

 **—Tal vez tienes razón—** levantó las cejas dándose por vencido **—Ya no es como antes.**

 **—¿Y que me dirías si nada hubiera cambiado? ¿la verdad?—** se burló, estaba mandando todo a la mierda y yendo de frente como debió hacer desde un principio.

**—¿Que quieres que te diga?—**

**—Quiero que me digas...¿que estaba pasando por tu cabeza cuando decidiste acostarte con un alumno de la academia?—** admitió lleno de pena ajena **—Con un niño de doce años.**

Los ojos del emperador relampaguearon, fue como si una estrella fugaz pasara iluminando sus corneas.

Y Lotor pudo sonreir, no como usualmente lo hacía; con gozo y como si se estuviera burlando del mundo. No, esta vez solo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron, exactamente como si estuviera esperando aquellas palabras, para luego tener la necesidad de matar a alguien.

Se levantó de donde estaba tirando su largo cabello hacia, deleitándose en lo imprevisto que era el destino, como si solo fuera una corriente de aire pasó por sobre Shiro atravesando la proyección por completo y sentándose detrás del escritorio con las manos entrelazadas.

El oficial se tomó más tiempo del que debería para formular algo que no fueran excusas, y en ello se topó con el portaretrato de ambos sobre la mesa.

Adam se aproximó hasta él impaciente y con mucha lentitud puso la imagen boca abajo.

 **—¿Creíste que no lo sabía?—** volvió a decir Adam.

**—¿Para eso me llamaste?—**

¿No tenía nada más que decir? Respondía una pregunta con otra y el ambiente se estaba haciendo más difícil de sobrellevar.

 **—Por una vez quisiera que fueras honesto conmigo—** quería una respuesta, algo a que aferrarse cuando que todo estaba terminado **—¿es tan difícil?**

 **—Y eso trato—** terminó acercarse con parsimonia pero Adam se apartó en el instante que iba a tocar su mano **—Pero es complicado.**

 **—Complicado—** repitió Adam, sus ojos iban cargados de rencor.

Estaban estancados, en un tira y jala, en la decadencia que toda pareja recae cuando ninguno quería poner de su parte. Pasaban la hambruna más aguda, viviendo desnudos por el frió entre ambos y sin embargo eran incapaces de abrazarse para saciarse de calor, sedientos de que todo vuelva a los viejos tiempos. Porque Adam no era el único que vivía en el pasado.

 **—¿Qué me dirás esta vez?—** propuso resignado.

Porque el otro estaba empeñado a arrancarle la verdad así fuera de la propia carne, y aunque le doliera conocer de su boca lo que ya había vaticinado era mucho mejor que taparse lo ojos y hacer como si estuviera ciego.

 **—¿Me acosté tarde? ¿Me fui temprano? Me sentía mal, me sentía bien, tenía jaqueca, regrese del trabajo, doble turno, me voy una semana—** hablaba más rápido de lo que podía numerar pero existían muchas más excusas iguales a esas pero habían sido tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Shiro no encontraba una frase que no ya no le había dicho antes.

Adam había querido hacer falsas suposiciones pero no negaría que se había martirizado con la absurda idea de que Shiro estaba engañándolo, porque era tonto pensar que alguien tan bueno como él hiciera algo tan ruin, pero había sido ingenuo de no haberlo adivinado.

 **—Bueno, si no vas a decirme nada, creo que es mejor que me vaya—** declaró **—Y cuando lo haga, no me voy a detener.**

Fueron los pasos más largos de su vida. Pero valió la pena cuando tuvo medio cuerpo fuera.

 **—Espera—** lollamó Shiro.

No podía dejar que lo abandonara, aun si esos significaba decirle la verdad.

El otro lo pensó más de una vez más antes de regresar sobre sus pasos de vuelta al interior.

 **—No me di cuenta cuando las cosas cambiaron tan rápido—** comenzó Shiro,no era una excusa, pero en serio quería que le explicara porque sentía que lo que tuvieron alguna vez ya no existía.

 **—¿Desde cuando?—** preguntó apretando los puños.

Shiro sabía que no desistiría.

Todo comenzaba solo como adivinar las palabras de un scrabble comenzando por la letra "K", una palabra, una sola sílaba, un solo nombre, comenzaría una guerra que Shiro ganaría, aunque Adam siempre tuviera razón.

Jamas había llegado a pensar que Shiro le mentiría, pero se equivoco.

 **—No puedo decírtelo todo ¿entiendes?—** tragó más de una vez **—Hay cosas que no puedo decir—** repitió **—No vas a encontrar una explicación así que di lo que quieras, o inventa lo que haga falta.**

Si Adam hubiera querido dejarlo lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, quedarse en la casa de sus padres hubiera sido mensaje suficiente. Y de pronto Lotor entendió que tanto Shiro como su prometido tenían el mismo problema; no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

 **—Pero ambos sabemos que nunca vas a dejarme—** completó.

Era un circulo vicioso condenado a repetirse una y otra vez, incapaces de abandonarse, incapaces de aceptar la verdad que su relación se había marchitado pero tenían tanto miedo de dejarse, tanto miedo a romper la costumbre, tanto miedo a quedarse solos. 

**—Esto no tiene que acabar así—** caminó hasta él preso de la vieja sensación de no lamentarlo pero no poder evitarlo **—Aún quieres casarte conmigo ¿verdad?**

Respondió con una amarga sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

**—¿Eso significa que vas a dejarlo?—**

Lotor se enderezó en la silla aguardando por la respuesta.

Shiro se aproximó a él, tomadolo por el rostro suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

**—Claro.**

Y luego lo besó. Adam parecía realizado, satisfecho, incluso feliz.

De pronto Lotor oyó un sonido. Fue como un murmurllo y a la vez un eco. Dio una media vuelta en la silla encontrándose con la puerta de un armario. A Lotor se le detuvo el corazón cuando vió a través de la puerta entre abierta.

Ninguno de los dos podía verlo pero detrás de un viejo closet abandonado, se escondía un niño, de cabellos negros y ojos violetas. Lotor quizó abrir más la puerta pero solo consiguió que la mano la traspasara como un espíritu.

Lo había visto todo, los había escuchado ambos. 

Ahí estaba Keith, era mucho más pequeño y llevaba el cabello mucho más corto que en la actualidad. El mestizo inclinó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera a un lado como cascada cuando quedó muy cerca del rostro del chiquillo, evaluando de cerca sus expresiones.

Jamás lo había visto besar a otro hombre, con un furioso rubor había desviado la mirada de la pequeña ranura y con ¿celos? ¿odio? porque Adam logró lo que más temía: que Shiro lo dejara.

Respingó cuando el más alto acorraló a su compañero contra una esquina perdiéndose en sus propios jadeos que no notó que por debajo de sus anteojos salían lagrimas.

La curiosidad, pudo con el príncipe que sin dudarlo alargó los dedos hasta donde estaba el niño aun sabiendo que estos solo rozarían la silueta como aire.

De repente fue como si hubieran apagado el sol. La oscuridad se cernió y lo último que vieron sus ojos fueron los del niño.

Volteó sobre sus pies viendo que todo había desaparecido y ahora solo parecía estar a las lumbres de la luna, y cuando quiso avanzar alguien habló.

 **—No te lo trages—** sonaba más apresurado que asustado pero Lotor ya había odio esa voz antes **—Te dolerá el estomago—** advirtió.

Oyó una succión, una especie de chapoteo que solo aumentó en la atmósfera de profunda oscuridad.

Los encontró detrás de un sofá, pegados uno al otro y sus agitadas respiraciones delataban sus intenciones. Y se quedó ahí para ver si encontraba el sentido que un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de Keith estuviera bañado en la esencia de un hombre como Shiro.

 **—Ya es tarde—** le palmeó una pierna levantándose del sillón y tan pronto poniéndose la misma chaqueta que le había visto usar hace pocos segundos.

Veía como Keith lo miraba desde abajo, inquieto, así había estado toda la noche porque en cualquier rato lo diría. Así que tomó esas palabras como el buenas noches que nunca pronunciaba y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido por mucho que le doliera caminar. Lotor lo siguió de cerca, viendo como arrastraba una manta sobre su cuerpo y la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se filtraba por las ventanas remarcando la palidez de su piel y lo delgado de su cuerpo.

No quería pensar que esto había sido una despedida, entró al cuarto de su padre tirándose a la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Se abrazó a la sabana y comenzó a pensar en las diezmil cosas que no debería.

La muerte de su padre.

La desaparición de su madre.

Las pruebas de la academia...

 **—¿Keith?—** llamó una voz abriendo la puerta. **—¿Estas dormido?**

Lotor giró en redondo, ya sabiendo de quien se trataba. Regresó sobre sus pasos para admirar la escena de ambos humanos desde el marco de la puerta.

Shiro aún tenía el uniforme a medio poner y estaba todo despeinado. Inseguro de si sentarse, pero al final haciéndolo y dejando que el menor se acostara en sus piernas.

 **—¿Vas a irte de nuevo, no es cierto?—** vaticinó. Previamente creyó que no iría a despedirse, ni siquiera esperaba una explicación.

Shiro lo meditó un poco viajando con la mirada a todos lados, pero al final este solo soltó un quedo ruido que significaba un _si_ silencioso. Descubrió el flequillo que le caía sobre las cejas y peino su cabello pasando los dedos sobre él.

 **—Es por Adam ¿verdad?—** acusó molesto.

La espalda de Shiro se tensó.

 **—¿Has estado espiando?—** su voz se crispó.

El moreno permaneció silente cuando lo encaró molesto, Keith no tenía idea de saber lo que había hablado con Adam esta mañana, le había ahorrado muchas explicaciones de ser así.

 **—¿Que voy a hacer contigo?—** Ese niño no era ningún tonto. 

Él no tenía la culpa de que aun sea demasiado joven para entender lo que significaba que un hombre de su posición se acostara con él, ya habían abordaron el tema aunque fue hace mucho. 

**—Se trata de una misión de reconocimiento—** apaciguó dejando que volviera a sobarle el cabello. **—Él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Solo serán unos días**

 **—¿Cuanto tiempo son unos días?—** se resignó parpadeando seguido.

 **—Tres semanas—** Lo miró profundamente acariciando su frente. **—Se que no te gusta quedarte solo. Ya deberías acostumbrarte.**

Se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo poniendo su pecho contra la espalda del moreno.

 **—Tranquilo—** dijo cuando vio por encima del hombro indeciso **—Solo vamos a dormir.**

Con una ronda bastaba, apenas y era un niño.

 **—La próxima si quieres puedes quedarte hasta mañana—** dijo en voz baja.

Shiro cerró los ojos.

**—No habrá próxima vez—**

Keith había roto cualquier protocolo anterior a él. No esperar nada de nadie, no encariñarse demasiado. No era tan fácil reiniciar todo lo que mando al diablo por Shiro. No era un adulto para saber lo que quería decir "acostumbrarse"

Y cayó, cayó muy alto, y muy duro, cerró los ojos sintiéndose ingenuo. Lotor se dió cuenta de ello.

 **—No vas a volver—** lo estaba abandonado, se lo estaba diciendo, la realidad con la que chocó dolió. No lo esperaba, porque Keith había pasado un total de peleas para saber como funcionaba, Shiro casi nunca cumplía lo que prometía, así que volvería al espacio lo suficiente para que Adam lo olvidara, y empezar de cero otra vez. El tenía que pagar mientras semanas en esa casa abandonada. En un principio se había acostumbrado a vivir sin nadie más, cuando menos temía que el fantasma de su padre lo visitara. **—Dijiste que Adam no tenía nada que ver con esto—**

**—No deberías meterte en conversaciones de adultos o saldrás lastimado.**

**—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?—**

Le tocó el hombro y fue suficiente para el se alejara lo más posible yendo a parar al otro extremo de la cama, aun dándole la espalda y apretando los labios.

 **—Nada dura para siempre, Keith—** intentaba hacerle entender, y podía repetirlo muchas veces pero nunca sonaba feliz diciéndolo. **—Ya lo hemos hablado, algún día tenía que parar.**

**—Siempre dices lo mismo.**

Shiro también estaba más que dolido, confundido. No le importó su rechazo y se deslizó hasta donde estaba abrazándolo por los hombros ¿era capaz de reconfortarlo el contacto físico?- pensó Lotor.

Y de nada servía decirle cosas que no pasarían, si en unos meses volvería a tocar a su puerta, de nada servía mentirse a si mismo, pero al menos lo intentó.

Súbitamente, como una tormenta de arena, el polvo cósmico lo envolvió en el preciso instante que los veía quedarse dormidos.

Apareció de nuevo en la habitación de la bruja. No se había llevado nada consigo.

 **—Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas—** habló para si.

Los archivos seguían mostrándose uno más trágico que el anterior. Ahí encontró las respuestas a muchas de sus dudas. Lotor quería saber más de Keith e intentar verlo a través de los ojos de Shiro le hacía bien a su psique, le daba una idea de como era el mestizo.Para muchos Keith era inquebrantable pero en las manos equivocadas, en los brazos ajenos, era pura porcelana.

Personajes como Adam estaban siempre presentes, gritando, llorando, sufriendo a costa suya. Keith también estaba, el emperador vio claramente como en repetidas ocasiones que ambos compartían una sola cama, eso y cien atardeceres; su amorío se remontaba desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando Keith a penas lucía como un niño. 

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en el rostro del emperador cuando encontró algo inesperado.

 **—Señor—** llamó alguien desde la entrada **—Tenemos una fuga en las prisiones—** informó. 

Lotor no era tonto, sabía que intentaría escapar de una u otra manera. La barrera que había alzado era impenetrable pero no indestructible, y tal como el pensaba siempre había una debilidad.

 **—Mantengan el protocolo—** supo decir él algo abatido **—Dupliquen la guardia en el hangar. Que nada se mueva sin que yo lo sepa—** el soldado hizo una reverencia pero antes de retirarte Lotor levantó una mano para indicarle que aun no había terminado **—Nadie entrará a este crucero, y nadie saldrá.**


	5. Mother

**—Ya te tengo—** abrió los ojos sin recibir el impacto, la fuerza de los brazos sosteniéndolo menguó **—Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí.**

 **—¿Mamá?—** preguntó inseguro cuando lo envolvió con sus brazos **— ¡No!—** gritó cuando cayó en cuenta lo que había pasado **—¡NO! ¡NOO!**

Una lanza de brillos escarlata atravesaba la espalda de la hembra galra que se había interpuesto entre esta y el cuerpo de su hijo, lo había abrazado salvándolo de la muerte.

 **—Keith, sueltame.—** El chico no podía ver su triste sonrisa que esbozaba, muy a pesar de que la sangre comenzó a brotar de su estómago humedeciendo el suyo a su vez. **—E-estoy b-bi-en.**

Su cuerpo perdió todo rastro de voluntad simplemente arrimándose al oscuro uniforme de su pequeño.

Que mejor lugar para morir que en los brazos de su hijo.

**—Tranquila, tranquila, te llevaremos con Allura ahora, no te duermas por favor ¡mamá! ¡Resiste un poco!—**

**—Kee-ith—** le llamó. **  
**

Pero lo único que hacía era gritar por ayuda, temía moverse lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de su madre cayera hacía atrás, pero quería ver su rostro. El rostro del mundo que había buscado de niño.

 **—Ella sabrá que hacer, vamos, ven—** balbuceó apretando los ojos 

**—Kei-th—** dijo por segunda vez intentado sobar su mano.

**—Tenemos que irnos.**

**—Keith—** pronunció interrumpiéndolo. **  
**

 **—¿qué?—** sollozó enfocándola por fin, vio como e costaba mantenerse despierta.

Ella trató de infundirle confianza con una media sonrisa.

 **—Ya no hay tiempo—** explicó **—No puedo dejar que lo hagas**

**—Y yo no puedo dejarte morir. No lograré hacerlo sin ti.  
**

Hizo un amague de enderezarse sobre sus rodillas, la tomó por sus hombros para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y llorar amargamente. **  
**

 **—Ss-ii lo hará-as, s-gsi puedes—** apremió, luego su rostro se tornó más serio que de costumbre, sufriendo por unir una palabra sobre otra sin titubear **—Keith, escúchame. No tienes idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer.**

 **—¿que?—** soltó agitado **—¿Por qué me dices esto?**

Lo estaba dejando, se estaba despidiendo ¿por qué le decía esto justo ahora? 

**—Nunca quise abandonarte, nunca quise—** repitió a media voz **—Nunca quise...dejarte—**

Sintió las manos que se deslizaron de sus hombros, heladas. La galra miró al cielo.

 **— ¿Mamá? ¿Krolia? ¡Despierta! mamá vamos, aún puedo salvarte, solo tenemos que...—** saltó poniéndose de pie y arrastrándola por los brazos hacía el hangar donde escuchaba los blasters **—sacarte de aquí—**

No se percató que todo este tiempo había sido observado.

Repentinamente oyó como aplausos se escuchaban estrepitosamente haciendo eco en el corredor y en su alma, Lotor apareció en cámara lenta de una columna enrollándose el cabello y sonriendo cínicamente.

Un cachorro herido que añoraba ser consolado ¿que mejor oportunidad para entrar en escena?

 **—Era muy hermosa—** soltó simplemente acercándose hacia su presa **—¿Que fue lo que pasó?—** preguntó maliciosamente.

 **—No fue mi culpa—** dijo sin importarle estar tan desprotegido. Se arrojó al suelo de nuevo, soltando lamentos y acomodando la frente de su madre en su regazo. **—Trató de salvarme, fue un accidente. No quería que le pasara nada.—**

Keith sintió como Lotor se arrodillaba a su diestra.

 **—Calma, calma, tranquilo—** sosegó Lotor apartándolo de donde seguía aferrado y sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Inconscientemente el menor respondió al abrazó consolador **—Nadie jamas quiere que estas cosas pasen—** Lo hundió más en su pecho cuando el moreno comenzó a hipar **—Pero tu madre a muerto—** El híbrido sacó su rostro del pecho del príncipe y miró al cadáver sabiendo que lo persiguiería hasta en sus peores pesadillas. **—Y de no ser por ti todavía viviría—** Rozó sus viperinos y morados dedos peinando las hebras oscuras. 

¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así?

Keith respingó casi imperceptiblemente aprentando los labios por las palabras del híbrido, y apretó las pestañas haciendo que más lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Lotor las recogió con la punta de sus dedos.

 **— ¿Por qué el dolor es tan fuerte?—** se quejó desviando sus ojos hacia ella.

Lotor lo tomó por la barbilla.

**—Porque era algo real—**

En este momento no pensaba en Shiro, ni en Lotor o en los galras y los alteanos, él la quería de vuelta.

Le apretó su cintura. 

Un escalofrío recorrió su piel por debajo de la tela.

 **—¿Lotor?—** preguntó cuando sintió esos largos dedos subir por lo angosto de su torso.

Keith levantó la mirada donde encontró los helados y azules irises del alto lord, una mirada inhumana que le contaba que no importaba cuan fuerte gritara, cuan duro peleara, no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente.

Lotor tomó su larga melena negra haciéndola a un lado sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de enroscar los mechones entre sus dedos. 

El paladín levantó su mano dispuesto a golpearlo si hacía falta pero eso no fue necesario porque el más alto agarró su muñeca a centímetros de su rostro, con una grácil maniobra terminó de hacerlo voltear y doblar su brazo para inmovilizarlo detrás de su espalda, sintió que se lo dislocaba por lo fuerte que lo jaló.

 **—Basta—** dijo haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante, intentando deslizarse fuera de su tacto.

Pero Lotor ni siquiera estaba empezando.

En ese mismo instante con esos dedos arrastrándose como arañas debajo de sus omóplatos, Keith sostuvo la respiración cuando claramente las finas garras delinearon su espina dorsal cuan larga era, para detenerse a la mitad.

Su sangre se retorcía, y en cierto modo vibró cuando volvió a tocarlo, por la simple repulsión por lo fácil que fue para el retenerlo con su peso sobre su espalda. 

Y a pocos metros estaba el cadaver de Krolia que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, vacíos, muertos, con una sola lagrima bajando por el final de las pestañas que había heredado, la lagrima cayó al suelo acompañada con una gota de sangre en la comisura de su boca.

Su voluntad se escondió en lo hondo de su estomagó y escuchó una pequeña risa grave se escapaba de los labios del príncipe cuando lo sintió temblar. 

**—¿Que ocurre, Keith?—** murmuró Lotor sobre su oído, y suspirando en el recorrido de su lóbulo **—¿Dónde están tus _amigos_ , ahora?— **ronroneó.

En un solo movimiento esas manos rasgaron la tela del uniforme, el moreno jadeo con el sonido del traje rompiéndose. Ahora la espalda de Keith había quedado descubierta. 

**—¿Dónde esta Shiro, ahora?**

**—¡Ya basta!—** repitió con lagrimas de enojo escociendole los ojos, a Lotor le pareció gracioso como le estaba dando una orden entre dientes, paso el dorso de sus dedos por la piel vainilla, mientras este no dejaba de estremecerse, ya no sabía si era por ¿miedo?, o tal vez tristeza... pero esos músculos se tensaron de pura impotencia que le hacía sentir de estar a punto de palpar su piel. 

Keith no le tenía miedo y eso solo lo hizo exprimir la piel bajo sus garras, y por ello el mestizo tuvo que sostener un gruñido apretando los puños.

 **—¿No vas a rogar?—** comentó burlesco sin dejar de enterrar las garras en su carne como si solo fuera algo que comer, Keith cerró los ojos pero solo sirvió para que se concentrara en esa profunda voz **—¿No querías que me detuviera?—** comenzó a deslizar su nariz olfateando la piel expuesta hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cabello. **—Vamos—** animó, aspirando el aroma de su pelo **—Suplicame que pare.**

Pero Keith no lo hizo, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos intentó separarse.

Lotor sabía que Keith no lo haría, quizá por eso le había dado es oportunidad que claramente rechazaría, porque no estaba medianamente listo para escucharlo suplicar por su vida, ¿que se sentiría? Decidió alejar el remordimiento y esos pensamientos concentrándose en la curva de su cuello y apagando los parpados para complacerse de ese olor a juventud, a humano y a la vez a galra. Inhaló con profundidad, y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando algo le llamó la atención. 

**— _no debería sorprenderme_ —** dijo para sí mismo antes hacer gala de lo fuerte que eran sus caninos y sin premeditarlo le mordió el cuello. 

La espalda de Keith se arqueó del suplicio que significó que esos dientes se hundieran en su piel, más sin embargo el enojo con el cansancio habían dado paso a la resignación.

Shiro no llegaría a tiempo, esa mordida, esas garras, ese agarre no era más doloroso de hacerse una idea peor que aquella, no existía ninguna fantasía más allá en la que tal vez nunca vendría, Shiro no vendría, repetía, Shiro no iba a llegar.   
_Que ingenuo había sido, cuando golpeaba la pared de la prisión, casi arañando la celda como si creyera que alguien lo estuviera esperando del otro lado, pero ni siquiera sirvió cuando golpeo puño tras puño, patadas y empujes hasta que su espalda se deslizó quedando sentado y sin fuerzas, porque la puerta no se abrió._

**_—Hola—_ ** _dijo una voz de pronto. Era tan retumbante como el eco y aún así parecía la voz de una niña.  
_

_El sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas buscando el emisor. La luz era escasa pero pudo distinguir una silueta en la esquina del otro extremo._

**_—Esta muy oscuro aquí ¿no crees? ¿No tienes frío?_ ** _  
_

_Se trataba de un niño, que no aparentaba más de seis años con el cabello negro que se confundía con las sombras del calabozo. ¿Qué hacía ese pequeño encerrado? Pero cuando volvió a parpadear la imagen se disfumino, agitó la cabeza por el sobre fuerzo que hizo para ver en la obscuridad, estaba comenzando a alucinar porque de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una estúpida y banal idea, fantaseo con que los demás estaban tratando de traspasar la barrera y que Shiro los dirigía ¿Acaso había podido conquistar el león negro de nuevo? imaginarlo con su armadura puesta como antes solía le brindaba cierta conmoción y nostalgia._

Pero ninguno llegó. Ni Allura, ni Lance, ni Hunk, ni Pidge, y menos Shiro.

Porque cuando de imprevisto la compuerta abrió revelando quien quien era su salvador, fue Krolia la que le sonrió, se tiró a los brazos de su madre, y ella también lo abrazó aliviada de recuperar a su hijo. 

Él creyó que los paladines estaban ahí para ayudar, creyó que le estaban cubriendo la espalda para que ella lo sacara de allí, creyó muchas cosas.

El pandemonio se desató en los pisos superiores con la alarma de que había un fuga en las prisiones. Lucharían si era necesario, morir juntos como madre e hijo, como familia, ese pasado remoto ahora sólo eran colmillos devorando su cuello, esos dedos explorando su piel. 

**—Sii—** jadeó Lotor retirando sus dientes **—Eres mío.—** Tarde o temprano siempre obtenía lo que deseaba.

La había perdido antes, no podía perderla otra vez. En un sollozo llamó a la que le había sido arrebatada.

**_—_ Mamá _~_**


	6. The princess

**—¡Krolia!—** aulló Allura levantándose de un saltó en la cama. 

Respiró entrecortadamente. Sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe sin dejando que la sorpresa la invadiera por completo, y se encontró mirando un punto fijo de la habitación que era la luz celeste de su blaster. Regresó su vista hacía sus pechos que subían y bajaban sin cesar por el furioso latido de su corazón, se llevó una mano a su pecho intentando que su respiración disminuyera y luego se peinó sus mechas cortas hacía atrás sin hacerle caso a la fina capa de sudor que cubría su frente.

Fue algo tan intenso, tan palpable.

Se tomó el rostro entre las manos intentando repetir las mismas palabras de siempre. _Lotor esta muerto, Lotor esta muerto_. 

Y siempre parecía terminar de convencerse así misma de que esas no eran las palabras correctas, sino que _Lotor ¡no podía estar vivo!_ ¿Entonces por qué? La mayoría del tiempo no dejaba que sus emociones interfirieran en su forma de ver las cosas, ¡Pero ahora cuanto desearía hablar con su padre! Y poder contarle sobre sus nuevos poderes y como había aprendido a controlarlos, que pudo seguir sus pasos y llegar hasta el reino perdido de Oriande, poder preguntarle que significaban todos esos sueños que había experimentado después de obtener el don del león blanco. 

No siempre eran los mismos, variaban de vez cuando. Habían veces que veía cosas distintas con personas que no existían a su alrededor, y en otras aparecían sus amigos, todo muy vivido, porque aunque no fueran imágenes completas si se concentraba lo suficiente no se sentía como un sueño. 

Esta vez había sido Krolia. La noche pasada antes de que Keith se marchara, fue Kolivan.   
Y abordo del Atlas todo transcurría más despacio que cuando estaban en el castillo de los leones y cada quien siempre tener algo que hacer, demasiado ocupados para oír las palabras disparatadas de una alteana asustada. Una alteana que había renunciado a su derecho legitimo.

Pero ya llevaba varios meses desde la batalla de Zendack en la tierra que tenía una misma pesadilla. Y esta noche no fue distinta, Lotor volvía, a matarlos a todos. ¿Y de no ser así por qué resucitaría? El príncipe solo podía regresar por una sola cosa, venganza. 

Nada podía dañarla, remembro, no mientras se mantuviera lejos de ser una princesa. Pero cuando Lotor murió, se distancio del equipo casi sin darse cuenta. Ella había confiado en él, ella había caído en la trampa, ella los había vendido. Tan necesitada de amor que se dejó cegar, porque por una vez, alguien la mirara con otros ojos, no como una amiga, no como una princesa, como lo que era, una mujer. Había sido tan sencillo amar a Lotor tanto como empezar a odiarlo. 

Y la noche que había anunciado públicamente que dejaba su cargo, lanzó la corona frente a su espejo haciéndolo trizas y con este, el reflejo de si misma. Viéndose solo a ella, y era demasiada la culpa, la repulsión, para poder aguantar verse, tan engreída, tan buena, ¡tan estúpida! 

Tomo del suelo uno de los pedazos que estaba roto y sosteniéndolo fuerte hasta que sintió que quebraba la piel, lo paso por su largo cabello, y uno a uno fueron cayendo al suelo. Así fue como Shiro la encontró, con el cabello hasta los hombros, encogida y llorando. 

Él se había agachado hasta su amiga y la había abrazado sin decir nada, no porque no supiera cuales eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar -que nada de esto era su culpa-, simplemente en esos momentos era mejor no decir nada. La princesa lloró hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos del capitán. Fue una noche dura y muy larga, se había despertado en la madrugada y Shiro ya no estaba allí, había dejado a los ratones en su lugar, los trozos del espejo estaban en el basurero junto con los rizos blancos de la noche pasada. 

Y un hombre había entrado por la puerta, un hombre de ojos azules que la miraban con preocupación y profundo respeto, con una quijada desencajada aún sin rasurar. Vio a un hombre de brazos gruesos y espalda ancha. Y había vuelto a mirar, y Lance había estado allí, todo el tiempo.

Se dio cuenta que así había sido desde que lo recordaba. Solo estaba. Él siempre había estado allí.

Desde el primer momento en que la despertaron de la criocapsula y la sostuvo en sus brazos. 

Esa mañana había entrado a su habitación agitado por la noticia de su renuncia al trono de Altea.

 **— _Me acabo de enterar._ — **le había dicho con los ojos bien abiertos. 

Todo había comenzado ese día.

Como si seis meses de aislamiento no hubieran sido suficientes para enviar el mensaje; que quería estar sola, nunca dejaba de buscarla.

Un muchacho que había dejado todo por seguirla a ella. Un chico que se había convertido en un hombre tan solo con pasar menos de unas horas en el campo de quintaescencia. El mismo hombre que estaba acostado a su lado.

Lance McClain estaba dormido en su cama, con el pecho descubierto y un sencillo pantalón de pijama, su brazo estirado hacía arriba la perfecta pose para que sus músculos se marcaran. 

Ella recogió sus piernas haciendo que la sabana descubriera la camisola que llevaba y se inclinó un poco para apreciarlo mejor.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, bueno al menos uno de los dos todavía podía. 

Habían pasado cinco años en ese oyó de luz blanca, para mala suerte ella era una alteana y estaba condenada a envejecer más lento que los humanos, por eso Lance ya no se veía como un...como un niño.

Con el dorso de sus dedos acarició las patillas dejando que rozaran la sombra de barba de su mentón, subió un poco más tocando la cicatriz que se ganó en el combate contra Macidus en la ruinas, afortunadamente solo había alcanzado a rozarlo, delineó justo por donde había pasado la espada cortando la ceja a la mitad. Lance se removió en sus sueños volteando el rostro lejos de sus manos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó recordando cuando su madre puso el grito en el cielo la vez que se volvieron a ver, era normal que se sorprendieran de ver el cambio radical, habían pasado un poco más de seis años desde la ultima vez que lo vieron, y hasta ella tenía que regresar la mirada dos veces intentando acostumbrarse a esa nueva apariencia, pero era a Lance a quien más le costaba adaptarse. Empezando por su voz que había cambiado drasticamente y siempre estaba dando carraspeos dando a conocer lo mucho que le costaba acostumbrarse a hablar unas octavas más graves que su antiguo tono juvenil, y era cierto que estaba más alto, al menos dos palmos podía asegurar, ella tranquilamente podía apoyar su cabeza contra su pecho sin necesidad de agacharse. Los huesos se habían estirado y se habían hecho más grandes, ya no se percibían tan liviano, si chocabas contra él en el pasillo de seguro caerías de espaldas al suelo. Si, era fuerte, ella misma lo había comprobado esa noche. 

Cualquiera hubiera rodado por las almohadas y se hubiera fundido con las sábanas junto al cálido cuerpo de su costado, pero ella ya no podría dormir después de ese episodio. 

Se sentó en el borde de la cama poniendo los pies en el suelo. 

**—¿Qué sucede?—** preguntó una voz intransigente, miró de soslayo sabiendo que Lance se estaría despertando en medio de que ella intentaba escabullirse. 

**—Tuve un sueño—**

**—¿Otra vez una de tus visiones?—** dijo en medio de un bostezo.

 **—Ya te lo había dicho—** jugó con sus dedos intentando pasar del tema **—Solo son sueños.**

Lance rodó por la cama hasta donde estaba sentada, tan solo para pasar su largo brazo alrededor de la cintura, mientras hacía que la espalda de ella descansara en su abdomen, un abrazo a medias, pero la reconfortó totalmente.

 **—Entonces si solo son sueños ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama, ah?—** él le beso el hueso de la cadera encima de la tela analizando su expresión ensombrecida clavada en el marco de la puerta, como si estuviera esperando que alguien entrara.

A ella no le gustaba preocuparlo, pero no podía evitar demostrar su inquietud. Por eso trataba de explicarle algunas cosas que cruzaban por su mente y que la tenían tan dispersa, había sido imposible que él no se diera cuenta como su comportamiento cambiaba al despertarse por una de esas pesadillas. Él le decía cosas como que no podían herirla porque no eran reales, pero Lance no era el que veía los presagios de muerte y destrucción.

 **—¿A quién viste esta vez?—** habló de pronto. 

Ella se tensó. 

No le gustaba este presentimiento.

La ultima vez que le había contado a quien había visto, Kolivan no había vuelto de la reunión del consejo, y habían enviado a Keith a buscarlo.

 **—¿Lotor, de nuevo?—** intentó no mostrar demasiado alboroto, porque Allura le había contado de esas pesadillas donde el príncipe volvía de la muerte a matarla. Pero estaba desesperado porque le hablara.

No le gustaba ocultarle cosas, y sabía que él no se lo perdonaría, por eso trataba de hablar con lo que sintiera cómoda, una o dos palabras, aunque tocar el tema de Lotor siempre fue un punto débil para ambos. 

Y fue ese nombre que la sacó del trance repasando el sueño. No podía dejar que el pasado la atrapara, y la alejara una segunda vez de lo más importante del ahora. 

Porque le muy fácil a Lance empezar a pensar que ella aún tenía sentimientos guardados por el galra, aunque este ya hubiese fallecido. Y no se equivocaba, la ira y la decepción ardían con la llama del rencor. No eran sentimientos de bien, porque ella jamás hubiera podido redimirlo.

La princesa bajó la mirada con su sonrisa habitual, nada de pena o sentimentalismo, era sincera pero distante, y le acarició el cabello intentando compensarlo por su actitud.

 **—Keith estaba llorando—** contó y con una de esas palabras la sonrisa se apagaba.

Lance arrugó las cejas, Keith nunca lloraba, o nunca lo habían visto llorar.

**—¿Lo viste solo a él?**

**—No—** contestó **—No estaba solo—** si cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, podía repetirlo una vez más. 

Fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque creía que si no lo decía en voz alta podría ser que nada ocurriese. Sin embargo, la había visto, tan claro como un reflejo en el agua. Vio como el hilo que la unía a la vida se desprendía de las manos de su hijo y como unos extraños ojos azules se apoderaban en desgracia. 

Ella se levantó inesperadamente de la cama sin querer terminar de ver dentro de su mente. 

**—¿A dónde vas?—** no era buena idea que se acelerara después de despertarse tan brusco **—Ven aquí—** le llamó con pereza **—Todavía es temprano, volvamos a dormir. Ellos nos avisaran si algo malo sucede—**

 **—Debo hacer algo—** respondió apresurada mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta anaranjada de Galaxy Garrison. No podía quedarse ahí más tiempo mientras ellos podrían estar en problemas.

 **—¿No puede esperar?—** gruñó en todo el sentido de la palabra cuando Allura prendió las luces.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó hasta él para dejar un rápido beso en la frente.

**—Creo que ya se como de romper el escudo de la nave.**


	7. The hero

Sus dedos se enrollaron cuando intento aferrarse a algo que no fuera el cuerpo detrás suyo pero su agarre se resbalaba por el piso. 

**—No—** jadeó cuando su voz encontró lugar en la sarta de sollozos. Un trágico intento de poner espacio entre el monstruo que lo atormentaba, tocando su cuerpo.

No distinguía si era frío lo que subía por su espalda desnuda o los dedos del emperador.

Lotor dio pequeñas embestidas sobre él haciendo fricción sobre su traje, pero no le era suficiente no de esta forma, no podía joder con un cadáver, no había nada retorcido en un cuerpo con los ojos vacíos.

Se desesperó cogiendo al ser del cuello pero este no dio señales de querer sacar las uñas contra él así que solo apretó el agarre.

Mientras que en la mente del querido Keith buscaba eso justamente una razón para luchar. Se sentía como un bebé, un pequeño niño indefenso, como si fuera de nuevo el huerfano de la tierra y no el que despertó la espada de Marmora, ¿Cómo podía volver? cuando tener nada era suficiente. 

No era dificil sentirse así cuando a pocos metros estaba el cadáver de su madre. Y supo que era ingenuo, siempre corriendo detrás de Shiro, cuidándolo, salvandolo. Pero a su madre, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de lograrlo.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Los colmillos del profanador se apretaron de gusto al sentir que el menor retomaba la lucha por escurrirse de sus dedos. 

Keith se dio cuenta que no necesitaba hallar fuerza o razones, lo necesitaba a él. Entre todo el ajetreo por sacar su respiración de esas garras que habían despedazado sus ropas no necesitaba a alguien que se desnudara con él sino a alguien que lo cubriera, necesitaba un milagro. Necesitaba a Shiro.

**—Shiro-oh—** llamó entre dientes soportando las manos en su cuello, un último lamento desesperado, pataleo cuando ya no sintió aire en su garganta, pero ya toda esperanza cayó con su cuerpo hacía el piso.

**—¡Keith!—**

El príncipe giró sobre sus talones haciendo que su cabello creara una honda en el aire. El capitán de Atlas se presentó, corriendo hacia donde su paladín se tiró de rodillas en el suelo para estar a la par con su cuerpo casi inerte.

**—Vamos Keith, estoy aquí, hey, hey, ¡HEY!, ¡eh! ¡KEITH! ¡abre los ojos!—**

Los miraba desde lo alto como si de una deidad se tratase, sabía que aún seguía vivo pero le gustaba ver a ese imponente guerrero quebrarse.

El peliblanco balanceo de lado a lado la cabeza de chico, palpando su rostro por si de alguna manera llegara a reaccionar, pero el rostro de Keith se balanceaba lado y lado como un monigote. Shiro lo tomó por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda, y se reclinó hasta pegar su cabeza en el pecho, fue un suave latido muy lento y demorada, comparado con él que tenía el corazón a mil por la situación que estuvo a punto de darse si el no llegaba a tiempo. Su cabeza quedó colgando de sus hombros cuando regreso para mirarlo. 

Estaba respirando. 

**—Justo a tiempo—** dijo Lotor como si lo hubiera estado esperando **—Pensé que nunca llegarías.  
**

El capitán lo miró con horror.

**—¿Que fue lo que hiciste?—** gritó con los ojos llameando. El galra ni se inmutó por esa mirada.

**—No te preocupes por él, va estar bien , solo necesita descansar.**

Shiro apretó el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Keith sintiendo que soportaba las ganas de ir contra el mestizo.

**—¡Pudiste haberlo matado!—** acusó.

**—Pero no lo hice—** imprimió una sonrisa que delataba un propósito oculto.

Shiro frunció el ceño sin alcanzar a comprender sus palabras. 

**—Es igual que contigo, Shiro—** explicó **—Estas en mi territorio, y amenazas con robarte a mi prisionero. Y aún así, sigues con vida ¿por qué es eso?—** hablaba como si tuviera el poder para hacerlo desaparecer tan solo si lo deseaba, pero el capitán no pareció amedrentarse ni siquiera porque Lotor comenzaba a cuestionarselo. 

El humano no cedió ante la presencia de este. Tomó con fuerza al pelinegro sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, dispuesto a salir de allí, costara lo que costara. Cogió impulso y se puso de pie tomando en cuenta de que Keith mantuviera constante su respiración.

Lotor no dejó de tomar nota de todo eso, era tan gracioso como en el rostro del capitán se formaba una mueca de angustia y desasosiego.

**—Pobre, pobre Shiro—** fanfarroneó sintiéndose superior en muchos aspectos, sabiendo cosas que antes ignoraba **—¡Mírate! toda una vida soñando salvarlo por tu cuenta, y cuando por fin tienes la oportunidad-**

**—¿Oportunidad?—** interrumpió alzando la cabeza **—¿A que te refieres? Nos enteramos del secuestro hace horas.**

**—¿Horas? Pues el lleva esperando años a que hagas esto.  
**

**—¿Hacer que?  
**

Lotor parecía estar yéndose por las ramas, él solo había venido a salvarlo. 

La frente de Shiro se arrugó desentendido y el semigalra comenzó a reirse tan elegante como era. 

**—¿Qué?—** farfulló perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía **—¿De que te ries?—**

**—Así que no lo sabes—** la mirada perdida que le dedicó solo lo hizó regodearse más, era un tonto.

La curiosidad le pico en la situación menos indicada. ¿Qué era lo que Lotor sabía y él no?

**—¿Qué es lo que debería saber? El es Keith Kogane, paladín negro y líder de Voltron. Lo conozco mejor que nadie, y se que si él estuviera consciente no tardaría en matarte—**

**—Me gustaría verlo tratar—** dijo petulante, es cierto que guardaba un cierta decepción por el reciente fracaso de Keith al enfrentarlo, pero eso solo lo había dejado con ganas de más. **—Pero no tengo tiempo para esto. Entregamelo—** demandó extendiendo una mano hacia el.

Shiro no pensó cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, logrando que Lotor se riera agachando la cabeza.

**—No hagas esto más difícil para mi, paladín. O debería decir ¿capitán?  
**

El galra se estaba tomando toda la situación como una nimiedad, o peor ¡un juego! Como si hablar con su enemigo no fuera suficiente poco ortodoxo se tomó el lujo de seguir desarmado. 

Shiro no era rival para él. Pudo serlo hace mucho, pero ya no más.

**—Corta el rollo, Lotor. Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para esto.**

Pero Shiro no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso, en cuanto Lotor desenvainó su espada y lo apuntó. La punta estaba a un centímetro de su nariz.

**—¿Por qué debería dejarlos marchar?** **—** insistió tan galante como era sin apartarse de su camino. **  
**

**—Ya tienes lo que querías.—** dio por sentado **—Tu gente, tu trono—** numeró **—¿El imperio de los galras no fue lo que siempre quisiste?**

**—Pensaba que me conocías mejor, y si lo hicieras sabrías que soy más ambicioso de lo que parezco. Y por otro lado...Tú no sabes lo que quiero.**

Bajó la espada lentamente sin llegar a guardarla otra vez. Eso le dio a Shiro un indicio, que si le daba la oportunidad Lotor estaría listo para atacar.

**—Pero se que no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, cueste lo que cueste.  
**

**—¿Lo dices por Keith?** **—**

En ese momento la adrenalina bajó. Había olvidado que llevaba al paladín negro en brazos.

**—** **Lo digo por toda la galaxia** **—** declaró. **  
**

Lotor entrecerró los ojos.

**—Que desafortunado, no es lo que a él le hubiera gustado escuchar.**

El terrícola no perdió la confrontación de miradas, a pesar que le dedico una sonrisa arrogante.

**—¿De que se trata todo esto? ¿De Keith o de ti?—** no quería sacar de sus cabales al príncipe, sin embargo presentía que nada de lo que hiciera mejoraría la situación **—¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que tu eres el villano aquí y dejas de hacerme creer que estoy en contra suya, cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que significo para él?**

**—Créeme, el que no tiene idea eres tú—** Shiro se puso alerta por el tono surgente del príncipe.

Los dedos de Lotor cayeron sobre un botón haciendo que, súbitamente, todas las luces magentas y rojizas se volvieron nada con la iluminación de la pantalla de comando que proyectaba un vídeo corriendo.

Pudo escuchar los gruñidos, y los juramento a media voz. De pronto todo negro y en el segundo siguiente una estación.

**—Apágalo—** fue lo primero que dijo cuando la proyección se reflectó. Se trataba de una pelinegro con y una mueca que imploraba que lo que sea que estuviera viendo se detuviese, a horcadas su verdugo parecía gruñir cada que empujaba su brazo con un sable tan delgado como una hoja.

**—Intento mostrarte algo—** explicó.

Era el rostro de Keith, enmarcado con frustración, suplicio, y una lagrima, una sola sobre una marca brillando en su mejilla derecha. 

Era un ángulo tomado desde arriba, de una nariz respingada soltando vahó por la fuerza que implicaba detener lo que sea que estaba sobre él, porque eso no importaba, solo importó el dolor que transmitía en sus ojos, aquellos irises que tan grabados tenía en su cerebro, irises que brillaban cuando bajaba por su cuerpo, ahora, irises que pedían que lo que estaba sucediendo parara.

**—Apágalo—** la voz fue más fuerte esta vez e inconscientemente se acercó hasta la pantalla.

Todo el halo que lo envolvía gritaba que le estaban haciendo daño sin poder tocarlo. Su voz se oyó desde los controles de la nave.

_"—Shiro,-"_

**—¡Apágalo!—** vociferó apartando la vista.

**—Esta es mi parte favorita—** se regodeó él emperador apoyándose en una pared a su lado y señalando la pantalla con su cabeza **—Mira como súplica.**

_"—por favor..."_

**—¿Cuantas veces no lo tuviste así en tu lecho? Pidiendo por más.**

_"—Eres mi hermano. Te amo."_


	8. The mission

El video se repitió una y otra vez. 

Lo que Shiro considerara suficiente para entender lo que había pasado en esa misión.

En un bucle de suplicas y sentimientos a flor de piel. Lo peor era cuando él le decía te amo.

¡¿Cómo?! En un momento así, algo que jamás hubiera esperado que dijera, pero era la situación que le helaba la sangre, y le ponía los pelos de punta. ¡¿Cómo, cuando él le estaba haciendo daño?! ¡Cuando estaba a punto de matarlo! ¡Cuando tenía el sable en su cuello! Cuando le decía todas esas cosas horribles de abandonarlo igual que sus padres. Cuando estaban al el filo de la navaja.

Shiro no lo creía o no quería creerlo, estaba en congelado en esa escena cuando oía las palabras que dijo cuando estaba roto, cuando otra consciencia estaba en su cuerpo. ¿En serio lo amaba después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Porque cuando en el vídeo le decía que lo amaba, lo único que quería era volver a ese momento y poder escucharlo decirlo de sus propios labios.

Había pasado por alto que el alien estaba a metros de ver la misma escena. Lotor no solo lo aburría esa situación tan desafortunada, sino también lo hacía querer entender, ¿que relevancia tenían esas palabras? ¿por qué parecía que lo cambiaban todo? Se arregló su cabello y caminó la distancia para llegar hasta los dos terrícolas.

 **—¿Qué es tan difícil de creer?—** agitó su cuello para analizarlo mejor **—¿No me digas que ya lo habías olvidado?**

El terrano albino cerró los ojos sin llegar a responder. Pero Lotor lo vio, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, pero la suficiente soberbia para no aceptar los sentimientos que Keith le profesaba.

**—Tú y él-**

**—No éramos nada uno del otro—**

Y sin embargo lo habían sido todo. Amantes, hermanos, amigos, confidentes, enemigos, rivales.

**—Es difícil creerte cuando lo miras de esa manera.**

Shiro levantó el rostro por fin mirándolo con los ojos duros como el acero. Eso solo hizo a Lotor sonreír,por esa mirada Lotor sabía que él se preocupaba más de lo que debería del chico, pero ese ceño le delataba cuan confundido estaba y eso lo hacía tornarse enfadado. 

Era en vano querer ocultárselo, ya la gran mayoría de el universo conocía la extraña relación entre esos dos y aun así nadie lo supiera, él tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes para enterarse.

 **—De todas las cosas que pudiste haberme dicho...—** Fijó sus ojos en el rostro de quien llevaba en brazos, cuestionandolo **— ¿Por qué me dices que amas?**

 **—Oh, de amor...solo de eso se trata—** tan solo eran cuatro letras para él, en su vida había conocido el significado de la palabra, no de sus padres, no de sus súbditos, no de sus generales. ¿Que era el amor? ¿Shiro el indicado para responderlo?

_"—Shiro-o por favor, eres todo para mi. Te amo."_

En ese momento Kuron se detuvo. Se detuvo por haber oído _te amo_ de su voz. Toda su cara de un completo monstruo sediento de sangre, se había desarmado, sus ojos lo habían mirado de otra manera.

"— _Sólo déjalo Keith, ya no tienes que pelear nunca más."_ fue lo que dijo, un tono de voz destrozado, sintiendo pena y odio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

¿Porque había dicho eso? Después de haber vuelto, después de volver a besarle, había esperado lo que declaró demasiado tiempo. Cuando veía a través de los ojos de Kuron, no distinguía entre lo que era real o no real, las amistades, los roces, los sentimientos. Pero las palabras que dijo en la cornucopia de esa estación estando entre su espada y la pared eran reales.

No era él, no definitivamente en ese instante no quedaba un trozo de su alma en ese cuerpo, porque si no hubiera sido un clon se desarmaría a sus pies, sino hubiera sido Kuron a quien le dijo esas palabras la historia hubiera sido diferente.

 **—Es suficiente—** declaró Lotor haciendo que el vídeo se reduciera a oscuridad con un solo toque de sus dedos.

El humano no dio señal de escucharlo por lo quieto que se quedó. No estaba listo para escuchar eso viniendo de él, lo había olvidado, o de verdad quiso sacar esa idea de su cabeza. No era posible que alguien como Keith pudiera a amar un alma tan perdida, llena de espinas y solitaria como la suya, un alma que pincha, un alma que no puede evitar lastimar a las personas que están a su alrededor.

Kuron logró lo que él tanto temió oír. Keith lo amaba.

El alien se acercó denotando que no le estaba haciendo caso, detrás de él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro inclinándose para ver la criatura que sostenían sus brazos.

 **—Apártate—** en un sentido muy territorial fue expulsado ese reclamo.

 **—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—** se estaba burlando de él con esos colmillos afuera y el desganado tono. **—¿Vas a matarme si me rehúso?**

Shiro dudó.

 **—Me gustaría verte intentarlo.** **Después de todo los he traicionado en el pasado—** No se daba cuenta como le estaba cerrando las salidas. Quería prender la llama de la lucha, porque sabía que él tenía las de ganar, y de esa forma le sería tan fácil reclamar a Keith sin ningún esfuerzo. **—Adelante...**

La hoja de una daga se apresuró a golpear a Shiro que quedó con el rostro desenfocado por tal rapidez.

 **—Enfrentame—** amenazó, repitiendo el movimiento mucho más letal que la primera vez y esta vez rayando el pómulo. 

Pero el capitán no movió un dedo ni siquiera limpio la sangre de su rostro cuando este le dedico otra de sus mordaces sonrisas, estaba ocupado sosteniendo a Keith, intuía que si lo dejaba caer, ese sería el fin.

Le ardían ambas mejillas y las ganas de devolver el golpe, pero habían aprendido la lección, confiar en Lotor no era una opción.

 **—Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti—** se mofó. Eso solo logró que su sexto sentido despertara de alguna manera, si Haggar también estaba ahí era hombre muerto. **—No eres lo que esperaba.**

**—Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo galra que nos traicionó e intentó matarnos. El mismo que esclavizó lo que quedaba de su pueblo, y los utilizó. ¿Cómo duermes por las noches?—**

Creía que la mejor manera para evitar un enfrentamiento sería contestarle, por muy absurdo que pareciera.

 **—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo a ti—** como si no fueran perniciosos enemigos, solamente hablando **—¿Todavía sueñas con mi madre en tu cabeza?—** el capitán se le esfumó el color del rostro **—¿O eso es después de despertarte pensando que mataste a tus amigos?—** con esa respuesta se entendió que dos podían jugar a este juego

 **—¿Todo es un chiste para ti?—** lo que pasó con Kuron había sido un accidente y era un punto débil y muy serio para él.

 **—Solo si me hace reír. Ustedes dicen que soy un traidor—** levantó la frente orgulloso **—Y si, tal vez lo sea. Pero de algo estoy seguro, hice lo que tenía que hacer—** exclamó. 

**—¿Lo que tenías que hacer? Esclavizaste a toda una civilización, mataste a millones de inocentes.** **  
**

**—¿Inocentes? Todos son culpable de algo** **—** reiteró **—¿Quién juzga quienes malo y quién es bueno? ¿Voltron? ¿Los tuyos que s** **alvan a mil y matan a diez en el proceso? ¿Tú, que asesinaste a cientos de guerreros en un coliseo, campeón?** **—** A Shiro se le erizó la piel **—** **Deberían saberlo mejor que nadie, en la vida hay veces que tienes que hacer algo malo para hacer algo bueno.** **Así que no me hables del bien y el mal porque no te creo.** **Ninguno de ustedes, paladines** **—** sonó como si le hiciera gracia el título **—Está limpio. Todos, tú y tus amigos tienen las manos bañadas en sangre de todas las vidas que han tenido que quitar por una causa perdida.**

 **—Voltron no es una causa perdida** **—** defendió con voz potente **—Voltron es-**

 **—¿Paz?** **—** completó con absoluta picardia **—¿Cuando solo ha traído la guerra?** **—** le reclamó **—Voltron debió quedarse como estaba; una leyenda que fue olvidada. Dejen de creer que es un héroe lo único que los a motivado son razones egoístas.**

**—Nosotros peleamos por los que no pueden defenderse de personas como tú, por los débiles.** **Tú solamente peleas para ti mismo. No eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros.**

**—¿Sacrificarte? ¿Hablas de morir?—** a él no le gustaba para nada esa palabra, había estado muy cerca y era algo que prefería no volver a repetir **—¿Por que habría de morir cuando otros pueden hacerlo por mi?**

 **—Allura tenía razón—** podía esperarlo de cualquier galra, algo en su aura decía que Lotor no estaba cuerdo **—Eres igual a tu padre—** nadie sabía cuan profundo tocaban en el hijo de Zarkon, porque lo comparaban con lo que prometió jamás ser.

 **—¿Eso es lo que crees?—** planteó con la voz rasposa **—¡Yo di mi vida por el futuro de mi pueblo!, y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario. ¿Y tú? ¿Que me dices de ti, Shiro? ¿has dado todo por alguien? ¿has dado todo por _amor_?— **planteó con el mismo tono que el capitán se había cuestionado los sentimientos de Keith **—Solo buscaste la muerte porque no tenías nada que perder, y ahora le temes, porque sabes que podría quitarte todo lo que recuperaste. Pobre, pobre Shiro, tan fuerte, tan valiente, que no es capaz de salvarse por si mismo y otros deben hacerlo.** **¿Que podrías saber tu sobre sacrificarte por alguien? ¡Cuando todo lo que has hecho es esperar a que te salve!**

Un disparo se escuchó en la habitación. 

Shiro había liberado su brazo mecánico disparando hacia la cabeza del mestizo, su respiración estaba acelerada, y se podía notar la cólera en su rictus. Pero había fallado.

 **—No des ni un paso más—** amenazó con las cejas fruncidas.

 **—Pensé que no ibas a atacar—** insinuó sonriente.

 **—Y no pensaba hacerlo.—** declaró apuntando lo más cercano que podía a su pecho **—Pero no voy a permitir que te lo lleves.**

 **—¿Quieres apostar? Dime un precio—** agregó desinteresado, el valor no era problemas para el emperador de los galras, la mayoría querían títulos o hacerse con algún cuadrante, ¿diamantes? ¿naves? el podía dar lo que sea por el capricho de tener a Keith un poco más de tiempo, aunque conocía los intereses de Voltron, un tratado de paz podría ser algo que les interesase. 

**—No estoy aquí para negociar.**

**— ¿Solo sabes decir no?—** preguntó con hastío y cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una menos afable. **—¿A que viniste entonces?**

**—He venido a protegerlo.**

Esta vez soltó una pequeña risa gutural por tal descaro.

 **—¿De él mismo? ¿De su raza? ¿O de la verdad? Lo lleva en la sangre _capitán,_ por mucho que te cueste aceptarlo, no es del todo humano. Y un día de estos va a tener que escoger un bando. Y yo voy a estar ahí para mostrarle. Quiero estar ahí— **remarcó el final alzando la voz **—Porque un día va a mirar atrás y quizá se arrepienta de no haber tomado la decisión correcta.**

La primera vez que se fue Keith tenía quince, desde Kerberos pasaron cuatro en los que nunca pensó que crecería, pero así fue. Aún así...¿ya estaba listo para quedarse con los suyos?

Recordaba que fue lo que sintió cuando regreso a Voltron después de meses de estar con los marmora, de la mano de su madre, con las mejillas afiladas y terriblemente delgado, la misión había durado tres años solamente para sacar a luz esos detalles, las clavículas finas y los dedos alargados, y solo para horas más tarde entrara al campo de quintaesencia envejeciendo otros cinco años más, estos no le habían pegado tan fuerte, pero ese cabello, ese largo cabello había caído tras su espalda como el ala de un cuervo. Y solo eso le bastó para perder la apariencia de un niño, aunque Shiro lo siguiera viendo como uno.

**—No, quiero protegerlo de ti.**

En su pecho una caricia se hizo presente, Keith sólo se había removido batallando por el despertar y había pronunciado un nombre entre sueños.

 **—Shiro—** un jadeo susurrante, pero fue unas gotas de combustible, le bastaron para encender el fuego, la llama de la codicia en Lotor.

Y el ardor en el pecho del ex paladín negro el deseo de protegerlo que alzó la mirada desafiando al emperador.

**—No dejaré que le hagas daño.**

**—No, ese es tu trabajo.**


	9. Extra

**—Se sobre el accidente—** confesó su amigo por una vez menos simpático de lo usual.

**—Si te refieres a Kerberos-**

**—Tú sabes a que me refiero—** encaró, no lo estaba desafiando pero Shiro no entendía que quería decir Matt con todo esto. 

**—Debo suponer que Pidge te contó lo que pasó.**

**—En realidad, fue Hunk—** respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. **—¿cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Recuerdas algo, al menos?—** cuestionó preocupado.

**—No—**

Pero no era cierto. A veces venían imagenes a su cabeza, pero no era algo bonito, nunca lo era, precisamente por ello no trataba de ver más haya de los flashes que se le escapaban.

 **—No lo se, Matt—** resopló sintiéndose incomodo de tratar el tema con su amigo **—Llegue al punto en el que tengo que aceptar que a estas alturas no puedo deshacer lo que hice, y lo peor es que no puedo perdonarme y ellos tampoco pueden olvidar.**

**—¿Qué me dices de Keith? Él parece estarlo llevando bastante bien.**

Shiro sonrió,Keith era un caso a parte al igual que Allura, ellos estaban acostumbrados a que los traicionen.

**—¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?—**

**—No—** negó volviendo a la pantalla desplegable **—Aún tengo algo que hacer.**

 **—De acuerdo—** tomó eso como una apresurada despedida **—Oye, se que esto es ultimo que necesitas oir pero...**

Le devolvió la mirada dejando en claro que quería que prosiguiera.

**—¿Hace cuanto tiempo somos amigos?**

**—No lo se—** admitió **—¿Diez años?**

 **—Desde que te conozco siempre supimos que tu serías el primero en...ya sabes fallecer—** balbuceo sin darle importancia **—Leí todo sobre tu historial médico estabas enfermo, pudiste haber muerto, y de no ser por la quintaesencia-**

 **—Detente ahí—** si se trataba de Holt comenzaría a divagar **—¿Estas diciendo que Kuron?—** no pudo mirarlo a los ojos luego de decir aquel nombre **—el otro sujeto—** corrigió **—¿salvo mi vida? mh—** cabeceó meditando la teoría **—De acuerdo, ¿me salvó para que?**

Matt se hundió de hombros con las manos a la cadera.

**—Habrá que averiguarlo.**

Como respuesta lo único que ocurrió fue poner los ojos en blanco. 

Matt tal vez podía ser la única persona capaz de entenderlo, pero lo dejó descartado cuando vió que jamás podría verle el lado negativo a la cosas. Él no había sido usado, él no había atacado a sus amigos y menos había muerto en el intento.

 **—No me mires así—** se escudó el italiano.

 **—Sabes que quiero creerte—** creer que de toda esta odisea había concedido milagros a su vida pero luego miraba a los paladines, uno por uno, y confirmaba que en las guerras no habían ganadores ni perdedores, ellos eran la viva prueba.

 **—Lo se—** sonrió Matt **—Siempre has necesitado algo en que creer. Desde que Masaki murió ya no eres el mismo—** suspiró pensativo **—Supongo que nos veremos mañana—** se despidió con un gesto de sus cejas y jugando con sus manos **—Oh, y Shiro...—** llamó ya saliendo por la puerta.

**—¿Si?**

**—Siento lo de Adam.**

**—¿Has pensado en que harás cuando todo esto termine?—**

Keith voletó para verlo con la emoción contenida a que le invitara a por alguna razón hacer algo juntos.

 **—No tengo idea. Krolia no tiene planes de quedarse en la tierra—** murmuró pensativo **—¿Y tú?**

 **—No mucho—** se enderezó con pereza **—He pensado en retirarme.**

 **—¿De verdad?—** preguntó asombrado.

 **—Si, lo he meditado bastante y creo que es lo mejor. Esta es la última razón que necesito—** respondió moviendo el brazo mecánico **—No me necesitan después de todo—** declaró sonriendole. **—Te tienen a ti. Esta guerra es más tuya que mía.**

**—¿En serio piensas eso?**

**—Esto es entre los Galras y Alteanos—** habló reflexivo. **—Nada bueno salió de la misión Kerberos y no quiero volver al espacio—** dijo de repente.

**—¿Recuerdas cuando solo pensabas en estar ahí arriba?—**

**—Bueno—** comenzó con un tono mas alegre **—Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces.**

 **—¿De verdad lo han hecho?—** preguntó esperanzado mirándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

Parecía que él tiempo no había pasado. De nuevo estaban los dos sentados en la cima del León Negro, tan de repente el escenario de dolor y sacrificio se había esfumado ahora admiraban el atardecer, viendo cuan poco tiempo les quedaba en la tierra. No, para él todo parecía igual.

**—Por lo menos ya no estás enfermo—**

**—¿Lo sabías?**

**—Adam me lo dijo.**

**—Oh...—** Respondió solamente, haciendo que Keith se sintiera incomodo porque creyó que iría a la tumba de Adam durante el resto de la tarde, se sorprendió que cuando lo estaba esperando.

Se llevó las manos al rostro tremendamente dolido por el recuerdo de su prometido.

**—Lo extraño.**

**—Lo se—** ¿de verdad lo sabía?

_Supongo que al final las personas nunca se van._

**—él sabría que hacer—** agregó sin dejar el tema **—él siempre lo sabía—** no era consiente de cuánto daño le hacía estando tan cerca de él pero tan lejos.

Siguió hablando con la voz más ronca **—Si tal solo hubiera llegado un poco antes...—** apretó tan fuerte la mandíbula que sus dientes rechinaron, se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la chaqueta, pero Keith pudo ver sus ojos suprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. **—Lo amaba ¿sabes?—** confesó y movió las manos desesperado para no seguir deprimiéndose **—Solo que-**

**—Nunca se lo dijiste.**

Shiro asintió tragando grueso. Sentía un cuchillo en el estomagó, una pastilla atorada en la glotis y su espalda suprimida por una mochila llena de cuadernos. Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde el principio.

**—Tampoco pude decir adiós.**

Se lamentó, le costaba respirar cada vez que hablaba sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo.

 **—No es tu culpa, Shiro—** consoló sobando su hombro **—Nada de esto lo es.**

 **—¿Entonces de quién?—** gruñó exasperado.

Después de tantos balbuceos incoherentes parecía furioso ¿Con Adam? ¿O con él mismo? 

No se lo diría pero podría ser que las cosas fueran mejor de esta manera, los hechos se habían dado en las peores situaciones.

 **—Vamos dentro—** apremió, sintiendo un puñal tras su espalda y sin nada mejor que decir **—Todo mejorará mañana.**

En un mes aproximadamente partirían de nuevo a los dominios del león blanco y con suerte apresarían a Honerva. Todos se habían ido a descansar.

Se levantó para ver el desastre que era el peliplanco con su cabello revuelto de tanto restregarlo y venas rojas recorrían su esclerosa como hilos desparramados y perdidos, hilos bermellón que no podía contar, como las veces que se había acostado con Shiro, como las veces Adam lo perdonó, como las veces que Shiro le dijo que sería la última vez a ambos.

Ya dentro del felino mecánico arrimó a su amigo en el duvet que había creado mientras viajaban hasta la tierra observando como lo seguía con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tomó asiento a un costado peinandole su cabello y sintiendo como perseguía esa caricia.

**—¿Cómo sigues?—**

El mayor solo asintió queriendo decir _mejor_ a pesar de no estarlo y vio como el que era su mano derecha le daba la espalda, recargó su cabeza en el final de las sábanas.

**—Keith...¿podrías cantar un poco para mí?—**

Las greñas oscuras se movieron en el aire al escuchar su petición, fueron malos tiempos cuando Shiro le pedía que le cantara siempre lo hacía cada vez que llegaba suspirando pesadamente a su cabaña, lo llamaba para que se sentara en sus piernas. El niño de ese entonces se estresaba al verlo tan frustrado y turbio, odiaba observar en esos oscuros ojos tan amplios como el manto nocturno una tormenta, aunque solo estaba bañados de una gris y suave tempestad.

Declinó levemente su frente, pero no había nada que negar, el siempre estaría ahí para Shiro como él estuvo en un principio.

**_That Arizona sky burning in your eyes_ **   
**_You look at me and, babe, I wanna catch on fire_ **

Sentía como Shiro iba acariciando su mejilla a la par que el trataba de no mirarlo mientras seguía cantando.

**_You found the light in me that I couldn't find_ **

**_So when I'm all choked up  
But I can't find the words_ **

No esbozó ninguna mueca cuando vio de soslayo que sonreía pero sabía que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas. Parecía burlarse de él.

**Every time we say goodbye  
Baby, it hurts**

Sintió una corriente eléctrica lo contagió porque él mayor terminó la frase con él. 

**_When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_ **

Toco sus nudillos, no los metálicos, los de carne y hueso.

**Lovers in the night  
Poets tryin' to write**

En las ultimas letras Shiro movia los labios con las palabras, mientras sus suaves dedos llegaron a parar a sus labios, delineando su curva inferior.

**_But all I really know  
You're where I wanna go_ **

Le tembló la voz en el instante que lo tomaba más fuerte por el mentón para que le clavara la mirada, una que conocía muy bien. 

**_The part of me that's you will never die_ **

Lo hacía sentir que tenía de nuevo doce años, y tal vez más intimidado que a gusto. Pero antes de seguir con el siguiente verso, él más alto ya lo había jalado para ponerlo a ahorcadas sobre sí quedando cara a cara.

 **—Por favor, Keith—** quiso pedirle que se detuviera, que dejara de cantar, que se callara de una puta vez, creía que como antaño un poco de esa dosis le haría sentir mejor , pero en mucho tiempo no oía la voz tan suave de él, y se estaba haciendo daño.

Estaba harto de que siempre fastidiara el momento, pero ya no podía escapar, esta era la realidad, ahora Shiro no estaba con él, Shiro estaba por algún lado revoloteando en los recuerdos con su ex prometido. Después de todo, nada había cambiado, llegaba llorando por su amado prometido a recoger su premio de consuelo y él terminaba desnudo frente a él.


	10. Voltron

**_Crucero Imperial Galra, Sala de mandos inferior._ **

**—No puedes esconderte para siempre.**

La pelea era inminente. Pero Shiro tenía las de perder en el momento que pensó en lugar de correr.

Lo estaba cazando y en esas circunstancias, cuando te tratan como un animal salvaje, tenía dos opciones, pelear o escapar, siempre se había inclinado por la primera, pero mientras Keith estuviera en sus brazos estaba en desventaja.

**—Ni a él tampoco. En algún momento vas a tener que salir, y yo voy a llevármelo.**

Se encogió más detrás de la pilastra, controlando sus respiración.

Las palabras de Lotor se anticipaban a sus temores.

Su instinto le decía que si ponía un pie fuera de esa habitación estaba seguro que Lotor se aseguraría que Lotor lo encontraría, así sea que tenga que quemar toda la nave, para hacerlo salir, porque eso justamente estaba haciendo. 

Arrastrando su espada por el suelo provocando un chirrido metálico por todo el lugar.

Quería provocarlo.

**—¿Crees que lograrás protegerlo? ¿Crees que escapar bastará para que yo lo deje en paz? Podrás huir, y hacer todo lo que este en tu mano para ponerlo a salvo y quizá logres ocultarlo del mundo. Pero jamás podrás ocultarlo de mi, yo siempre voy a encontrarlo.**

Por inercia Shiro apretó el cuerpo del pelinegro contra él suyo. No podían arrebatárselo, no ahora que lo sabía. Tenía que haber alguna forma, necesitaba más tiempo.

Pero lastimosamente las palabras de Lotor eran un golpe contra realidad. No podía quedarse allí para siempre.

Estrepitosamente una de la columnas del pabellón fue tirada a abajo, por el sable de Lotor. Y poco a poco estas fueron siendo reducidas.

 **—Oh, si. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Es la única forma de que salgas de aquí con vida—** continuó con uno melódico **—Tienes que abandonarlo.**

A esto se le sumó una explosión que increíblemente logró desorientarlo de la voz de Lotor, porque él príncipe nunca sería tan banal para usar un arma de fuego. No, esto tenía que ser otra cosa.

 **—¿Pero eso no es lo que siempre has hecho?—** procedió cuando no encontró señales de vida en los contenedores. Su sentido del oído lo guiaba más al fondo del salón, pero si no tenía cuidado de su poder, él mismo quedaría atrapado entre los escombro que provocaría que la misma nave colapsara. Tenía que sacarlo de allí **—¿En la tierra? ¿En el espacio? ¿por qué es tan difícil ahora?**

Shiro no quería ni respirar de lo cerca que estaba. Pronto iba sintiendo los pasos en su dirección, y con más frustración trataba de alcanzar el blaster que mantenía sujeto a su cadera.

**—¿Cuantas veces te mentiste? Dijiste que solo serían unos días y luego se convirtieron en cuatro años. Dijiste que eran hermanos para no terminar usando la palabra amantes. Y luego, él ya había aprendido, todas y cada una de tus sucias mentiras.**

Estaba tan estresado que no tomó en cuenta lo que Lotor estaba diciendo, hasta ahora.

**—¿Creíste que no lo sabía? De como tu fuerte y regia apariencia es solo una fachada.**

Que parara de hablar.

**»De como te encanta follar con jovencitos menores de edad.**

Que cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

**»Podrás engañarlos a ellos, pero no a mi. No eres bueno mintiendo, Shiro, nunca lo fuiste, en especial con aquel chico de la tierra con el que te ibas a casar.**

Se paralizó. Todo a su alrededor desapareció dejándolo en la sumida penumbra.

 **—¿Cual era su nombre?—** preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. **—¿Aidan? ¿Alan?**

**—Adam—**

No era una oscuridad acogedora, era fría y estéril. Y ni siquiera sentía el peso de Keith sobre sus brazos.

Las puntiagudas orejas del semi-alteano se movieron en esa dirección, cuando escuchó el eco propagarse.

Eso era lo que producía la voz de Lotor, te aislaba, sondeaba tus debilidades, te hacía pensar que te ahogabas en un mar de malos recuerdos y que su sola voz, era la isla a la que tenias que nadar para salvarte.

Al principio se había resistido, pero cuando lo dijo...

No podía, ¡No podía saberlo!

 **—¿Acaso es eso lo que quería encontrar acá arriba?—** hincó de nueva cuentael mestizo **—¿Una forma de redimirte? ¿Perdón si acaso?—** siguió tanteando terreno con una sonrisa satisfecha. **—¿En que estabas pensando?—** se burló con una risa maliciosa.

Su cuerpo había caído en espiral y sabía que si no hubiera una pared soportando su cuerpo, nada habría impedido que cayera.

 **—¿Que pretendes, con venir hasta acá? ¿Que quieres demostrar? ¿Que aún te queda humanidad? ¿Que Kuron solo fue un accidente? —** Shiro cerró los ojos. **—Ya no tienes propósito, dejaste de tenerlo hace mucho, tal vez desde que Zarkon murió. No eres ni la sombra del hombre que fuiste—** las palabras de Lotor destilaban odio y rechazo, las unicas emociones que había llegado a conocer desde niño.

**»¿Y aún así piensas que tienes oportunidad contra mi?**

Lotor rió con ganas haciendo estallar el camino que daba a las mazmorras.

El capitán sabía que no mentía. No podía vencerlo.

 **—Sigue soñando, Shiro. Ve y sueña que logras rescatarlo, y que vives para contarlo—** parecía una orden desesperada **—Sueña, como yo lo hice cuando me creyeron muerto—** suplicó sarcásticamente **—Sueña intensamente como yo lo hacía cuando ponía mis manos en el cuello de esa pequeña castaña, hasta rompérselo—** el príncipe saboreaba cada palabra. Y el humano tembló de imaginar la imagen de Pidge entre las garras de Lotor **—Sueña que mis garras se clavan en esos ojos mortalmente azules—** visualizó a Lance gritar de dolor **—De como mi espada quebraba las costillas y perforaba de una coraza amarilla, de como lentamente empujé hasta el final, hasta que el mango chocó contra su cuerpo—** los ojos de Hunk quedaban abiertos en una mueca escalofriante y de su boca solo podía botar sangre. **— Me tomé la libertad de imaginar cada una de sus muertes. Dolorosas, abrumadoras, y lentas muy lentas.Y a tu querida Allura, no te imaginas el destino que tengo preparado para ella.**

Cruel, era simplemente cruel. Despiadado. Una venganza que se había cocido hasta el punto de la ebullición.

 **—Pero tú. Tu eres diferente.—** no entendía como en primera instancia podía sonar tan aterrador y luego simplemente interesado, y hasta curioso, y luego repentinamente volvía a tornarse sombrío **—Vas a morir, Shiro. De la misma forma en que lo hice yo. Solo.**

Y entendió un detalle que había pasado por alto, Lotor volvió, y no solo de la muerte, sino también del campo de quintaesencia, allí donde la bruja Haggar obtuvo sus oscuros poderes. 

**—Pero** ** _él_** **no merece esto—** ya no hablaba de él **—No—** declaró **—Debieron haberme matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Pero él no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?**

Por fin encontraba algo en lo que estar de acuerdo con Lotor.

¿Por qué?

 **—Él me dejó ahí. Sin un golpe de gracia. Entre la vida y la muerte—** Y en ese momento el suelo a sus pies se agrieto, por la potencia que había dejado caer su espada **—Como si el abandono fuera el castigo más grande que hubiera conocido, peor que una tortura, peor que morir.**

Toda la nave trinó por la fuerte energía que venía acumulada desde los niveles inferiores, donde el emperador ardía en llamas moradas dejando una hilera de fuego con cada paso que daba.

 **—¿Y tú? ¿Estás listo para morir, una segunda vez?—** Por mucho que Lotor sabía que Shiro no respondería de verdad estaba interesado en su respuesta. Morir por él, sonaba demasiado bien **—¿Morir, sabiendo que no pudiste salvarlo? ¿Morir, sabiendo que se quedará conmigo?—** agudizó el oído, porque tan solo esas palabras podían convertirse en un detonador.

Naturalmente Lotor no podía dejar pasar la ocasión de reirse de él.

 **—Se que estas pensando, capitán—** cantó Lotor **—Como alguien como** ** _yo_** **puede querer a alguien como él.**

Ahora ambas manos tomaron las espada, porque entre más fuerza, más pronto todo acabaría.

**—¿Que qué ganaba secuestrándolo,** **_alguien_ ** **que lo tiene todo?—**

La idea simplemente era retorcida.

 **»Pues tal vez no lo tengo todo—** esta vez lo escuchó más cerca. **—Tal vez soy igual que tu.**

 **—No, no somos iguales.**

Los pasos del galra pararon en seco. Lo había oído a sus espaldas y con la respiración agitada, de ese laberinto solo uno podía salir vivo.

Shiro tuvo que decirlo, fue en error, pero no encasillaba la idea de que tuviera algo que ver en él. El capitán había estado con él desde que era tan solo con crio, en algún momento había dejado de verlo como el chico que llegaba a casa después de alguna pelea en el colegio sin embargo aun pegado a su pecho tenía todas la intenciones de hacer sonar las palabras del mestizo como una locura, aunque él hubiera cometido la misma años atrás.

 **—¿Por qué? ¿Porqué eres el bueno de la historia, será?—** ahora solo hablaba para él **—** **tú lo usaste, le mentiste y luego simplemente te marchaste ¿Y yo soy el malo?** **Sigues pensando que** **eres un héroe, pero solo eres un experimento de laboratorio que salió mal. Un error—** un pilar fue cayendo con cada pausa que dio. **—No eres nada.**

Lotor tenía razón, sobre todo. Se había quedado sin un motivo para pelear.

¿Pero como luchar cuando sabes que no hay nadie esperándote en la tierra? Sabiendo que Adam jamas pudo perdonarte, y tu nunca pudiste decirle adiós.

¿Cómo luchar cuando todo lo que defiendes y proteges parece haberse vuelto tan pequeño comparado con que él regresara a la vida?

¿Cómo seguir peleando cuando ya no hay esperanza para tu maltratada alma?

Cuando has dado todo por el universo y este no te ha regresado nada, más que muerte.

 **—Keith está mucho mejor sin ti. ¿Así que por qué no les haces un favor a todos, Shiro?—** el tono iba subiendo hasta rayar la total histeria **—Y haces lo que mejor sabes hacer—** redobló con un sátiro tono **—Dejarlo.**

En ese instante la mano de Shiro se cerró en torno al mango del arma.

Ahora no pensaba con raciocinio, no, el tenía una sola idea en la cabeza. Dispararle al emperador en medio de la frente, no importaba el como, no importaba la situación. Lo quería muerto.

 **—Pero se que no lo harás, no porque seas orgulloso, no porque sea tu deber llevarlo de regreso ¿sabes por qué lo se?—** Lotor parecía conocerlo más que él mismo **—Porque estas enamorado de él.**

Lotor no sabía de lo que hablaba. 

Las veces que había frecuentado a Keith partían desde su presentación en Galaxy Garrison. Si, se lo había follado,necesitaba escuchar gritar a ese niño para olvidarse de Adam, de Masaki, o de que estaba enfermo. Era impensable que alguien se enamorara en esas condiciones tan particulares.

En donde el deseo se antepone del amor. Y la felicidad es un lujo.

Pero Keith lo amaba, eso fue lo que dijo. Todo lo que había hecho, todas las veces que lo había salvado, todas las veces que dio su vida por él, siempre había pensado que era como en los viejos tiempos, Keith daba todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero no, había sido porque lo amaba.

 **—¡Es tan estúpido que podría llegar a sonar romántico! Ambos se estaban enamorando mientras el otro no tenía ni idea y ese amor es justamente lo que te matará—** decretó **—Porque aun guardas un secreto mucho mayor que tu miedo a la muerte, y ese es** ** _perderlo_** **.—** Estaban a metros de distancia. Lotor ya podía saborear la sangre y el sudor de Keith. **—Y por eso morirás. Morirás, sabiendo que él se casará con el emperador de los galra, con el hijo de Zarkon y Honerva, con el mestizo que te matará, a ti y a todos tus amigos.**

Lotor estaba demente, había perdido la cabeza. Pero algo le decía que no estaba bromeando.

 **»Así es, Shiro—** se jactó **—En tus brazos llevas el futuro regente de los galras—** A Shiro le hervía la sangre, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. **—Mi consorte.**

Keith, _su_ Keith. Sentado sobre ese trono maldito.

**»La idea tiene su encanto ¿no lo crees?**

Estaba tan ido, entre el pasado y el ahora, que no se percibió como una ola de niebla se acercaba bajo sus pies, Lotor lo había encontrado y lo estaba encerrando.

**—¿Por qué haces esto?**

**—Porque tal vez quiero lo que** **_tu_ ** **tienes.**

**—Es solo un niño.**

**—** ** _Eso_** **jamás te detuvo—** ironizó, porque ya estaba harto de una doble moral, o simplemente porque no toleraba la idea de que llegara a pensar que el podía ganar esto. **—Además, ya es tarde para eso—** aseveró **—El vinculo ya esta hecho.**

Sus brazos se volvieron más pesados, y sintió como Keith se accionaba intentando despertar. Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.   
No había reparado en su traje rasgado por la mitad, estaba demasiado concentrado en preocuparse si seguía respirando que nunca se planteó la idea de que él lo había tocado.   
Allí en el lado posterior de su cuello, dos marcas de incisivos, los colmillos de un galra.

 **—Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo—** dijo una voz masculina detrás de si **—Keith es mío.**

**_Estación ATLAS, hangar de los leones._ **

El joven cubano no hacía más que pulir el blaster en intentos de opacar su preocupación.

Los galras habían jugado sucio como siempre tendiéndole una trampa al líder de Voltron, pero que podía esperar de esos seres, eran tiempos de guerra después de todo.

Pero los galras no podían seguir luchando sin un líder. Y si la bruja estaba detrás de todo esto sería mejor ir con cuidado. Por eso enviaron a su mejor opción.

Si alguien podía infiltrarse entre los galras, esa era Krolia, que como era de esperarse se había ofrecido para la misión.

- _Ella no irá sola_ -, les dijo Shiro.

Nadie se esperaba que, él capitán, dejara su mando para algo tan trivial como una misión de extracción. Pero Allura tenía razón, si no eran ellos ¿quienes?

 _Siempre hay una forma_ \- o eso había dicho Coran, porque todos pensaban que de nada servía tener a los infiltrados si no había una forma de infiltrarse. Y de eso se encargó Pidge, de encontrar una forma. Fue una brecha, casi una fisura, no lo suficientemente grande para un transbordador, pero si para una capsula. Así lo decidieron.

Fue más rápido de lo que pensó, era de esperarse tratándose de Keith, aunque todos en la junta estuvieron de acuerdo porque recuperarlo era lo primordial, no porque lo veían como los paladines y la princesa veían a Keith, como su amigo. Para ellos solo era un símbolo, el paladín negro, el líder de Voltron y no podían darse el lujo de que alguien de esa posición estuviera en manos enemigas.

Y así, Krolia y Shiro fueron al rescate.

Porque ellos dos eran los únicos que podían lograrlo, y regresar vivos.

Pero ya habían pasado horas, y nadie se ponían en contacto con la estación.

Y todavía estaba el hecho de que _si algo salía_ mal solo podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¡Nada! No podían hacer nada mientras el escudo estuviera alzado sobre el crucero.  
¿Y si algo de verdad salía mal?

Cabeceo ligeramente dejando reposar su arma, la tomó estirándola hacía abajo formando la famosa espada alteana y comenzar de nuevo el mantra de pulir ahora el doble filo. Eran Voltron, por favor, ninguno de los paladines había muerto en las misiones hasta ahora, bueno a pesar de Shiro, pero hablaban tan solo de jóvenes casi niños contando a Pidge, ¿Entonces porque sentía que la suerte se les acababa?

Intentó pensar que todo tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, y que tal vez no habían señales de ambos porque un simple señal pondría en riesgo la misión.

Tal vez solo estaba siendo pesimista. Haría como todos los cinco y le echaría la culpa a haber pasado tanto tiempo en esa grieta de quintaesencia.

La paladín verde había explicado que durante el tiempo que lucharon contra Lotor en el campo de quintaesencia no habían sido segundos. Los cinco años que creyeron que fueron cinco minutos los hicieron envejecer, a Hunk había aumentado en estatura y masa muscular su rostro ahora lucía una leve barba de la que tanto se pavoneba, a Pidge al igual que a Keith les había crecido el cabello exorbitantemente, y ella era un poco más alta de lo usual, pero tenía que volver la mirada dos veces para ver lo que había sido desde el principio; una chica. No habrían más efectos colaterales, que la apariencia física, o bueno, eso decía Allura.

Y aún estaba ella.

De todos, creía que el spot estaba en la princesa.   
Atribuía que le prestaba más atención porque se trataba de justamente de ella y quería equivocarse pero sentía que el cambio venía desde adentro, y bueno también porque los alteanos no envejecen al mismo ritmo que los humanos.

Era completamente igual, después de todo, el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en el castillo durante la guerra la mantuvo congelada, congeló sus años, congeló su rostro en todos esos siglos que nunca envejeció. Pero a pesar de que su juventud parecía intacta, el hecho era que Allura estaba más hermosa de lo que pudo imaginar alguna vez. En definitiva ya no era la florecita que Alfor quiso resguardar en la criocapsula. Con su cabello corto salpicado de hondas, sin una corona en su frente, sin dar ordenes al resto, sin poses, sin títulos. Pero parecía que todos la seguían considerando de la realeza. Pero ella no se rendía, rogaba con paciencia que dejaran de llamarla Princesa, aunque Coran se mostro en desacuerdo al principio luego pareció comprender que ya no tenía una Altea donde gobernar.

Además siempre había sido la más madura de los siete cuando estaban en el castillo ¿por que no decir que la única? Pero...¡renunciar al trono! Ninguno lograba entender el porque, excepto Keith que no había discutido esa ocasión, simplemente diciendo que ella tendría sus motivos.

No era algo que le disgustara, en absoluto, pero no paraba de hacer responsable al único hombre que pudo penetrar en el corazón de cristal de la alteana, alguien por el que ella había puesto los sentimientos antes que el deber, ¿y a cambio, cómo le pagó el?

Allura no merecía alguien que la buscara por su posición.

Allura no necesitaba a alguien que la llamara princesa porque así le fuera impuesto.

Allura merecía algo mejor.

Dejó su Bayard en la esquina y se tumbó a un lado de Kosmo que no había parado de hacer lloriquear y aullar desde que Keith se había marchado. En primera instancia la loba fue su única opción porque era la unica criatura capaz de teletransportarse entre el espacio, pero por alguna razón el campo de fuerza le impedía cruzar al otro lado.

 **—No te preocupes, linda—** acarició detrás de las orejas, y Kosmo apoyó su hocico en su regazo **—Pronto los tres volverán.**

Sin embargo sentía que no podrían esperar demasiado, con ese último pensamiento las compuertas se abrieron.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando.

 **—¡Lance! es hora—** Allura llegó con una de las tabletas de Pidge en las manos **—El campo alteano se quebró, podemos abordar el crucero—**

 **—Lo lograste ¿verdad?—** Ella solo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo. Era difícil contrastar al nuevo Lance con el antiguo sobre todo cuando cruzaba los brazos descubiertos por encima de su pecho mirándola taimado, él no se daba cuenta pero el cambio en él, había sido brutal **—Lotor tenía razón, Oriande era para ti, no para él.**

 **—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?—** le sonrió evitando tocar el tema del príncipe.

 **—Distraerme, para evitar pensar-** se levantó para llevarla hasta sus brazos redondeándole el rostro con sus dedos, poniendo en orbita su universo.

 **—¿pensar en qué?—** quisó saber un poco distraida por la caricia.

 **—En Voltron, en ti, en nosotros—** le encantaba haber crecido lo suficiente para ser mucho más alto que ella. **—Todo a ido muy rápido, hemos cambiado tan drasticamente que a penas nos reconozco.**

 **—A mi me gusta tu barba—** sabía que no se refería a eso pero no desaprovechaba la ocasión para delinearla con sus alargados dedos.

 **—Sabes lo que quiero decir—** dijo quitándose las manos de encima, sentía que quería evitar tocar el punto por como lo miró inquieta. Pero no podía seguir guardándose sus preocupaciones en el fondo del estómago. **—Siento que no todo de este asunto a sido para bien, Pidge solo tiene quince y parece de veinte, Hunk no esta mucho mejor. ¡Y keith...! Bueno Keith no parece mucho mayor, pero eso es solo porque es mitad galra, pero se ha alejado del grupo...más de lo normal.**

 **—¿En serio de eso querías hablar?—** sonába igual que su madre, ya sabía descifrar cuando estaba asustado **—¿De la apariencia de los paladines?**

 **—¡Si! bueno...no exactamente—** se rascó la nuca intermitente **—Me refiero a que** **¿Crees que estemos listos para más?**

 **—¿Más? ¿Mas qué?—** dijo alzando una ceja **—¿Más cambios o más responsabilidades?**

 **—Es una buena pregunta—** sonó tan inestable como cualquier adolescente, solo que él ya no lucía como uno **—Yo creo que ambas—**

Ya se arrepentiría de preguntar algo que sonaba como una niñería más tarde, no quería aparentar ser un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Y Allura viéndolo con ternura, entendía muy bien el miedo a perder. Porque esto no era un juego, nunca lo había sido con Lance.

 **—Lance, cariño, tu lo sabes mejor que nadie que nunca estuvimos listos, ¿o tu esperabas que** ** _blue_** **te escogiera como su paladín?** — él dejo intento que esa voz fuera su faro, su ancla— **¿Crees que Shiro estaba listo para morir en el león negro? ¿Qué Keith alguna vez creyó ser mitad galra, que encontraría a su mamá en otra galaxia? ¿O Pidge estaba preparada para que dieran por muertos a Matt y Sam? Inclusive Hunk hasta este entonces no esta preparado para dejar a su familia, hemos crecido a los ojos de todos pero aquí—** reposo la palma de su mano en el pecho del latino **—seguimos siendo los mismos.**

**—¿Qué pasará cuando esto acabe Allura? Cuando estemos en la tierra y existan más problemas ¿volveremos a tomar las armas, a llamar a los leones, a defender el universo?**

**—Creo que hemos dado todo lo que ha estado en nuestra mano por el universo.—** sonrió débilmente **—El precio que hemos tenido que pagar a sido demasiado alto. Y creo que para ese entonces ya estaremos demasiado viejos—** aseguró estrujando la amplia espalda del paladín envolviéndolo con lo que alcanzaba de sus brazos que ya no era tan escuálida como antes.

No le extrañaba saber, que el haber crecido físicamente no eliminaba todas las inseguridades de las que tanto se ha caracterizado; un _todo estará bien_ a veces no era suficiente si se trataba de Lance.

 **—A prisa, no se en cuanto tiempo vuelvan a activar las defensas—** dijo soltándose para proseguir con el plan.

 **—Bueno linda...-** el trigueño se froto las manos impaciente, ubicándose frente a la loba que lo miró con la cabeza inclinada **—Llegó la hora.**

Lance miró a Allura dándole paso, ella ya sabía que hacer.

La muchacha se colocó a la altura del animal acuclillándose, y de sus dedos brotó una suave escarcha celeste, lo sopló hacía la loba susurrando:

**—Ve por él, Kosmo. Ve a buscarlo. Tráelo de vuelta,** **_salvalos a todos_ ** **.**


	11. The man

**—Adam me dejó—**

Keith tragó esas palabras como un limón sin cascara, las mastico, pero no las disfrutó.

 **—¿Qué paso esta vez?—** dijo irguiéndose sobre él, tomándole el rostro en sus manos.

 **—Discutimos—** respondió mientras se zafaba de sus caricias y se levantaba del sillón.

 **—Siempre pelean, empiezo a pensar que tengo algo que ver con ello—** dijo amargo cruzándose de hombros.

 **—Discutir no es lo mismo que pelear, ya te lo había dicho. No Keith, no es culpa tuya, es culpa mía,suelo ser un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo—** balanceó sucabeza tratando de dispersarse y miró a través del vidrio. Desde la ventana el árbol se movía con rudeza a compás del viento, pero más pesada fue su exhalación, lo que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Adam se desvivía por Shiro, en muchas ocasiones pensó que moriría antes de dejarlo, claro que el pequeño no sabía que existía un límite, amor propio le decían, y Adam estaba harto. Keith no alcanzaba a comprender ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría a Shiro? tal vez era como las otras veces, ya había pasado que no tardaban en volver. Sin embargo, había algo en el rosto del mayor que decía que regresar ya no estaba en sus planes.

Pero es que era tonto de solo pensarlo, porque Keith veía a Shiro como la mejor persona del mundo, lo había apoyado cuando dudaron de él, se había quedado cuando todos en su vida se habían marchado. 

El oficial en cambio tenía un concepto propio completamente diferente, era estupido haber creído que Adam se casaría con él, ¿Quien quisiera hacer el resto de su vida una mierda con él a su lado? Había perdido la esperanza de que en algun lugar no muy lejano existía alguien que bajaría hasta los confines del infierno de el que él estaba surcando. No importaría el precio, ¿lo hacía humano no querer dar nada a cambio? Vivía lo más que podía, alcanzaba la cima las ocasiones que fueran necesarias solo así no lo privarían de dejar su legado. 

¿Y Keith? Un día como hoy, un día como todos a las seis, pasaba más tiempo en el cementerio que en su propia casa, eso acabaría cuando entrara a la academia. No tenía a nadie más que él, decirle solo aumentaría el hecho de que él tampoco duraría para siempre. Ninguno de ellos sería eterno. 

**—¿Cuantos años tienes, Keith?—** dato que trataba de olvidar frecuentemente. Seguía dándole la espalda.

 **—Ya tengo quince—** confesó intentando ver el punto de la conversación. Y caminando a paso lento para estar a su lado. 

**—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?**

**—Me gusta esta casa Shiro—** dijo lo mismo que la ultima vez. Siguió con la mirada todo el salón, una casucha de madera de dos pisos y una habitación pero era el único recuerdo que tenía de Jay. Su madre había vivido ahí eso era lo más viejo que recordaba que le había dicho su padre, y no estaba listo para dejarlo por un pequeño apartamento en la central de Arizona. La clase de cosas que Shiro no entendería porque él siempre lo había tenido todo. Tal vez era una de las primeras cosas de las que se negaba con él, vivir juntos. Y cuando a lo que sea le decía que si, ahora había sido difícil aceptar un no por respuesta.

**—Solo será por un tiempo, lo prometo.  
**

Le enarcó las cejas.

 **—¿Por qué?—** parecía más maduro para su edad. **—Siempre estas yendo y viniendo.**

 **—¿Ahora necesito un motivo para cuidarte?—** había pasado todo el día enojado no deseaba enojarse con él ahora ¿Facilitaría algo las cosas que viviera con él? Aunque llevaba dos meses quedándose con él hasta la mañana siguiente.

Keith lo quedó viendo conociéndolo demasiado para su propio bien. 

**—Se cuando mientes Shiro.**

_"¿En serio no le vas a decir?"_

¿Y para qué? Decirle que tenía los días contados por una degeneración, estaba enfermo maldita sea, no saliendo de rehabilitación, decirle que quizá muriera en el transcurso de _esa_ misión ¿Para qué se sintiera obligado a contarle quien era el dueño del nombre grabado en esa tumba? Y había algo que le decía que había secretos que él mismo no conocía, llanamente existían preguntas que Keith ni siquiera podía responderle.

 **—Actuas igual que él—** se apartó en dirección contraria tirándose al sofá una vez más. El moreno quedó parada frente a él.

Era eso, ahora que existía la posibilidad de que Adam no apareciera en su panorama lo comparaba, estaba pasando algo, no sabía si tenía que ver con su ahora ex-prometido.

 **—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?—** Shiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ¿desde cuando Keith se tomaba esas molestias? Anteriormente hubiera salido por la puerta en el mismo instante que comenzaba con sus interrogatorios, igual que hacia con Adam.

**—¿Shiro?**

**—¡Nada!—** soltó molesto **—¿Es tan malo querer que estés esperándome cuando llegue a casa?**

Su ceño se amoldó, es mejor decir que todo en Keith se amoldó cuando escuchó esas palabras. 

**—¿Me convierte en un idiota desear lo mejor para ti?—** la cabaña estaba ubicada a más de cuarenta kilómetros de la villa más poblada, no era normal en él haber pasado algunas noches pensando en esa distancia, preguntándose si alguien se hubiera atrevido a meterse a la casa.

 **—No—** admitió sintiéndose peor de lo que imaginaba **—Solo te hace sonar como un tonto—** intentó bromear sonriendo para él pero este no le devolvió el gesto **—Lo siento, fue mi error, no debí haber cuestionado tus motivos—** ¿por qué siempre complicaba más el problema? **—Es solo que aún no estoy listo para dejar este lugar.**

**—Si es por Adam después de hoy no creo que regrese al edificio.**

**—No, no es por Adam—** mintió, pues de cierta parte también él también era una de las razones. 

**—Consideralo—** Shiro persistió **—Sería bueno que te decidieras antes de mañana.  
**

 **—¿Mañana?—** ¿tan rápido? quedó viendo al azabache con expresión dudosa **—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa mañana?  
**

 **—¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar vestido así en la casa?—** cambió de tema súbitamente amedrentandolo. 

Lo señalo de arriba abajo haciendo que Keith intentara estirar la playera para que cubriera lo que podía sus piernas, y Shiro pareció enojarse aun más por eso. No vivía ahí y pasaba más tiempo que en su propio departamento y sentía que eso era peligroso.

No huyó cuando se acercó para sentarse en sus piernas, el lugar más seguro que había conocido en toda su corta vida. El regazo de Shiro.

 **—¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro—** preguntó inocente. Había llegado a la covacha más molesto de lo normal.

 **—Eres tú—** no muy convencido de tomar el tema con seriedad comenzó a sobar una mechas del cabello de Keith, así sea para distraerse **—Tú me pones así—** por si antes no había quedado claro Keith no llevaba nada más debajo de esa holgada y gruesa remera. Palpaba cuan fresca estaba esa piel bajo sus muslos, aun con los vaqueros puestos, y la chaqueta del cuartel, una camiseta debajo, numeraba cuantas prendas tendría que perder camino a la cama, o si era optimista quedarse en ese viejo sillón. Y de repente sintió mucho calor. **—Primero el examen de ingreso, luego la pelea de este semana con Griffin, y ahora esto. No se que voy a hacer contigo, Keith—** pasó los dedos por la linea de la mandíbula, dibujando hasta su barbilla y palpando el rastro carecedor de vello.

 **—Lo siento—** se disculpó por consecutiva vez colocando su cabeza en su pecho, porque era desechable y no soportaría que él lo alejara. **—Se que te preocupas por mi, aunque—** una mano se deslizó tanteando el terreno debajo de la tela, reprimió un temblor involuntario **—¿Shiro-ooh!—** cuando sintió los labios sobre su cuello ya era demasiado tarde.

 **—Solo déjame cuidarte—** susurró en su oído.

Era un chico impulsivo, rebelde, tenaz, todos lo conocían así, pero Shiro lo tenía ronroneando como un gatito. 

**—Q-que—** titubeo cuando subió su boca cerca del nacimiento de su cabello **—¿Que quieres?—** remató en un jadeo que murió en el instante que Shiro lo invadió en su boca, comió sus labios y los mordisqueo, se movió al compás de la danza que él marcaba. Un profundo beso, que lo dejó soñando con más cuando él se separó.

Quería cerrar los ojos y perderse en ese suave cuello, quería vagar sus manos y arrancarle esa camisa de encima, para cometer ese mismo disparate en el que estaba pensado hacer debajo de esas largas pierna y prietas nalgas con un cuerpo así de bueno conocía porque era ilegal, quería jalar su oscuro cabello y descifrar de una puta vez de que color tan extraño eran sus ojos. 

**—Quiero olvidar—** susurró en sus labios. Olvidarse que tuvo algo con Adam, olvidarse que su vida dependía de la pulsera que mantenía en su muñeca, olvidarse que Keith tenía quince años.

_Lovers in the night. Poets trying to write_

**—Hazme olvidar—** suplicó para una vez más asaltar esa boca, que lo recibió tan cálida y dispuesta. 

Keith había planeado esperar a que Shiro se clamara un poco, al parecer necesitaba una medicina más fuerte. A la mierda- pensó Keith mientras subía las manos para que le sacara la playera. 

_We don't know how to rhyme. But, damn, we try_

Keith no negaría que también lo deseaba, el quería lo que Shiro deseara, y si follar es lo que quería el se lo concedería. Realizó un sensual movimiento enrollando sus piernas a las caderas de Shiro, facilitando las cosas entre ambos, no tenía mucho tiempo si seguía besándolo de esa manera tan posesiva hundiéndose más en los cojines. Bajando por la ruta que conocía de memoria terminó sobando la espalda baja del moreno, y así las deslizó lo suficiente para sentir los gluteos encajar en sus manos callosas, Keith jadeo al tacto abriendo más la boca para no parar de besarlo, y cuando los apretó escuchó un gemido ser susurrado contra sus labios. Sus labios se movían al ritmo que sus manos sobre su piel, primero decayendo y después alzándolo a punto de caer sobre el suelo.

Los volteó en una no muy sutil, cambiando de posiciones y así poder tener el control. Así a su vez el moreno pudo cerrar el espacio para chocar sus frentes, y cerró los ojos por estar tan cerca de besarlo. Shiro se encragaría desde aquí.

Y así lo hizo cuando le separó las piernas con la rodilla, se puso a horcadas acomodándose bruscamente para pegarse a pecho y lamer todo el camino desde su ombligo, el menor cerró sus parpados concentrándose en sentir en lo que más pudiera esa lengua sobre su piel. El contraste húmedo erizaba cada parte cubierta por una fina capa de vello casi invisible.

Tragó grueso evitando ver más allá de el abdomen bien tallado por esos abdominales, alzó una mano para tocarlos, Keith era más pálido que él, por eso Shiro podía detectar cualquier rasguño o marca, incluso si buscaba en los lugares corrector percibir una sombra de los de la semana pasada.

 **—Ñngg—** removió su cuerpo y sus manos se aferraron a los almohadones cuando sintió que paraba donde nacían sus costillas, pasando solo una amarga caricia en su pezón. 

Shiro sonrió por fin en todo eldía por solo escucharlo y enterró su nariz en su vientre aspirando esa piel tibia. El menor dejó que sus dedos escaparan a el cabello corto del más alto y enredó sus manos. Un jadeo nació de lo más profundo de sus pulmones cuando engulleron su erección por completó. Gimió cuando la boca bajó por el tronco, enrolló los dedos de sus pies en el mueble y los dedos de sus manos en la mata de cabello, impulsándose cada vez que subía y apretaban su glande. 

Shiro no dejaba de hacer cae su boca, abrazándolo con el calor de su lengua, lubricandolo y sintiendocomo el flácido miembro crecía dentro de su cavidad bucal. 

**—Para, pa-ra—** chilló porque ya no soportaba, mordía su labio fuertemente y concentrándose en hacer durar la tarde. Era en vano porque solo se trataba de un adolescente.

Shiro succionó cada gota espesa que sentía caer en su lengua, escuchaba a los lejos esa respiración agitada de un chiquillo intentando soportar un orgasmo, intentando durar más. Así fue como no le importó hacerlo terminar aumentando la velocidad. Sus oídos no lo engañaban, él gemía deseando lopeor.

 **—¡SHIRO!—** cada poro de su piel se abrió, sus piernas se cerraron y su vientre se contrajo. Shiro se apartó a tiempo, o al menos lo intentó.

Los dientes de Shiro rasparon su cuello en una caricia perezosa y Keith respondió ladeando la cabeza para que la nariz se instalara en la unión de hombro y clavícula.

Quería distraerse, quería divertirse con él, se moría cada vez que saboreaba esa juventud, cuando todo emanaba calor, cuando no hay compromisos de por medio. Intentó volver a la posición inicial.

 **—Quédate así—** pidió Keith rozando su mano antes de que cometiera alguna locura. **—Solo un poco más—** Regresó a admirarlo. 

Era hermoso, era precioso, era un chico todavía, sacudió la cabeza evaluando los hechos ¿en qué estaba pensando?, estaban manchados semen, sudados y marcados. 

No esperó y siguió guiando sus manos hacia el sur, sin despegarse de la carne tan tierna y suave. 

Keith aun estaba fatigado ycasi desmayado cuando lo levantó sobre él, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sucadera, en la lejanía una bragueta se abrió y un cinturón tintineó . Él estaba demasiado duro como para dejar que descansara, necesitaba esos cadentes movimientos y esas piernas rodearlo, buscó la redención cuando lo volvió a poner boca arriba.

El chico entreabrió los ojos viendo que estaba arrodillado encima del mayor, con el miembro apuntando a su entrada y las manos sobre su cintura. Y volvió a besarlo. Lo besó como si de verdad lo quisiera, o eso pensó.

**—Ya puedes sentarte.**

[...] 

Habían pasado tres años, chocaba su cabeza contra la pared porque últimamente había estado perdiendo el sueño pensando en las cosas que hubieran sido si empezara todo desde cero.

No tenía ni ganas de confirmar si estaba a su lado pero sabía que Keith no despertaría hasta mañana. Lo alcanzó tomándolo por las axilas, acercando ese cuerpo desvalido y lo recuestó sobre su pecho, cubriéndolo con una sábana como si eso lo salvaguardara del amanecer. 

Se acurrucó inconscientemente. Disfrutando de la cercanía y abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo, si se quedaba ahí no despertaría hasta mañana.

No era incomodo, era raro. Esa situación cuando las sabanas los envolvían y los amarraban y los completaba. No, no era el grueso sillón, tampoco la hora ni menos las sábanas, era Keith que lo hacía sentir que esa puta choza era su casa. 

Keith. Venía un gran dilema con esas cinco letras. Porque...¿Quien quisiera dejarlo? ¿Quién quisiera abandonarlo? Sin padre o madre, sin hermanos o amigos, Keith era uno de esos, no tenía remedio, pero era mejor de esta manera.

 **—¿Qué me estas haciendo?—** Suspiró aturdido. 

Lo tomó por la nuca, estaba completamente dormido, plantó un beso y luego otro, hasta que sintió que moría de hambre por volver a morderlo. Le gustaba verlo dormir,nunca tenía pesadillas como él y a veces ponía una sonrisa que le daba ganas de borrarle. Esto es ridículo- se dijo queriendo despegarse. 

Shiro lo había llenadode esperanzas igual que lo acababa de hacer con su esencia. Cuando llegue la mañana vería en lo que se han convertido, y sabría cuál era el final de esa historia.

* * *

El calor matutino se enervó derritiéndose en las cortinas y perforando el cristal de las ventanas. 

Un agudo dolor de la cintura para abajo que le hizo desear no poder abrir los ojos, pero al saberse perdido en la ilógica idea de hallar a Shiro bajo su cuerpo, contempló con falsa sorpresa que estaba solo. Se rasco la nuca poniendo los pies sobre el suelo donde todavía estaban los libros de la academia regados, se restregó las lagañas bostezando. Ahí fue cuando la vió, sobre la mesa, un pedazo de papel.

_"Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente estoy muerto._  
Kerberos me espera. Lo siento, Keith.  
-Shiro"

_MISION KERBEROS, PILOT ERROR_

**—¡Ahhhh!—** En un respingo desenvainó el cuchillo.

 **—Tranquilo, tranquilo—** se esforzó por decir la alteana lo suficientemente alto para que le creyera. **— Todo esta bien, solo era una pesadilla shhh—** Supo que por la forma en que parpadeaba sus pupilas se estaban dilatando acostumbrándose a la luz antes de ello el chico estaba ciego un efecto colateral de la regeneración en la capsula.

 **—Estas a salvo—** sonrió la paladín verde de ver que aspiraba todo el aire en la cabina termo- estática

Ver rostros sobre él no tranquilizó su errática respiración. Se había levantado como un resorte ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

De vuelta a Voltron desde el desierto de Arizona. De vuelta a la realidad y traído desde sus peores recuerdos. 

Tosió un poco recogiendo el oxígeno que le proporcionaba la criocapsula aún cerrada y mencionó sus nombres para aferrarse al presente.

**—Allura, Lance, Hunk, Pidge ¿Dónde está Shiro?—**

Entre ellos se miraron indecisos, el moreno se enderezó como un gato cuando se tardaron tanto en responder.

**—No ha regresado.**

**—¡Shiro!—** llamó desesperado, casi cayendo al suelo por estar tanto tiempo acostado.

El resto se precipitó hacía él temiendo que se hiciera daño.

 **—Ey, ey ¿a dónde crees que vas?—** lo frenó Lance.

Los demás lo retuvieron preocupados, recién se había recuperado y daba cortos pasos intentando salir de allí. 

**—Tengo que ir buscarlo.**

Los demás intercambiaron miradas, temerosos de lo que podría pasar a continuación, el único que parecía estar dispuesto a hablar con Keith era Lance.

 **—¿Te volviste loco?—** se escandalizó el latino resistiendo los hombros del moreno.

Quería explicarles pero no podía soltar una bomba así. Intentó de cuenta nueva soltarse de los brazos de Lance, forcejeando.

**—** **Shiro está en peligro.**

**—Lo sabemos** **—** pero no fue un tono conciliador, y dejó de sostenerlo.

 **—¿Lo saben? ¿De que hablas?—** Esta vez ninguno de los paladines soltó la lengua, todos parecieron pensárselo, necesitaba respuestas y la única que podía dárselas era... **—¿Allura?**

Movió a Lance para poder buscar a la princesa que se había apartado de los cuatro. Ella solo permanecía con los brazos sobre la mesa completamente ajena a las voces de los paladines, cuando decidió hacerle caso cuando sintió el silencio expectante.

 **—¿Dónde está Shiro?** **—** le preguntó a ella, afilando cada palabra.

Nunca había visto esa expresión en Keith, no estaba pidiendo ayuda, él tenía ¿miedo? él jamás temía, y Allura trato de evitar sentir que algo más pasaba pero no se atrevería a contarle nunca a Keith como le había hablado al capitán de Atlas. La alteana apretó los labios sin dejar de ver los ojos del joven, había cruzado una linea muy fina con lo que le dijo al japones y declaró era mejor que Keith no lo supiera.

**—Él...tuvo que irse. Fue a enfrentarlo.**

El paladín negro tardó un minuto en procesar lo que eso significaba. **—Así que ya lo sabes...—** a Allura le costó respirar **—Ha vuelto.**


	12. Takashi

**—¡Un maldito funeral!—** estampó la invitación sobre el escritorio, Adam decidió que no enfrentaría los hechos y salio de su despacho ignorando el reclamo del estudiante.

No era la primera vez que estaba cara a cara con Adam, tampoco la primera vez que lo veía llorar, ni que Shiro fuera el causante de sus lágrimas.

**—Ya escuchaste a la almirante Sanda, cadete.**

**—Keith—** escupió lleno de rabia **—Mi nombre es Keith—** y él lo sabía muy bien.

El solo apresuró el paso por como se tomaba tantas confianzas a pesar de haberlo encontrado metido en su cama cuando llegaba temprano a su departamento, apretó los puños de solo abrir esos recuerdos.

El chico lo siguió sin parar de hablar.

 **—Debió haber una equivocación ¿Por qué estas tan calmado acerca de esto?—** caminaba con largas zancadas a su lado tratando de llamar su atención alzando la voz cada vez más, el trigueño parecía no escucharlo **—No me digas que en serio crees esa basura de que fue un error de pilotaje.**

El otro solo lo miró de reojo queriéndole decir que era lo único que le quedaba. Él sabía o se negaba a creer que algo no cuadraba, seguía manteniéndose reacio a decirlo porque eso solo de brindaría falsas esperanzas.

**—¡Conoces a Samuel! Y Matt jamás-**

**—No te metas en esto—** gruñó por lo bajo.

Había acudido a Adam no como amigo, ni siquiera como superior. Pero tal vez como alguien que había amado a Shiro y se sentí igual que devastado que él al recibir aquella noticia.

Keith aun tenía esperanza, pensaba que quizá solo perdieron contacto y la tripulación estaba fuera de rango, con Shiro era imposible que se cometeria alguna clase de negligencia, sin embargo a veces era difícil saber en que creer.

 **—Si tan solo me escucharas—** pero Keith no se había ganado ese derecho **—todo apunta a cualquier suceso menos a un fallo técnico. Ellos no están muertos. Shiro no esta muerto—** repitió por tercera vez en la tarde, impaciente porque le prestara atención **—Tienes que decirles que lo busquen, por favor—** la angustia de sus palabras estaba presente en cada suplica.

**—No.**

**—¡Adam!—**

**—¡Dije que basta!—** No era algo personal. **—Ya pasaron dos meses.**

Pudieron haber esperado más, pero no era justo tener a todos a la deriva con la esperanza de que volvieran, habían fallecido los únicos tripulantes en la explosión que muchos teorizaban había sido culpa de Shiro.

**—Shiro hubiera ido a buscarte s-**

Fue el sonido seco y el golpe que lo acompañó que hizo que se mordiera la lengua y se tomara el pómulo resentido.

 **—No te atrevas a decirlo si quiera—** dijo gruñendo.

La bofetada que dejo al moreno con su palma en la mejilla fue la perdida de paciencia, perdida de fe, perdida de control de Adam Winckle, no iba a negar que estaba esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo, en el cual se desquitaría por tantas veces que vio sus arañazos en la espalda de Shiro, por cuantas veces lo besó y le supo a otro.

**»No sabes nada—**

Keith no había celebrado aniversarios con champan, él no había vivido todos sus cumpleaños, el no había estado en cada record, en cada paso, en cada logro, él no había dicho esas buenas noches a las tres de la madrugada, él no había encontrado el colchón vació a la mañana siguiente, él no había soportado saber que la persona que amas prefiere dormir con alguien más, el no había conocido su parte más oscura, o eso quería creer él. Pero tal vez si era cierto que Adam había sido el primero, pero no el único.

" _Porque te necesito y nos necesitamos mutuamente_ " era lo que decía, era la razón que le daba para seguir para que luego el se perdiera una semana en el desierto. No, ya todo había acabado antes del accidente y era mejor que siguiera de esa manera.

**—Le dije que era peligroso sobre todo con una enfermedad de esa clase, debió-**

**—¿Enfermedad?—** su tono se mantenía arisco, no entendía que acaba de decir.

 **—Así que no te lo dijo—** quitó la mano que sostenía su rostro lastimado, en un minuto el temió entender todo, Adam no dejó de hablar. **—Estaba enfermo—** se giró para no ver unos ojos que se recriminaban en ser dueños del miedo y arrepentimiento no era justo verlo así.

El chico pensó dos veces antes de hablar. Shiro no se enfermaba, no desde que lo conocía.

**—¿Desde cuando?**

**—Desde que nació—** Adam tomó algo de misericordia por el joven que lo animo a no ser tan cruel, pues solo se trataba de un adolescente. Al aparecer este era un secreto que era solo suyo y por dentro sintió que Takashi de verdad había confiado en él como todos creían que debía ser. **—Llevaba un electro-simulador en la mano derecha para que se relajara el musculo.**

**—Dijo que era un brazalete.**

Hasta el de lente quiso sonreír por lastima. Al menos sabía que no había sido al unico que le mintió su novio.

**—Solo mantuvo su condición ideal por un par de años, después de eso se extendió a la médula osea.**

**—Pero...—** balbuceó **—Kerberos, ¡la misión!**

 **—Se lo dije—** volvió a decir **—Estaba muy débil para sobrevivir fuera de la estratosfera. No lo lograría.**

Pero ya era tarde para decirlo, porque sucedió el accidente y el espacio se los había tragado a todos.

Keith dio un traspié, alejandose lo más posible de lo que significaba esa oración.

 **—No—** susurró **—No es cierto—** alzo la voz más indignado de pensar que el de lentes le estaba mintiendo, como ya había hecho anteriormente con él.

_Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente estoy muerto..._

**—Debe haber una manera—** hablaba como si siguiera con vida **—Alguna forma de salvarlo.**

A Adam no le importó si le creía o no, así que siguió hablando.

 **—El doctor dijo que era más probable que falleciera antes de que se descubriera un tratamiento—** como podía hacer que entendiera que las posibilidades eran imposibles **—Se ha ido Keith.**

Tenía ese diminuto deseo de huir.

 **»Te esperaré a las _sietemil_ horas. Las Holt nos acompañaran en la ceremonia, no hagas ninguna escena mañana—** pidió, no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que Keith seguía siendo un niño.

Lo dejó solo después de su charla, Keith no adivinaría que esa sería la ultima vez que hablarían.

[...]

Esa misma noche el oficial regresaba a su apartamento de soltero. Casi no iba a ese lugar después del compromiso con Shiro, ahora resultaba un problema pues no le dejaba abrir la puerta por los sobres acumulados en la entrada. Ahí acostumbraban a dejar la correspondencia su abogado, la academia, algunos padres de familia, y su madre. O de los pocos que pudo identificar eran de ella.

Le había explicado que más fácil sería enviar un mensaje pero ya siendo así sería muy difícil que respondiera alguna de sus cartas.

Tomó el sobre del abogado y pateó el resto debajo de la alfombra

Lo lanzó a la mesa para darse el tiempo de analizarlo. Quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto, se trataba del testamento de Takashi Shirogane, su ultima voluntad. Con un renovado interés sacó el abrecartas deslizando la pila de hojas que detallaba un montón de clausulas innecesarias para el caso.

Como era de esperarse ese archivo había ido a parar hasta sus manos por la desgracia de que Shiro -sin contar a Keith, claro- no tenía a nadie en su vida, nada que le impidiera ser más que el héroe de Galaxy Garrison. Adam, en cambio, tenía una familia, una muy pequeña pero al fin y al cabo. Siendo su ultimo contacto básicamente el hombre no había tenido más contacto que el que conoció como su prometido, desinteresado si es que lo seguía siendo. Eso lo animó más a que se arreglara sus anteojos porque significaría que su nombre debía estar en el escrito.

**—¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**—Hice...lo que tenía que hacer—**

Otra vez lo había estado esperando a que llegara al apartamento. No se sorprendió de que ya se hubiera enterado del revuelo que asaltó la guarnición espacial esta mañana.

Aun era de tarde cuando llegó y el estaba cruzado de brazos a pocos palmos de la puerta.

 **—No tienes que hacerlo—** replicó molesto. **—No tienes que irte, si no quieres.**

 **—Esa es la cuestión Adam. Si quiero—** fue una puñalada al pecho, un golpe a la cabeza.

No quería aceptar que a estas alturas Shiro ya no cambiaría de opinión. Porque era inútil, por más que siguiera intentando.

 **—¿Cuando?—** sentía que no tenía animo para seguir formulando preguntas.

**—Mañana por la mañana.**

**—¿Mañana?—** exclamó incrédulo. **—Es demasiado pronto...**

 **—Tengo que partir lo antes posible—** añadió agarrando algunos cachivaches sobre la mesa.

 **—Pero...¿Kerberos?—** era toda una novedad, todos hablaban de las lunas de Plutón

 **—Quería un lugar donde no tenga que pensar en él—** El aire por un momento escapó de su cuerpo, no tuvo que hablar para que supiera lo asustado que estaba, iba a ser un larga misión. No le debía explicaciones pero pensó que debía decirlo para afrontarlo **—O en ti.**

 **—¿En mi?—** dijo con una risa seca **— No me hagas reír. Tu jamás te has preocupado por eso. ¿Cuándo te ha importado lo que siento o pienso?—** inició ya perdiendo todo tipo de miramientos.

**—Antes solía...**

**—No—** lo interrumpió **—Nunca. No antes. No ahora. Y lo sabes. Querías que todos giráramos al rededor de ti. Pero nada de lo que hiciéramos parecía suficiente. Ni yo, ni Matt. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como nos sentíamos? No, ¡por su puesto que no! Que le iba a importar a Takashi Shirogane como su amigo y su novio sufrían, ¡si nada se compara con la muerte de sus padres!**

Shiro lo miró roto, desvalido. No tenía ganas de pelear, ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para hablar con él.

No había retirado la mano sobre la perilla y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta dispuesto a salir.

Cuando tenía medio cuerpo fuera, Adam se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y toda esa mascara de indignación se disolvió en una mueca de profundo arrepentimiento.

 **—¡Takashi espera!—** llamó yendo tras él como un perrito faldero, lo rodeó con los brazos apretando su frente con la espalda del oficial, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, intentó que ese abrazo no solo lo retuviera de salir sino de cometer alguna locura como regresar al espacio. Sintió como este se tensaba y soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro **—No lo hagas—** rogó. **— Lo siento. Pero por favor no te vayas. Aún podemos intentarlo.**

**—Ya pasaron tres años Adam, lo que no ha surgido en estos meses no lo hará en un día.**

**—Entonces dame más tiempo, _danos_ más tiempo.**

**—¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir discutiendo? ¿Para seguir siendo infelices?**

**—No siempre fuimos así—** Adam lo soltó esperando que le dejara de dar la espalda **— ¿Recuerdas cuando me propusiste matrimonio?—** le dijo lleno de ilusión **—¿Recuerdas?—** dijo con una brillante sonrisa, Adam no pudo ver como Shiro apretaba los ojos **—Éramos más que peleas, más que conflictos y decepción.**

**—Pero es lo que somos ahora.**

**—Por favor—** pidió el de nuevo **—Mucha gente aprende a vivir con _esto_.**

**—Mucha gente no puede escoger, yo si.**

**—Y** **por ello vas a perder todo—** sentenció.

Shiro por fin se dio la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar al hombre que una vez lo amo.

 **—Adam esto no es todo, este apartamento, el cuartel, ese anillo—** señaló sin ganas a la mano donde descansaba la argolla **—No es todo. Hay mucho más que esto, más que nosotros.**

**—¡ESTAS ENFERMO! No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro.**

**—Enfermo no quiere decir muerto.**

El de anteojos negó lentamente su tino. De verdad se preocupaba por él.

 **—No, pero lo estarás—** no le importó decir aquello, iría a las últimas consecuencias si eso significaba que el se quedaba. **—¿Para eso viniste? ¿Para despedirte?**

Shiro desvió la mirada a un rincón de la habitación.

 **—Quería pedirte un favor. Por si me llegara a pasar algo y no consigo lograrlo—** ¿lo hacía un sin vergüenza solicitarle esa clase de favor a él justamente? ¿Por qué no se lo pedía mejor a Collen Holt? Ella parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo criando a la hermana de Matt **—Quiero que tú te hagas cargo de él.**

La petición fue como un balde agua fría, más, fue un golpe contra una pared de hielo o incluso peor.

 **—¿Como dices?—** aventuró creyendo que no iba en serio, porque era una mala de muy mal gusto.

**—Quiero...que cuides de Keith por mi.**

**—Esa parte me queda clara, pero ¿qué? ¿también quieres que me acueste con él?—** bramó furioso **—¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo? Después de lo que él ha significado para nosotros vienes y me pides que... ¡Que lo ayude! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**

**—Lo que pido es poco.**

**—¿Poco? Soy un oficial, no una niñera.**

Adam sabía que por más que existiera la intención jamás podrían llevarse bien, y no era desconocido el mal comportamiento de aquel muchacho, no traería a ese pequeño demonio a su hogar para que lo pusiera patas arriba, ya bastante tenía con los alumnos de la academia.

**—Solo será por lo que dura la misión. Regresaré en un año mínimo y no vas a tener que verlo nunca más.**

**—Si es que regresas.**  
  
Ahí, en esos grises brillaba la culpa y la ambigüedad

**—Pensé que lo entenderías—**

**—¿Entenderlo?—** dijo feroz **—No, la verdad no entiendo nada de esto. Antes había razones que comprendía, records, premios, pero esto no lo entiendo. Aún si regresas ¿que obtendrás? No te vas a curar—** levantó el tono de voz.

 **—Adam—** empezó diciendo ya bastante agotado **—No, tienes razón. No lo haré, pero para regresar tendré que morir. Y creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí para esperar que me llegue la hora.**

Dejar la tierra una vez más, con un ticket de ida pero no de regreso.

 **—¿Qué hay de Keith?—** quería encontrar una razón para obligarlo a quedarse.

 **—El va a venir a buscarte—** respondió bastante seguro del futuro.

A él no pareció gustarle lo que dijo, ya nada le gustaba de lo que dijera.

 **—¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir cuando venga a buscarme?—** se puso las manos a la cadera **—Tal vez debería invitarlo a vivir aquí, y hacerle firmar los papeles de adopción ¿no crees?**

Ninguno de los oficiales rió. Pero Shiro volvió a mirarlo indolente.

**—¿No te das cuenta? No tiene a nadie más que yo. Y sin mi...**

**—¿Qué? Termina la oración—** exigió apretando los dientes.

**—No puedo dejarlo solo, se lo prometí.**

**—¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Que hay de lo que me prometiste?**

El azabache sabía el resentimiento que le guardaría el resto de su vida por eso, pero Adam aprendería a perdonarlo, aprendería a dejar ir y aprendería a rendirse como él.

 **—¿Por qué él, Takashi?—** no lloraría en frente de ese hombre nunca más, eso se había prometido pero era tan difícil sostener su voz sin un sollozo de por medio, se había quitado los lentes hace ya rato para no dejarlo empañados. **—¿Por qué él si puede tener tu palabra? ¿Por que a él si puedes cumplirle tus promesas? ¿Por qué es joven? ¿Por que es un huérfano igual que tú?**

**—Eso no es lo que de verdad quieres preguntar.**

Y lo odio, ambos se odiaron por conocerse tan bien y profundamente, por haber pasado ese transcurso develando errores y secretos que ellos mismos no supieron como ocultar para su igual, eran tan perfectos como infelices.

 **—¿Por qué yo no?—** no le importaba saber que tenía de especial ese niño, o que era lo que había hecho para robarse lo que había llamado _suyo_ alguna vez. Y es que en ocasiones pensaba que Shiro ya no tenía corazón o razón.

Para eso Shiro podía encontrar un sin fin de explicaciones que darle, tal vez porque ambos habían perdido todo, tal vez porque Keith sabía lo que era estar solo verdaderamente, quizá porque ese cabello alborotado le daba el desorden que estaba buscando en su vida "perfecta", o posiblemente fueran esos ojos...

No había nada de malo con Adam, se había enamorado de él por algo, solo que ya no lo recordaba, no era una mala persona o por lo menos no creía que hubiera algo malo con él. Simplemente, ahora, disfrutaba de verlo menos, y es más si pudiera ser despiadado diría que ya no soportaba pasar un segundo más a su lado.

**—Creo que esto habla por si solo.**

No era su culpa, no del todo. Él había cambiado. Su forma de verlo, su forma de verse, su forma de ver el mundo. Sin saber muy bien si es que siempre había sido así, y en realidad había cambiado por Adam. Hasta ahora.

¿Cuantas veces no había pedido que dejara a ese mocoso? Y ahora la única forma de hacerlo era también dejándolo a él.

 **—Lo único que te pido es que no lo pierdas de vista cuando ya no este—** no dejaría que se desviara de su objetivo inicial. Había ido con él por algo de empatía y un poco de gratitud, por los viejos tiempos y antiguos sentimientos **—Hazlo por mi.**

 **—Si tanto quieres protegerlo entonces ¿Por que no te quedas?—** no captaba el motivo **—Tu mismo estabas haciendo un excelente trabajo—** aplicó sarcástico **—¿Por qué estas tan desesperado por marcharte?**

 **—Tengo que hacerlo—** era por lo que había trabajado toda su vida, por lo que había soñado desde niño.

**—Entonces hazlo solo.**

* * *

Azotó la mano en el final del papel escaneado.

Todo, todo se lo había dejado a él. Cada una de sus posesiones, dinero y más que eso.

Adam estaba en todos su bienes, con la condición de que apadrinara al crío que se apedillaba Kogane.

Se cogió el puente de la nariz y decidió que esto era mejor discutirlo con su otro yo, así que fue en busca del brandy de la vitrina.

[...]

Metió una vez la mano a su bolsillo apretando la nota. Se apoyó en la baranda del pórtico y sacó el papel para leerlo una ultima vez. Arrugó el ceño, lo releyó, no una ni dos, sino diez veces.

Keith no guardaba más esperanzas.

Y si Shiro de verdad estaba muerto, lo mejor sería olvidar...

 **—Pero yo no quiero olvidar...—** sin una pizca de consuelo la nota cayó al suelo del porche donde el viento nocturno se dio el trabajo de llevárselo lejos y la tierra enterrarlo en los confines del desierto.

Keith no vivía enamorado de sus pensamientos porque cuando decía que había dejado de ser un niño lo hacía con la voz de su padre en la cabeza. Pero dolía.

Contó quince pasos dentro de la casa y se derrumbó en un rincón del sofá. ¿Iría a esa ceremonia? Donde todos velaban un ataúd vacío, donde todos lloraban sobre una foto en la que Shiro estaba sonriendo. Y es que se preguntaba si fue el único que lo conoció de otra manera. Y no, la respuesta era no.

¿Que se terminaba? Las nochesque buscó consuelo entre sus piernas o el hecho inminente de que se había enamorado.


	13. Secrets

**—Así que ya lo sabes...—** se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos **—Ha vuelto.**

Todos estaban al tanto, el príncipe mestizo había regresado. Más fuerte que en antaño y más poderoso que nunca. El _cómo_ era lo que los inquietaba.

Ellos tampoco habían perdido el tiempo, de ser así seguirían luciendo como unos niños. La cuestión era que sin contar a la princesa ninguno de ellos poseía un poder superior al de una espada o arma de fuego. Lance, Pidge, y Hunk guardaban el deseo de la guerra, lo que no adivinaban era la decisión de Allura.

— **Eso es imposible—** soltó la princesa luego de que el paladín negro se pudo poner de pie con la ayuda del resto — **Yo lo vi morir—** entornó el cuello para enfrentar los ojos azules de Lance tratando de no soltarse al delirio o confusión — **Lo vimos morir.**

— **Técnicamente no—** murmuró la más baja del grupo — **Digo, lo dejamos ahí, más bien Keith lo dejó ahí. Insistimos en matarlo bombardeando su robot, pero advirtió que era peligroso seguir más tiempo dentro de tanta energía, unos minutos menos y esto no habría pasado—** corrigió tomando su coleta larga acariciándola.

— **Tuvimos que haber acabado con él ese día—** la alteana cerró los puños, arrepentirse ya era tarde.

**—¡Princesa Allura!—**

Coran entro a la cabina pateando la escotilla -que era automática- dramáticamente.

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que llegaba en los peores momentos.

 **—¡Coran!—** trotó a su encuentro poniendo una mano en su hombro **—Keith esta bien ¿Qué sucede?**

El copero se aclaró las garganta escondiendo sus manos tras su espalda, odiaba no estar a la par de las novedades más aún odiaba ser quien diera las malas noticias.

 **—No hay señales de Krolia—** anunció tristemente.

Las miradas cayeron sobre Keith, y él pudo saborear la cal en su boca.

El corazón le pesaba como plomo, tragó más de una vez antes de encontrar su voz entre millones de imágenes que pasaron por su mente, Krolia abrazándolo, el sosteniéndola y luego ya no más, de pronto se ponía todo borroso y tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

 **—Esta muerta—** sus palabras pesaron más que su significado y como una inundación se esparcieron por la habitación **—Pero él esta vivo.**

 **—¿él?—** se adelantó Coran con el shock aún en su expresión. **  
**

 **—Lotor—** dijo más serio e irguiéndose miró directamente a la princesa a la cara **—Lotor está vivo.**

Coran tartamudeo estupefacto por tales palabras, y su mirada en seguida se posó en la de la princesa, el copero real sabía lo que significaba ese nombre para ella, Allura asintió con un parpadeo para darle a entender que ya lo sabía, y que lo que decía era cierto. Shiro dijo que se habían separado. Tal vez Krolia lo logró, y rescató a su hijo sin embargo no pudo salvarse ella, pero...¿muerta?

Muerta, pensó ella. No atrapada, no herida, no perdida. Muerta. Tal y como había visto en sus sueños.

Ella había llorado esta vida y la siguiente por la muerte de Melenor, y ahí estaba Keith, tieso como una vela y ahora se percataba que jamás en todos los años que llevaban viajando lo había visto llorar. Keith parecía decirle algo con esa mirada desbordante de determinación, pero estaba demasiado ocupada asimilando la noticia para leer lo que significada esa ira contenida en el nombre del emperador.

El resto de paladines tampoco estaba muy bien con la noticia, la castaña se llevó las manos al rostro y a Hunk le dejó de latir el corazón por unos instantes tornándose pálido y lo mismo le ocurrió a Lance, todos ellos no podían imaginarse perdiendo a un miembro de su familia y menos a su mamá, y aun así ninguno pudo decirle lo siento.

 **—¿Que fue lo que pasó?—** dijo la princesa usualmente había dejado ese tono por toda la sensible situación, pero quería respuestas, las necesitaba para concentrarse en algo que no fuera Lotor. Y también el resto tenía que saberlo.

 **—Nos venció su ataque a los nervios—** explicó palpando su traje rasgado y en trató en vano de poner los pedazos en su lugar **—Se ha hecho más fuerte—** murmuró.

Lance y Pidge se miraron entre si, nerviosos.

 **—¿Quién? ¿Lotor? ¿Más fuerte?—** dijo Hunk inquieto. **  
**

 **—Pudo haberlos matado—** reflexionó Allura dando la espalda hacia los presentes y analizando las palabras de Keith.

 **—¿Y por qué no lo hizo?—** habló Lance arrugando la expresión.

 **—Para que volvieramos y les llenaramos de miedo el corazón—** decretó Keith disgustado **—Pero no funcionara.**

Coran parecía pensar lo contrario, pero era de esperarse, nadie esperaba que aquello pasara.

Tal vez era cierto, Lotor querían enviar un mensaje pero Keith había llegado de nuevo a esa conclusión, él tenía algo que ver con esto, cargaba parte o toda la culpa, Lotor era más cerebro que instinto, y si jugó bien las cartas al dejarlos vivos era porque había plan detrás de ello, y parecía que Allura pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería crear pánico en los demás, debían tomarse las cosas con calma si querían evitar actuar de acuerdo a los planes de Lotor.

 **— _¡Lance!_ — **dijo una voz por medio del comunicador de la sala. Todos se miraron callados por como el silencio se rompió.

 **—Verónica—** contestó el latino **—¿todo esta bien?**

 **— _¿Dónde demonios esta, Shiro?_ — **casi grito su hermana **— _Los galras van a saltar al hiperespacio, lo necesitamos_ — **Lance miró discretamente a Keith.

 **—¿Qué haremos ahora?—** dijo Pidge después de que Lance cortara la comunicación.

No había norte, todo parecía perdido y más cuando no había alguien que tomara el mando y dejándolos entre Voltron y Atlas. Estaban a la deriva y eso bien podía sentirlo todos, todos excepto Keith. Allura vio como el paladín se ponía de pie y toda esa mata de cabello oscuro caer por su espalda, insegura de volver a detenerlo.

Fijó sus ojos en ella, sin saber porque frunció el ceño cuando vio esos irises purpura relampaguear.

 **—Allura, Coran, necesito hablar con ustedes—** deslizó sus orbes hacia su rededor **—A solas.**

El primero en protestar fue Lance, cogiéndola de la mano.

 **—Si ella se queda yo también—** pero cuando los otros dos salieron de la sala, la alteana compartió una mirada significativa para él.

Lance no cambió su expresión por una mas amena, ni siquiera cuando perdió la batalla de miradas entre él y paladín negro. 

**—Todo estará bien—** aclaró apretando su mano **—solo será un momento.**

Se lo pensó dos veces antes de cabecear para ceder, él fue quien la soltó de la mano cuando Allura le dedico una media sonrisa y no pudo pelear contra esos enormes ojos turquesas, retrocedió sin perderla de vista hasta que las compuertas se cerraron en sus narices.

Soltó aire caliente por los pulmones resignado y frustrado, paso sus palmas por el rostro cuando sintió la presencia de los paladines amarillo y verde en el pasillo completamente desolado.

**—¿Todo bien hermano?**

Hunk cruzó un brazo por su espalda.

**—Si, solo es que...**

**—No eres el único que le preocupa Allura—** dijo antes de que pudiera explicarse, todos tenían dos ojos de frente para darse cuenta de la nueva situación entre ambos y no era nuevo que Hunk adivinara sus inquietudes.

Los tres cruzados de brazos agudizaban el oído tratando de escuchar así sea un nombre del otro lado de la puerta, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, pero más chismosos que trataban de ser no distinguieron ni un murmullo. Lance gruñó por lo bajo a la vez que apartaba de la entrada.

**—¿Qué es tan importante que no podemos saber?**

¿Qué era lo que Keith estaba ocultando?

 **—No lo sé—** Pidge se rascó la nuca **—Tal vez un secreto—** alzó los hombros derrotada separándose del resto y guiando sus pasos al puente.

 **—¿Secreto?—** Lance se quedó mirando a Hunk confundido **—¿De qué habla?**

Él parecía entenderlo por la expresión que puso, se pasó un dedo por su brava aclarando la garganta, Lance estaba harto de ser siempre el ultimo en enterarse de esa clase cosas que eran bastante relevantes, esos pequeños detalles que todos parecían notar y que él no.  
Como que Pidge era una chica.  
Como cuando Shiro dijo que era gay.

Mierda, esa si no la había visto venir.

 **—Ya sabes, cosas de alteanos—** obvió la situación, porque sabía que si le daba mucha importancia Lance se pondría histérico **—Recuerda que Keith no es del todo humano, querrá saber algo que nosotros no podemos decirle.**

**—Que no podamos no significa que no podemos enterarnos, con eso de ser un híbrido a nadie se le omitió la noticia, se supone que somos un equipo ¿que ha cambiado ahora?**

Pensó que le diría algo sobre que estaba exagerando, siempre exageraba cuando se trataba de Allura, pero Hunk le devolvió una mirada ensombrecida.

**—Lance, todos lo hicimos.**

Odiaba que este siempre tuviera la voz de la razón. Todos luciendo como adultos o aparentando serlo.

**—No por eso dejaré de renegar.**

**—Lo sé, eres latino, lo llevas en la sangre—** le sacó una sonrisa bastante agria.

**—¿Crees que haya una razón por la Keith desconfié de nosotros?**

**—No, hay muchas. Es un galra el también lo lleva en la sangre, pero hay algo que al igual que...**

**—¿Qué?—** odiaba esos silencios incomodos.

 **—Me refiero a él y a Allura, son razas que han sido rivales durante ¡siglos! Digo enemigos de ¡por dios, sangre!—** a pesar de que era un semigalra se trataba de un cincuenta por ciento, y sabría que a veces solo se trataba de un institno primario para desencadenar milenios de anticuerpos, o memoria genética.

**—¿Te preocupa que ella lo destierre de Voltron?—**

Se supone que hace mucho tiempo habían aclarado diferencias y que con Lotor había quedado todo claro que Allura no era precisamente ¿nazi? cuando a híbridos se refiere, sonaba lógico lo que decía Hunk después de todo aún podían recuperar a Shiro y este el vinculo del león negro, no disfrutó pensar viendo a la princesa volver a tomar su actitud intolerante, y aún si así lo hiciera Keith tenía a Marmora ¿no?

**—No, me preocupa que él nos traicione.**

¿Desde cuando lo había visto hablar así de serio? parecía temeroso ¿de que fuera verdad o de sus propias insinuaciones?

Germinó una semilla esa que quiso dejar secar a penas rozó la tierra de su mente, pero no era esa la intención del paladín amarillo, tan solo quería que entendiera lo que sintió cuando el mestizo se portó tan frío con respecto a su madre y su repentino fallecimiento, lo había visto en sus ojos esa pared de oscuridad que atribuía a desertor pero era tan solo el sórdido recuerdo que tenía el huérfano al recordar como había sido su culpa, que se pusiera entre él y la lanza, una madre entre su hijo y el esfero que escribiría con sangre su muerte. Y jamás lo sabría, él nunca se los diría.

 **—¿Keith?—** exclamó completamente ajeno a lo que presumió.

**—¡Vamos Lance, piénsalo! ¿Por qué Lotor no lo mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Lo tuvo en sus garras en más horas de lo que Shiro y Krolia pudieron llegar.**

**—Mhh, sugieres que está aliado con el imperio...¿Lo crees capaz de engañar a Shiro?**

**—¿Dónde esta Shiro, ahora?—**

Con Lotor, se auto-respondió, Lance volteó a verlo con una expresión hastiada.

 **—Hunk—** juntó sus brazos **—no se lo que tratas de decirme.**

**—Si lo sabes. Shiro dejó de ser él cuando pasó lo de Kuron—**

Rememoró la luz neón en los ojos del albino, de su capitán, de su héroe, de su amigo, cuando sucedió esa pelea, los atacó, a ellos, los traicionó.

**—Allura logró traerlo de vuelta, ¡nunca fue él! siempre se trató de Haggar.**

**—Lo sé, estuve ahí y vi lo que pasó. Lo que digo es que si pasó una vez, es muy fácil que pase una segunda, y Keith-**

**—Haría lo que sea por salvarlo.**

Ambos volvieron la mirada a las compuertas donde estaban dos alteanos, un semi-galra, y temieron, desconfiaron de ese amigo que los había guiado a través del espacio, ese pelinegro de abundante melena al que le confiaron su vida, en ese instante se oyó un golpe seco en esa habitación delante de ellos, y el castaño supo que le picaba el cuerpo por pasar al otro lado.

**—No seas ingenuo, Lance.**


	14. Keith

**—¿Qué tal todo con Lance?—**

A penas habían salido de la recamara los paladines rojo, verde y amarillo, Keith se dispuso a hablar.

Lo dijo tratando de ver alguna grieta por donde conversar el tema con la princesa.

Lo dijo de la misma forma que Shiro cuando la comenzó a molestar con Lotor, pero era diferente, esta vez no se había sonrojado. No estaba de humor y lo que dijo solo ayudó a que su frente se arrugara más.

 **—¿Para eso nos reuniste?—** preguntó impaciente.

Keith se quedó estático por la mordaz respuesta de la alteana. Parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que agregara algo más, pero ella tamborileó las uñas sobre la mesa, una tras otra vez.

De acuerdo, iría al grano- se dijo.

Tomo asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa, frente a frente los ojos de Keith parecían pozos de estrellas purpuras que querían tragar todo lo que mirara, y los de Allura -pensó él- dos turquesas que estaban a punto de lanzarle un chispazo que lo dejaría ciego.

Desde semanas atrás empezaba a pensar sin querer como iniciaba una larga discusión contra la heredera al trono de Altea tenía tantas cosas que decirle sobre las nuevas decisiones que estaba tomando y rugirle en la cara que tuviera agallas de una buena vez, y ella no podía evitar pensar como un alteano cuando tomaba la decisión de desterrarlo de atlas de una vez por todas.

Progenie antes que sangre- mentalizó Allura intentando encontrar un punto medio entre la armonía y la seriedad.

Si algo no era bueno, es que se estaban conteniendo ¿Por qué de nuevo parecía tener ese sentimiento?

Ya había aceptado que Keith no era del todo humano, ¿Y ahora? El no tenía la culpa de nada, es más ella sentía que era la responsable por el retorno de Lotor, ella había confiado en él, Keith no.

Trato de verlo como en realidad era, un huérfano, igual que ella.

Un chico que tenía mil vida para gastarlas como desease y en cada una de ella se hubiera enamorado de la misma persona, Shiro era muy afortunado de tenerlo, y así mismo tan tonto como para alejarlo. Creía que era estúpida para no darse cuenta de como Keith miraba a Shiro, y a veces sabía que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello.

El universo no se compadecía de nadie, tal vez la grieta en la que Voltron ingresó había alterado sus hormonas alteanas sacando de nuevo ese instinto, esa agresividad con referente a los galras, tal vez a Keith le haya pasado lo mismo y también estaba el otro hecho que habría contribuido...Hace algunos meses Keith había despertado esa vena, esa línea de genes que le regaló Krolia con su especie, llevaba ahora esa marca en su mejilla derecha, esa que a Allura le recordaba lo que hizo Zarkon; que su padre había muerto. Allura arrugó la frente dándose cuenta de ese detalle que había pasado por algo preguntarle ¿Cómo había obtenido esa cicatriz?

El pelinegro esperaba que Allura dijera las primeras palabras o incluso Coran, pero ellos parecían estar en un silencio absoluto esperando lo mismo.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa intentando limpiar toda expresión de su cara.

**—Hay algo que deben saber.**

* * *

El ala desierta de Atlas, una sola cópula más arriba de la sala de control ahí había llegado Kosmo agotada. Se necesitaba más de un salto aeroespacial para llegar a la guarida de Lotor. La loba no llegaría muy lejos, necesitaba reponer fuerzas y descansar unos minutos. Entre la estación y el crucero se tenían varios cuadrantes de distancia, él había sido muy específico cuando ordenó mantenerse lo más alejado de la nave enemiga, así no los detectarían cuando fue a rescatar a Keith.

 **—Supuse que te encontraría aquí—** dijo una voz a su espalda.

Kosmo comenzó a gruñir hacía las sombras de la cabina.

Lotor caminó hasta la diestra de Shiro y se quedó mirando la galaxia, intentando encontrar lo que Shiro enfocaba.

**—Lamento que no hayas podido despedirte.**

— **Si me conocieras sabrías que no me gustan las despedidas.**

— **A mi tampoco** — y al final solto esa risa cantarina dejandole muy en claro que iba a ser muy difícil librarse de él. — **Pero esta el hecho de que...** — se acercó lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído — **No vas a volver.**

Shiro permaneció quieto y su semblante no tembló bajo las palabras del emperador. Con mayor razón no pudo tener las agallas de decirle un simple adios a Keith, también porque sabía que no lo dejaría marchar, no enterándose de lo que había hecho. 

— **¿Que haces aquí?** — preguntó tajante por sus palabras, que solo le servían de recordatorio para agravar la situación — **Prometiste dejarlo en paz.**

— **Bueno, una visita no hace daño a nadie.**

— **¿Y que me dices de** **tus** ** _viejos amigos_** **?**

Lotor por un segundo se tensó, no fue nada que Shiro pudiera detectar, intuía que ese tema lo ponía bastante sensible.

— **Ella aún no me ha visto.**

— **Y tienes suerte** — y esta vez fue el turno de Shiro de sentirse superior — **Porque Allura no tardaría en arrancarte la cabeza.**

No supo como tomar la expresión de Lotor por un lado parecía que se alegraba lograr ese efecto en las personas y en el otro extremo lucía de acuerdo con sus palabras, no a gusto, no resignado, y tampoco triste, simplemente se vería como algo que merecía.

— **No sería la primera que lo intenta** — contestó secamente. — **¿Cómo esta ella?** — por primera vez Shiro podía sentir otra emoción que no fuera la burla y la ira en su voz. — **¿Sigue enojada conmigo?**

No quería darle el gusto de hacerle saber que Allura seguía pensando en él, ya había sido humillada lo suficiente. Sin embargo sentía que tenía la necesidad de defenderla.

— **Siempre está enojada contigo** — dijo haciendo énfasis en el siempre — **Simplemente hay cosas que ni siquiera tu muerte pudo compensar. Nunca podrá perdonar lo que hiciste.**

— **Es bueno saberlo** — expresó con una media sonrisa — **Así será más sencillo para mi matarla.**

— **¿Que es lo que esperas entonces?** — Shiro preguntó bruscamente, cansado de que Lotor fuera tan manipulador con sus palabras hasta el punto de distraerlo — **¿Estas aquí, no? Ella también,** — refutó siendo así la única manera de que pudiera verlo — **Y Keith no está muy lejos ¿por qué no te lo llevas ahora que puedes? ¿Qué te detiene?** — parecía disgustado porque se tomara tantas vueltas si las cosas lucían tan simples, Lotor bien podía aprovecharse de la situación, como bien sabía él que ya había hecho en el pasado.

— **¿Qué me detiene dices?** —y este no pudo hacer mejor uso de esas palabras — **Tu querida princesa se ha adelantado, eso es todo**. **Hay una barrera protegiendo la nave** — torció su mejilla — **Muy similar a las de mi madre, solo que esta debo admitir tiene una quintaesencia...distinta.**

Pura, eso pensó Shiro. El poder de Allura nacía del espacio mismo y ella la canalizaba a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo fue capaz de sacar en cara ese pequeñisimo detalle a Lotor porque se había quedado pensando.

— **¿Allura? Pero si ella...** — y luego lo evaluó de pies a cabeza — **¿Entonces cómo?**

Lotor disfrutó del miedo que emanó del humano y volvió a reírse de él.

— **Es necesario que tomes un respiro de toda esta guerra, así aprenderías a distinguir entre la realidad** — Lotor atravesó el vidrio hacía el espacio como solo lo haría un fantasma — **y la magia.**

Por un momento Shiro había llegado a creer que solo se trataban de molestias para poner la puesta en escena a su retorcido juego, pero como bien intuía, con Lotor todo se trataba de estrategia. Una simple proyección eso era todo, frunció el ceño por lo real que todo se había visto, su miedo aumento al pensar que quizá todo estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza, y eso solo lo hacía poner más tenso de imaginar que tal vez el príncipe, al igual que su madre antes que él, podía tener acceso a su mente.

— **¿Y a ti?** — susurró colocándose frente a él del otro lado del cristal. — **¿Qué te detiene?**

Un año atrás tristemente recordó que tendría la certeza clara para ir en pos de lo que él quisiera, el mundo estaba en sus manos, no tenía nada que perder si tenía los días contados, lanzarse al espacio era una raya más al tigre, que lo secuestraran extraterrestres era un altibajo de su final, que lo enviaran a la arena como gladiador, quedar preso como experimento en un laboratorio, que le cortaran el brazo, pelear por la tierra prometida...

Todo este tiempo que estuvo seguro de jamás despertar esa sensación que vivió al mismo tiempo que Masaki, esa sensación tan pura que Keith afirmaba profesar. Era algo suyo, después de todo aquello a jamás nombraron, después de todo este tiempo que Keith le cantaba la misma canción, después de todo este tiempo de compartir más que besos a escondidas, después de todo este tiempo de haberlo abandonado, después de las mentiras, después de morir, después de Kuron, después de que lo haya traído a la vida...¿Y todo para qué?

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿qué era distinto?, los planetas seguían girando en sus orbitas, los meteoros cayendo, las estrellas explotando, las personas muriendo.

¿Por qué, él? ¿Por qué había tenido una nueva oportunidad de vivir? la pudo tener el rey de altea, los antiguos paladines, Adam...

Zarkon la tuvo más de una ocasión.

Haggard la tuvo.

Lotor la tuvo...

"— _Tú y yo, no somos tan distintos_ —" había dicho.

— **¿Qué estas esperando, Shiro?** —esas fueron las únicas palabras que invadieron su mente cuando regresó a la realidad desde el mundo de sus recuerdos. — **¿Quieres verlo por ultima vez?**

Una suave luz brotó de sus dedos, y voló lejos de ambos enemigos como una luciérnaga. Se hinchó paulatinamente y mutando de ese tenue punto hasta volverse lo suficientemente grande como esfera.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando vio directamente hacía el brillo, la luz era tan cegadora al principio y quedó deslumbrado.

— **Mira** — ordenó Lotor.

Y Shiro no hizo más que obedecer.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacía donde había estado mirando, no pudo apartar los ojos de allí.

— **Keith** — exclamó intentando tocar el rostro dormido el mestizo pero sus dedos pasaron sobre la imagen. Y de golpe abría los ojos, a Shiro se le clavaron en el pecho. Ya sabía lo que significaba esa mirada, miedo.

— **Ahora se está despertando** **para darse cuenta que** ** _su_** **Shiro, no pudo salvarse. Es una tontería pero para él...** —

Cuando observó que veía hacia todos lados, buscándolo, solo le reconfortó ver que la princesa y los paladines estaban a su lado.

— **Esta preguntando por ti** — comentó — **Ni siquiera por su hermosa mamá.** — 

— **¿Que fue lo que le hiciste?** —

Shiro había dado media vuelta y si el emperador no hubiera sido un holograma de seguro los dedos del peliblanco se hubieran cerrado en torno al cuello del traje de este, pero solo agarraron aire.

— **¿Yo?** — le preguntó desentendido — **¿Por qué pareciera que ahora soy el único responsable de todas las muertes en la galaxia?** — luchaba por sacar su tono afable detrás del irritado.

— **Esto no es acerca de ti o de lo que yo crea. Tú estuviste allí. Y ella no ha regresado.**

El platinado sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, inclusive sus colmillos. Una monstruosa sonrisa

— **Y no lo hará.** — confirmó— **Estabas tan ocupado viéndolo caer por ti, diciéndote que te amaba que no notaste a tus pies estaba el cadáver del único ser que Keith amo tanto como a ti.**

— **No** — Shiro detuvo el impulso de huir, y el príncipe parecía no tener nada que ver con sus palabras.

— **¿Quieres saber lo que hizo con ella?** — prosiguió sin verse afectado por los ojos aterrados del humano — **La mató, la mató a sangre fría cuando le dije que si lo hacía solo entonces ustedes podrían estar juntos.**

— **Keith no sería capaz de eso, Krolia era todo lo que quiso encontrar...** — reclamó con tono apostata. Lotor tenía que estar mintiendo.

— **Pero tú eras todo lo que quería salvar.** — rectificó con malicia. Shiro miró hacia el suelo incapaz de poder seguir sosteniéndole la mirada, — **Ahora dime, capitán ¿Todavía quieres proteger a alguien que es capaz de hacerle eso a una inocente, a su propia madre?**

Quería golpearlo, quería decir que estaba equivocado, y sin embargo las frases de Lotor iban y venían; _la mató cuando le dije que si lo hacía solo entonces ustedes podrían estar juntos._

_Juntos_

¿En serio Keith sería capaz de matar a Krolia, por él? Pensó que si el pudo entonces ¿que le impedía a él de hacer algo peor para ayudarlo?

Entonces se odio a si mismo, ¿qué hubiera sido más doloroso? imaginar a Keith haciendo una atrocidad como esa o que él lo creyera. Lotor quería asustarlo.

Alzó la frente con la mandíbula apretada y sus ojos plata quisieron derretir la imagen de Lotor, que estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba y también más alto.

— **Si. Eso quiero** —

No sabía si se traba de una prueba pero el capitán ATLAS no se dejaría intimidar. Si perdía o si ganaba. Lotor tenía razón; Keith estaba mucho mejor sin él.

Debía afrontar la verdad y vérselas con aquel ser que había resucitado.

A Lotor no pareció gustarle su respuesta por que su radiante sonrisa se perturbó. Su labió superior se curvó y su frente se arrugó.

— **Vas a necesitar más que eso si quieres que él no venga a buscarte** — renegó, y volvió sobre sus pasos, Shiro pensó por un momento que la oscuridad era donde realmente pertenecía.

— **Estaré muy lejos para entonces.**

— **¿Aún no lo entiendes?** —Y Lotor insistió en sonar como si lo que Shiro acababa de decir fuera solo un chiste.

¿Cual era la estrategia del príncipe? pudo tener todo cuanto desease, pudo deshacerse de él.

Shiro dejó de darle la espalda y claramente vio lo amarillo de sus ojos resplandecer en las sombras.

— **El es Keith. Tu eres Shiro** — dijo como si contara un cuento — **Él vendrá por ti.**

* * *

 **—** **¿Ahora entiendes no? —** se lo quedó viendo confusa **—Entiendes porque tengo que ir a buscarlo.**

Divisó como esa frase había alterado los nervios de Coran.

Ella sabía que diría eso tarde o temprano.

 **—Eso es exactamente lo que él espera que hagas—** razonó ella.

 **—Tal vez—** cabeceó él **—Pero no puedo abandonarlo—** su voz sonó más profunda que nunca — **Además—** posó sus ojos sobre ella **—No planeo ir solo.**

Ella sabía a lo que se refería por la forma en que una pequeña sonrisa se insinuó en la comisura de su boca.

Odiaba ser la que trajera malas noticias.

**—Keith esto no será como antes.**

**—¿A que te refieres? —** su expresión cambió a la confusión por el rumbo que tomó de repente la conversación.

 **—La princesa Allura renunció a ser partidaria de cualquier decisión, acción o posición, pública, política y o armamentista—** dejó en claro el pelirrojo.

Keith tornó sus ojos entre ambos alteanos.

**—Pensé que solo habías renunciado tu título real—**

**—Así es—** respondió.

 **—** **¿De eso se trata para ti?** **—** seguía sin comprender **—¿De una corona en tu frente?**

**—Keith escucha-**

**—¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada viendo cómo Lotor toma el poder?**

**—No es-**

**—¿Ya no puedes ayudar a tus amigos?**

**—¡No puedo verlos morir!—** Keith se quedó estático cuando entendió lo que esa frase acarreaba **—Primero fue mi padre, luego Lotor, luego Shiro—** aunque los dos últimos habían regresado de la muerte ella los vio morir, y a Shiro ella solo le había traído más problemas aun después de curarlo **—Tu madre—** Keith cerró los ojos, mientras Coran ponía una mano sobre su hombro. **—Ahora tú.** **No puedo dejar que vayas. Debes quedarte aquí** **—** Keith la miró con dolor por la orden **—** **No sabemos que planea Lotor. Sí es cierto que tuviste una pelea así de fuerte cuando era Kuron, esto podría pasar de nuevo.**

**—No pasará—**

**—¿Vas a confiar en él de nuevo?—**

**—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Por favor—** le suplicó.

Allura apretó los labios, él nunca había tomado esa actitud con ella.

 **—Lo siento—** susurró, sabiendo que la odiaría **—Coran avísale a la tripulación que tomaremos una nueva ruta—** dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a su amigo.

 **—Ehem si, sí claro—** afirmó el alteano **—¿Hacía dónde princesa?**

Vio por última vez a Keith.

**—De vuelta a la tierra.**


	15. The truth

**—¡No puedes alejarme de Shiro!** **—** le gritó cuando se alejó caminando.

 **—Y tampoco dejar que te pongas en peligro** **—** respondió ella con los puños apretados, se volvió para encararlo suavizando su ceño **—No está a discusión, trata de entender que lo que hago es para que no te hagan daño.**

**—¡Tú no eres mi madre!—**

**—Tienes razón, Krolia está muerta—** por mi culpa, iba a añadir **—Y no puedo dejar que lo mismo te pase a ti.**

 **—¿Y que hay de Shiro?** **—** ella se mordió el labio. Esa llama violeta tatuada en sus ojos la denominó ilusión. Ilusión porque Shiro y él tuvieran un futuro. Ilusión porque Shiro no lo volviera a dejar. Ilusión porque Shiro no lo volviera a lastimar. **—¿A él si puedes dejar que lo maten?**

Estaba ese sentimiento punzante en su glotis que le hacía mantener una expresión desafiante ante el semi-galra. ¿Cómo la recordarían? ¿Iba atreverse en ser la culpable de que volvieran a separarse?

¿Qué es lo que su padre haría? a ella la había dejado encerrada en el castillo para salvarla, ¿haría lo mismo con Keith? 

**—Tengo que ir** **a buscarlo. Shiro cree que puede hacer esto solo, pero no es así. –** dijo firme **—Me necesita—** explicó **—Y a ti también, ahora más de lo que crees.**

**—¿A mí? —** ****

**—Eres la única que puede detenerlo.**

* * *

**_Crucero Galra, calabozo imperial._ **

Ya estando dentro intuyó que no duraría mucho sin ser descubierto, antes de presentarse en el salón del trono debía encontrar a Krolia.

Tazando las prisiones no estaba seguro si los cuerpos encerrados estaban del todo vivos, algunos murmullos por sus pasos a todo galope hizo percatarse de que llegaría pronto al punto en dónde encontró a Keith siendo ahorcado por Lotor, tajó el recuerdo recuperando el aliento. Pero el estrecho estaba limpió. Sin un cuerpo en el suelo lo único que brindó fue más fe de que la galra estaba viva.

Si ahora cautiva estaba en alguna de esas celdas, pasó una a una distinguiendo entre sombras de extraterrestres desnutridos, siluetas de cadáveres -que empeoró su prisa-, y el vacio de una que otra habitación.

**—Paladín~**

Se detuvo justo cuando esa voz soltó una tos quejumbrosa.

**—¡Kolivan!**

Con su brazo mecanico levantó la celda de donde había provenido el llamado.

 **—¿Qué está pasando?—** murmuró en un suspiro sosteniendo con una mano sus costillas, estaba gravemente herido. Kosmo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie aún doblado por la hemorragia.

**—Debo detener a Lotor. Kosmo por favor lleva-**

**—¡Debes irte de aquí!—** gruñó agarrándole el hombro, en sus expresión existía el horror cosa que nunca había percibido en ninguno de su especie, eso lo hizo retroceder de su agarre **—Antes de que sea tarde...**

**—¿Tarde para qué? ¿De que hablas?**

**—El príncipe...esta poseído por el poder de la quintaescencia-tienesquesirteahora—**

Se había estado preguntando de que parte del universo Lotor había sacado ese poder, ahora estaba claro en su cuerpo residía energía pura del quinto elemento, el de más edad había experimentado de su propia boca el sabor de una muestra de sus poderes.

 **—Kosmo te llevará a la estación** **—** fue todo lo que pudo decir. **—Yo debo encontrar a Krolia.**

 **—Krolia está muerta—** dijo **—Lo escuché todo desde esta celda. Fue su culpa...**

¿Culpa de quién?

Pero Shiro ya no estaba escuchando.

Creyó que la sentencia estaba dictada por el mismo emperador resucitado del centro de poder de toda la galaxia con infinitos dominios en la alquimia y hechicería que en un chasquido podía hacerlo polvo, atar a Keith a un mástil y mandar a todos los paladines a un hoyo negro, mientras que él solo era un mortal bueno 75% humano contando a su brazo brillando por el cristal que le había cedido Allura. Allura...

**—No puedes hacer nada contra él.**

**—Lo sé—**

Sonrió diminutamente al viejo guerrero en sus intentos de advertirle.

 **—** **Vas-as a pagar con tu vida estos intentos tuyos por hacerte el héroe** **—** Tosió fuerte, aquel escozor le traspasaba las entrañas, vagamente con sus ultimas fuerzas fue jalando a Shiro fuera del corredor. **—No lo vale.** **Vaamonos de aquí—** rogó apretando el pelaje de la loba cuando se percató que Shiro se había quedado pasos atrás mientras que veía su cuerpo esfumarse mientras en un ultimo reflejo le tendía la mano.

**—Adiós Kolivan.**

* * *

¿Ella, detener a Lotor?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar, una cola de pelaje oscuro se agitó en el aire saltando chispas por la habitación, era Kosmo.

 **—¡NO!—** esa sílaba le profirió un hincón en el estómago del pelinegro que al distinguir de quien venía acompañada su mascota.

Kolivan cayó en dirección al suelo, pero Keith se adelantó sosteniéndolo en el aire. 

La princesa se acercó tratando de ayudar al viejo galra para que pudieran acostarlo en el piso.

 **—¿Estás bien?—** Keith guió sus ojos a dónde las manos azulinas sostenían una mancha oscura que nacía desde su estómago y se extendía hasta el cuello del galra **—¿Quién te hizo esto?** **—** gruñó.

Koliva alcanzó a tomarlo por su cabeza sin dejar de respirar entrecortadamente.

 **—Lotor—** jadeo antes de caer desmayado del suplicio físico que le generaba seguir respirando.

En ese instante la puerta corrediza se abrió haciendo que Lance entrara en escena.

 **—Ayúdame a subirlo—** clamó la alteana.

Entre los tres lograron que entrara a la camilla.

**—¿Qué esta sucediendo?** **—**

Pero Allura no tenía tiempo para respinder las preguntas del latino, apresurada de curar al líder de marmora. Con la costura del uniforme abierta le fue sencillo terminar de abrir la prenda para ver el abdomen herido, la abertura aún no había cicatrizado, eso le hizo amedrentarse por la forma en la que le habían infligido esa lesión, los galra tenía una capacidad recuperativa impresionante.

 **—Esto no lo hizo una espada** **—** murmuró para sí, las manos morenas titubearon sobre líneas que se extendían por todo el tronco pálidamente expuesto, eran pequeñas venas moradas abriéndose paso intentando cuartear la piel. **—Mucho menos un blaster.**

Sintió como un rastro de energía oscura emanaba del cuerpo a su disposición, quintaescencia. ¿Pero cómo? era un don que solo el león blanco podía dotar.

No estaba al tanto de que clase de habilidades poseía actualmente el príncipe y tampoco quería conocerlas en definitiva volverían a la tierra, volvió en si para buscar al paladín, pero no lo encontró, y tampoco a Kosmo.

Lance se la quedó viendo preocupado.

 **—¿A dónde fue?** **—** le preguntó a Coran, él copero solo se quedó viendo la salida.

 **—¿Alguien quiere explicarme que esta pasando?** **—** volvió a decir Lance.

 **—Va a buscar a Shiro** **—** y ella salió a perseguirlo. **—Coran encargaté de Kolivan.**

 **—Si, princesa** **—** obedeció mientras cerraba la capsula de curación. **  
**

 **—¡Ey!** **—** llamó el castaño siguiendola fuera de la habitación **—¿A dónde vas?**

Allura lo ignoró por completo, Keith no podía dejar la estación. 

**—** **¿Allura? Allura detente—** la sostuvo de la mano, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

Ambos quedaron en esa posición por un momento en el pasillo, sus manos solamente siendo el puente entre ellos. 

**—No puedo dejar que vaya** **—** comenzó ella **—Shiro nunca me lo perdonaría.**

**—¿Qué estas diciendo?  
**

Lance vio como miraba hacia abajo.

**—Se lo prometí.**


	16. The promise

**—¡Abran paso!—**

Shiro lo había cogido en sus brazos creyendo aún cargar con un niño, sus cabellos volaban por la estación cada vez que él corría más rápido, Kosmo iba detrás de él con el hocico abierto, había usado demasiada quintaescencia en todo el viaje del crucero hasta Atlas si hubieran tenido el castillo de los leones hubiera sido más sencillo.

La multitud se había abierto con cada paso que daba e iban detrás de él con la angustia tatuada en sus rostros al ver al paladín negro en sus brazos sin abrir los ojos, su parada era Allura, era todo lo que rastreaba en medio de los humanos del cuartel, la alteana sabría que hacer, ella siempre lo sabía.

— **¡Allura!—** gritó desesperado viendo que lo quedaban mirando como robots y no hacían nada, los entendía de cierto modo, Keith era el líder de voltron, si el estaba muerto estaban perdidos,— **¡Traigan a la princesa!—** pidió ayuda saltando encima de los ratones, la capsula de regeneración estaba doblando la esquina del laboratorio de Sam.

— **¡Shiro!—** saltó Lance delante suyo para después por las mismas quitarse de su camino viendo cuan apurado estaba.

— **¡Lance!** — llamó como un canto de victoria— **¿Dónde demonios está Allura?—** él siempre estaba con ella.

— **En el hangar de los leones, ¡iré a buscarla!—** lejanamente oyó sus pasos salir disparados.

Si giraba en el pasillo siguiente, encontraría la enfermería.

 **—Ya falta poco—** susurró, Keith no había despertado, temía que fuera más grave que un desmayo. Con el cuerpo flácido y la cabeza colgando de sus brazos no era difícil pensar que en cualquier momento esto podía acabar teniendo un horrible final.

Cuando llegó, depositó el cuerpo en la moldura de la cabina aplastando todos los botones hasta que esta se cerró con la fina capa de cristal alteano.

**—Resiste, Keith.**

No se despegó de ahí hasta cuando Allura llegó a toda prisa.

 **—¿Qúe sucede?** **—** marchando directamente a la camilla poniendo la manos sobre los paneles.

 **—Keith está herido** **—** Shiro no estaba mejor que Keith, tenía serios cortes en la cara y debajo de la armadura, caminaba extraño por no decir que cojeaba y...¿una oreja le faltaba?

 **—¿Que ves?—** habló temiendo que Allura dijera algo malo.

Ella deslizó las manos por la superficie afinando la mirada y leyendo el sistema nervioso.

 **—¿Superficialmente? heridas de segundo grado—** sus dedos corrieron haciendo una serie de tecleo **—De ahí un par de costillas rotas, eso explica la contusión pulmonar.**

 **—¿Sobrevivirá?—** claramente la incertidumbre se palpaba en su voz.

 **—Es un mestizo—** murmuró obviando la situación. **—Nada que sus genes no puedan arreglar, eso y con un poco de ayuda—** añadió **—Dale una horas en la cámara y el tejido se reconstruirá—** La pantalla brilló y ella se apartó para prestarle atención.

El rostro de Shiro pedía ayuda de todas formas, un corte profundo en el pómulo, dos mas cerca de la frente, ya no distinguía la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, estaba ensangrentado. La alteana se sereno alzando una mano hacia el albino, con un solo toque podría curar las heridas o por lo menos la quintaesencia evitaría que sangraran pero el se apartó maltrecho poniendo las manos a la cadera y mirando por la amplia ventana que daba a la galaxia. Debía descansar así cuando despertara Keith ya estaría esperándolo.

Shiro era difícil de roer no solo emocionalmente hablando, era un duro oponente nunca había conocido un humano tan fuerte, decidido y obstinado como él, no tan distinto a Keith después de todo. No había conocido ser que él no pudiera vencer, bueno su peor enemigo había sido él mismo...Kuron no lo había dejado en paz. Y eso la ponía más ansiosa ¿que horrores les aguardaban en los dominios de los galras?

¿Que podía ser tan malo para que solo cabeceara disperso? Podía creer que era algo muy malo, tan malo que su imaginación dio tres vueltas a todo el universo y pensó en todas las bestias que tenía preparadas Haggar en su guardia.

 **—Shiro—** llamó **—Necesitamos movernos. No puedo hacer nada sino me dices...**

 **—Algo salió mal—** interrumpió cortando su benevolencia con una cuchillo de hielo. Lamentaba haberle fallado, lamentaba haber dejado que le hicieran daño a Keith y sobretodo lamentaba solo traer malas noticias **—Nos tendieron una trampa. Lotor-**

 **—¿Lotor?—** preguntó, hace mucho que él no decía su nombre **—Lotor esta muerto—** aseguró ella con las emociones bullendo en su cabeza.

 **—No—** dijo intentando explicarle lo que había pasado, no quería que Allura se alterara pero no podía ocultárselo para siempre y sabía cuanto le afectaría saber que el príncipe. **—Esta vivo.**

Las ondas blanquecinas se bambolearon en el aire por el traspié de escuchar esas palabras.

Puso en peligro su juicio, la ultima vez ella se había cegado por la venganza, y por el amor. Lotor era el heraldo de la destrucción.

Ella se sostuvo de una columna asimilando sus palabras ¿Lotor? ¿Vivo?, trastocada se llevó las manos a los labios, ¿Cómo era eso posible? no había forma, no había manera, de que él regresara.

Lotor había sido un error, se burló de ella y de sus amigos, de su sentimientos e inteligencia, la había dejado al descubierto a sus pensamientos y a sus deseos, parecía que había leído en ella como un libro abierto, la tomó como la frágil princesita de cristal que Alfor confinó en el castillo, y de repente se sintió frágil, insegura de dar un paso más en el terreno de los galras, en los enemigos de su pueblo, en los asesino de su padre y los verdugos de su madre. Y de repente se sintió desnuda. Ella, la princesa de Altea, la heredera de voltron, la madre de los leones, la hija de Oriande. Nunca había dejado de temer, porque siempre es bueno tener miedo, no obstante durante los últimos meses había sentido que no temía lo suficiente. ¿Por qué de repente sentía que volvía a ser la niña que se ocultaba debajo de los vestidos de su madre? ¿Por qué escuchaba los truenos arrasar sobre sus oídos?

 **—Lo vi, Allura—** dijo antes de que ella considerara que se trataba de una mentira **—Lo vi con mis propios ojos.**

Apoyó sus manos en su vientre sintiendo que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, que la nave iba en picada a un avismo sin reconocer, o que todo a su alrededor desaparecía y él volvía a susurrar su nombre.

 **—¿Y como es?—** ¿de verdad quería saber?

Lotor había estado demasiado tiempo expuesto a la radiación del campo de quintaesencia y eso lo único que había logrado era despertar la maldad en Zarkon y su esposa, ¿lo mismo le habrá pasado a él?

 **—Es fuerte—** admitió vigilando tras su espalda. **—y veloz, _muy_ veloz.**

 **—¿A que te refieres?—** Algo más había pasado en ese crucero, algo que Shiro no quería contarle porque sabía que temblaría de solo saberlo.

No adivinaba si Allura sabía teletransportarse con magia pero había sido suficiente información sobre el retorno del príncipe. No quería que sintiera que en cualquier momento podía aparecer tras de él y rebanarle el cuello, no quería que estuviera así de paranoica o tal vez no era paranoia, tal vez de verdad estaba asustado.

**—Vi lo que es capaz de hacer con sus nuevos poderes.**

**—¿Poderes? ¿Que clase de poderes?—**

Cuando pelearon Shiro había pensado que se trataban de trucos, era cierto que los galras habían sido pioneros en la tecnología multifuncional y los portales no eran ningún problema para ellos. Y si Lotor tal vez era un brillantes ingeniero que había creado cantidad de aparatos para vencerlos, pero cuando lo atacó, sintió que ya había experimentado esa clase de dolor.

**—Magia.**

Allura se estremeció.

 **—Eso no puede ser. Los galras no pueden hacer magia—** Honerva había sido la única hechicera en la lista de Zarkon y ella ni siquiera era galra. Lotor no era un alteano, pero tampoco un galra, era un mestizo. **—Oriande...—** una palabra que se confundió con el ruido de la nave. **—No, el león blanco lo rechazó.**

 **—No era alquimia alteana—** manifestó sonando más sombrío de lo que normalmente había conversado **—De eso estoy seguro, esto sea lo que sea, era diferente...**

 **—¿Diferente?—** la peliblanca no le gustaba para nada ese tono. **—¿En que?**

 **—Sombras—** recordó **—Juega con sombras y...—** las hordas de energía que le disparó **—veneno—** el gas que había aspirado y el humo que lo dejó ciego en la contienda **—Es frío y te quema como el fuego—** aun recordaba el circulo de fuego **—Como una jaula—** reflexionó **—Una jaula de espinas y un látigo de huesos—** Levantó la cabeza, había estado mirando hacia el piso, ella le puso una mano en su hombro, ¿que había pasado ahí abajo? **—Es un horrible poder, Allura.**

 **—Esto no es bueno—** dijo solamente **—Si lo que dices es cierto solo puede haber una explicación.**

 **—¿Y cual es esa?—** aunque presentía que ya sabía la respuesta.

**—A concedido los dones de Haggar.**

La mujer de sus pesadillas, a veces aun escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza. Voltron había penalizado muchos galras. Haggar había sido una de las que no, había que saldar las cuentas que quedaban pendientes, no solo quería vengar a su brazo, también todo lo que le obligó a hacer entre eso, que hizo llorar a Keith en la pelea de los paladines negros, y no era el único Allura hervía en ira cada vez que mencionaban su verdadero nombre. ¡Una altena! todo este tiempo se había tratado de una traidora. ¡Amiga propia de su padre! Ahora por el momento recordar esos miseros detalles aumentaba su estado critico y en cualquier momento perdería la compostura, podía ser muy recta, saber pelear, usar magia y una espada de ser necesario, y sin contar que esta noticia había hecho un hoyo en la fortaleza que había alzado sobre su corazón, al final de la noche cuando Lance la abrazaba por detrás volvía a ser una chica de diecinueve años, por mucho que haya pasado siglos dormida, y aunque envejeciera unos deac-phoebes más, una muchacha sin pan y pedazo de su familia siempre sería eso, una huérfana.

A la hora de buscar un culpable el rostro de la bruja se burlaba en su cara.

Esta era nuestra única oportunidad de derrocar el imperio, sin Zarkon, sin Lotor, los galras quedaban indefensos sin un líder, pero con la resurrección del príncipe la balanza se desequilibraba a su favor.

 **—Sabes lo que eso significa—** dijo ella, no era una pregunta, era un hecho. **—La quintaesencia lo ha corrompido y eso de alguna manera lo hace inmortal, no hay forma de vencerlo.**

**—Aun hay existe una manera.**

Shiro la quedó viendo.

**—No, no y no. Ya se lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no.**

**—Allura, por favor.**

Ella entendió que Shiro no estaba bromeando cuando hablaba así, de la misma forma había sido cuando pasó lo de Kuron, eran cosas que solo podía hablar entre ambos, eso y la traición de Lotor. Pero no iba a escucharlo.

**—No voy a cargar con más muertes en conciencia.**

**—Lo que pasó con Sanda, no fue tu culpa.**

**—¿Y Merla?—** pausó bajando la voz, ¿que otros inocentes habían fallecido por su causa? ¿cuantos civiles han padecido por ella? **—¿Ozar? ¿Y Ryner? ¿Que hay de ellos? ¿Tampoco fue mi culpa?**

El capitán sabía que nada de lo que dijera la podría hacer sentir mejor. Era ella cargando con la culpa de todo un planeta, de toda una raza, y a veces era muy pesada .

**—No puedes salvarlos a todos, Allura.**

**—Pues entonces no me obligues a hacerlo—** se llevó ambas manos al rostro. **—¿En que estaba pensando?—** Ella había despertado a Voltron, ella tomó la decisión de hacerle frente a los galras, ella los desafió **—¿Princesa?—** rió por lo bajo, y tocó su cabello que llevaba hasta los hombros **—No soy princesa de ningún lado ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo acerca de esto? —** Lo miró más dolida, porque él conocía cual era el motivo. ****

No era la primera vez que trataba de que ella si integrara de nuevo al grupo, no había tocado su león después de partir de Terra. Sus intentos habían sido sutiles, con tacto y poco detectables, pero habían quedado en el olvido igual que el león azul en el taller de Pidge.

Porque que ella era culpable de todas las muertes por defender la paz, era culpable de haberle quitado padres a niños, y en el caso de los paladines, hijos a sus padres.

Se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos e inclinando sus cabeza para poder verla a las ojos y resistió el impulso de abrazarla.

Era mejor no recordar que siempre los ponía en peligro.

Shiro la había quedado observando inexpresivo, la conocía, y no quisiera que sintiera pena. Lotor había escogido un terrible momento para regresar.

Pero no perdía nada intentando otra vez.

**—Porque tú empezaste esta guerra y creo que deberías terminarla—**

El comportamiento lo delataba, estaba desesperado, sentía que no podía hacer nada contra lo que se avecinaba, y aun creía fervilmente que ella era su única esperanza.

**—Tienes que aceptarlo, Shiro. Voltron solo ha traído el caos y la ruina, el universo estaba mejor sin él...el universo estaba mejor sin mi. Mi _tiempo_ ya terminó hace mucho. Jamás debí haberlos involucrado, jamás debieron haberme despertado.**

Era mejor no recordar que siempre los ponía en peligro.

 **—Pero te necesitamos—** no podían hacer esto sin ella **—Yo te necesito. Eres mi mejor amiga.**

 **—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto—** una sonrisa triste se le escapo de sus labios.

Concluyó dando la vuelta y ocuparse de cualquier cosa en la habitación que le permitiera tener las manos ocupadas.

**—No puedes lamentarte por siempre.**

**—¿Y que esperas que haga?—** ya no quería volver a tocar el tema pero Shiro parecía no darse por vencido **—¿Que vuelva a vestirme de armadura? ¿Que vuelva a ponerme mi corona? ¿Que _cabalgue_ hasta el castillo de los galras y decapite a su rey?— **sugirió irónica y muy molesta **—Esto no es un cuento para niños Shiro. Tú podrás ser un héroe pero yo no soy ninguna vengadora.**

**—Eres más que _esto_.**

Hubo un largo silencio en que Shiro creyó que la había convencido.

 **—No puedo, lo siento** **—** no pudo seguir mirándolo, pensando que lo había decepcionado porque así era **—** **Debemos cuidar de los nuestros. Así es como ganaremos—** fijó sus ojos en la camilla donde reposaba el paladín negro. **—No peleando contra lo que odiamos, sino salvando lo que amamos.**

 **—¿Interrumpo?—** Lance apareció arrimado a una pared y con las cejas inquisitivas, Allura volteó con una débil sonrisa al recién llegado.

Él pareció entender ese gesto y se lo devolvió descruzándose de brazos.

 **—Pidge y Hunk ya vienen para acá. ¿Cómo está?—** preguntó acercándose solo unos pocos pasos.

 **—Estable—** dijo cortando más la distancia y sobar la parte superior de la cabina **—Vivirá para pelear otro día —** no era fácil de vencer, es el león negro después de todo.

 **—¿Quién les hizo esto?—** la curiosidad el ganó a Lance mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Shiro.

El capitán no lo culparía. Nada había sido lo mismo con Lance, Pidge y Hunk desde que fue poseído por la bruja y ahora los humanos crearían historias de un monstruo que llamaron Kuron. Todos menos la Alteana se negaba a dejarlo en el limbo, ella conocía a monstruos mucho peores.

Lance había sido uno de los primeros en negarse a creer rotundamente que Shiro había sido capaz de hacer algo como lastimarlos, pero estaban los hechos, y era duro comenzar a confiar tan plenamente cuando la misma persona que los lideró los traicionó. Aún sentía el puñal clavado en la espalda. Por eso una mirada recelosa fue lo que encontró el más alto viendo en esos profundos ojos azules, sin embargo menguó cuando analizó como el también estaba en similares condiciones que el mestizo.

Claro que no mejoró la situación cuando Allura no contestó. La volvió a mirar expectante.

**—¿Todo esta bien? ¿Dónde está Krolia?—**

La princesa alzó de golpe la cabeza, Shiro se heló en el preciso instante que escuchó ese nombre.

**—Pensé que estaba contigo.**

Ella permaneció inmóvil al caer en cuenta que en efecto, Shiro había regresado solo con Keith en sus brazos, y ninguna galra a su lado.

 **—Creo que iré a avisarle a Coran—** decidió Lance, cuando se sintió incomodo porque nadie le respondía

Una vez el paladín rojo se retiró del salón Allura pudo tomar el valor suficiente para afrontar los peores escenarios en los que Krolia se podría encontrar en estos instantes.

 **—¿Qué pasó?—** increpó más irritada que al principio de esa conversación.

 **—Nos separamos—** explicó Shiro pasándose una mano por el cabello y caminando por toda la sala.

**—Si hubiera sabido que pondrías en riesgo la misión-**

**—¡Tuvimos que! Eran demasiados. Se supone que íbamos a encontrarnos en el hangar.**

**—Y se supone que podías con esto—** contradijo ella **—O eso pensé ¿Qué le vas a decir cuándo despierte?**

Shiro pareció pensarcelo un rato.

**—No voy a estar aquí para entonces.**

**—No—** dijo ella **—No esta vez, no puedes abandonarlo.**

**—¡Es la única manera!**

**—¡Keith! ¡Shiro!—** era Pidge, que venía a toda prisa con la armadura a medio poner y detrás de ella un Hunk exhausto, ambos quedaron viendo la cabina con el moreno mal herido. **—¿Qué pasó?**

 **—Shiro se va—** se aisló dando la espalda y el intentó detenerla pero ya se había cerrado en una burbuja de resentimiento.

**—¿Cómo? Pero si acaba de llegar.**

**—¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto?—** Allura no estaba pensando con claridad, quizá ni siquiera estaba pensando. Quien quiera que crea que se estaba desquitando con Shiro, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

 **—¿Me perdí de algo? —** Hunk jadeó con los pies de plomo y la armadura desecha.

 **—Tengo que irme, Allura—** se pasó una mano por el rostro.

 **—¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A quedarte? —** continuó ella **—¿A mirarlo a los ojos y no querer irte?**

**—No tengo tiempo para esto.**

**—¿...A despedirte?**

**—Esto no se trata de mi. Se trata de Keith.**

**—¡Siempre se trata de Keith contigo!—** Más tarde se arrepentiría de haberse portado tan egoísta con él, quizá fue su impotencia por conocer que Lotor estaba con vida como si se burlase de ella... **—Por eso te vas, por eso quieres apartarlo, porque eres tan cobarde que no eres capaz de proteger lo que amas.**

 **—¡No es mi decisión! —** dijo lo más fuerte que pudo para escudarse detrás de esas palabras.

Por un tick, Allura pareció ver las cosas más claras.

**—Si me quedo, él vendrá a llevárselo.**

**—¿Él?—** dijo Pidge mirando a Hunk sin entender, ni el paladín amarillo encontraba una clara explicación.

Solo Allura que se había quedado muda podía saber a quien se refería.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y la paladín verde rogaba por que Coran hiciera una de sus apariciones por el bien de su nerviosismo ante esos largos silencios. Pero ese intercambio de miradas, ese pronombre...¿de quien estaban hablando.

— **Un minuto—** cayó en cuenta la castaña **—¿Cómo lograron escapar?**

Nadie quiso preguntar _quién_ temieron oír de nuevo ese nombre y que fuera cierto, ¿llevarse a Keith? Pero si la guerra ya estaba por acabar.

El albino no contestó, cerró los ojos concentrándose para solo en el puro escenario oscuro encontrar la sonrisa psicópata del príncipe, mostrando sus colmillos.

 **—Allura—** llamó desesperado a la princesa, dando fuertes pasos hacía ella y tomándola por los hombros **—Prométeme que no vas a dejar que se vaya—** rogó con los ojos bien abiertos y zarandeándola, ella pudo ver como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba tan drásticamente de resignada a crítica **—Keith estará seguro mientras se quede contigo, prométeme que vas a ser lo que sea por mantenerlo a salvo.**

— **Shiro** — la voz de Allura no apaciguó la situación. — **¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?** —

— **Un pacto con el diablo** — Shiro la soltó por los hombros, dando varios pasos hacia atrás, solo para contemplar la imagen perfecta de todos juntos, por una ultima vez, y cada uno de ellos viéndolo suspicaces, exepto por ella, que había entendido el significado de aquella frase, la princesa se llevo las manos a la boca tan lentamente como el trataba de retirarse. — **Era la única manera** — dijo abriendo los brazos rendido por los ojos consternados de ella, fue una fugaz sonrisa que le envió, por la ironía de la situación.

— **Sabes que nunca va a perdonártelo** — reprochó ella con el mismo tono de voz apagado. — **Ni a mí tampoco si no dejo que vaya a buscarte.**

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer una vez que Shiro había tomado esa decisión, solo quedaba hacer que valiera la pena.

— **Solo...promételo** — pidió una vez más — **Prométemelo.**

Coran quedó mirando a Allura, y siguió su mirada hasta donde estaba Shiro, que ya había bajado los brazos y solo esperaba una respuesta, una señal, algo que le permitiera continuar. Los demás poco alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que haría a continuación, lo descubrieron más adelante cuando la princesa inclinó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

— **Lo prometo.**

Shiro le sonrió, verdaderamente aliviado y se llevó sus dedos a la boca para prolongar un silbido que se le había enseñado a hacer, la aclamada apareció cerca del grupo, dejando de velar el lecho de su amo. Fue así como tomó del lomo a la loba pellizcando levemente de esa forma el animal entendió que era hora de partir.

Cuando Lance cruzaba por la puerta encontrando a los demás presentes detenerle de teletransportarse, el capitán ATLAS pronunciaba una amarga despedida.

— **Adiós a todos.**

* * *

— **Le prometí que lo protegería, que no dejaría que se fuera.** — dijo Allura.

Keith no podría saberlo, y ella tampoco se lo hubiera dicho.

Lance soltó su mano acercándose por detrás para tomarla por los hombros y voltearla.

 **—Aún hay tiempo—** dijo el castaño. 

**—¿Tiempo?** **—** se burló **—** **¿Para qué? Hemos perdido demasiado cuando estuvimos ahí dentro ¡míranos!**

Aquella chica que parecía tan segura hace pocas vargas transmitiéndole nuevos caminos, que todo iba a acabar pronto se estaba resquebrajando como el cristal justo frente a él, no debía pero le dio la razón al encontrar el culpable y ese era Lotor nuevamente apareciendo.

 **—Tienes miedo ¿no es así?—** fue lo que dijo y Allura subió la mirada delatando sus lagrimas.

No había recordado verla llorar desde que se tuvo que despedir del recuerdo proyectado del rey Alfor en el castillo de los leones.

Lance la acercó lentamente así hasta enrollar sus brazos al rededor de ella. La abrazó porque él no era nadie para protegerla de sus temores, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla aunque eso no borrara el miedo.

Miedo...¿Miedo de qué?

 **—No puedo perderte** **—** sollozó en la curva de su cuello **—** **Ya no me queda nadie, no puedo perderte a titambién...**


End file.
